My Squishy
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Chanyeol awalnya tidak peduli dengan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang selalu terbully disekolah barunya. Namun saat pelajaran olahraga, semuanya menjadi berubah. "Ya Tuhan... aku melihat squishy yang cantik!" ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo.
1. Prolog

Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan, kakinya melangkah menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan santai. Sesekali dirinya akan memperbaiki letak _earphone_ yang terpasang pada kedua telinganya.

Saat telah sampai pada depan kelasnya, ia menekan kenop pintu lalu mendorong pintu kelasnya. Tanpa menyadari sebuah tali yang berada dibawah pintu yang membuat dirinya tersandung hingga dirinya jatuh diatas lantai. Belum lagi satu ember tepung jatuh dari atas mengotori tubuhnya.

Suara tawa terdengar ditelinganya. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Baekhyun keluar dari kelas.

" _Yak!_ Byun!"

Baekhyun kembali memakai _earphone_ nya yang sempat terlepas. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan yang memanggil dirinya maupun pandangan mengejek setiap orang yang berada di lorong. Ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang wanita berdiri didepannyya dengan tatapan khawatir. Menatap sekilas wanita tersebut, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melewati wanita tersebut.

"Biar ku bantu bersihkan."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan dari wanita tersebut, Baekhyun terus melangkah menuju toilet. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tarikan ditangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ambil seragam baru ini," wanita bernama Tiffany itu menyodorkan satu stel seragam kepada Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tidak perlu, _ssaem_."

Baekhyun kembali meninggalkan Tiffany yang hanya dapat berdiri lesu dengan helaan nafas. Wanita cantik itu menatap sendu seragam di tangannya dan kembali menatap kearah Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah membuka pintu toilet, Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya. Berdiri didepan wastafel lalu menatap bayangan dirinya dengan tatapan datar. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian dirinya yang kotor lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya yang memutih karena tepung. Dengan menggunakan tangannya, ia mengambil sedikit air untuk membasahi rambutnya.

"Hey, kau kotor sekali!"

Tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun melirik orang yang baru saja berucap dari cerminTanpa mempedulikan orang tak dikenal tersebut, Baekhyun kembali membasahi rambutnya.

"Hey kalau begitu kau akan semakin kotor!"

Lelaki tak dikenal tersebut mendekat lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang membungkuk. Membuat tetesan air dari rambut Baekhyun mengenai seragamnya.

Pegangan si lelaki tak dikenal itu terlepas saat Baekhyun menyingkapnya kasar. Setelah menatap datar lelaki tersebut, Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu. Berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Namun lelaki aneh itu kembali menarik tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini? Setidaknya ganti seragammu. Kalau kau tidak memiliki seragam cadangan, aku punya di lokerku. Kau bisa meminjamnya walaupun kurasa itu kebesaran untukmu..." mata bulat si lelaki asing melirik kearah dada Baekhyun. Membaca nama Baekhyun dari _nametag_ yang dikenakannya. "Bagaimana Byun Baekhyun?"

"Tidak butuh."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh lelaki tersebut lalu berjalan meninggalkan lelaki yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang ingin menolongnya?" lelaki tinggi itu mendengus pelan kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Kenapa hari pertamamu disekolah ini kau hari bertemu dengan orang aneh seperti itu, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

" _Hey squishy. Jangan menolakku karena kau meremehkan ku. Asal kau tau saja, aku hebat dalam urusan memainkan 'squishy'mu itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N: prolognya serius ya? Kkk nanti jalan ceritanya ga begitu serius kok~

Mohon dukungannya buat ff baru aku iji ya hehe. Semoga si squishy membawa berkah seperti si bunny. Jangan lupa review ya teman-teman~


	2. Chapter 1

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela dalam diam. Matanya menatap langit cerah di luar sana. Langit biru yang sangat disukainya. Walaupun beberapa gulungan kertas terus mengenai dirinya, Baekhyun terus diam. Tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Pintu ruang kelasnya terbuka dari luar. Membuat lemparan kertas untuknya terhenti seketika. Baekhyun menyadarinya, namun ia mencoba tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara si murid baru yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tetap tidak peduli, sebelum namanya disebut oleh sang wali kelas. Yang menyuruh murid baru tersebut agar duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap si murid baru dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia mengenali lelaki ini, dia lelaki yang sama yang ditemuinya di toilet tadi. Ternyata dia adalah seorang murid baru.

"Eoh? Kau yang di toilet tadi," lelaki baru itu tersenyum lebar lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Perkenalkan, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau Byun Baekhyun bukan?" si murid baru mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Disertai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan dan perkenalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan kelas, memperhatikan guru yang mulai menerangkan materi pelajaran.

Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang berkedip kesal dan langsung menarik tangannya yang menggantung diudara.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran terhenti saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Chanyeol yang tidak mengenal siapapun, kembali menegur Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Namun lagi-lagi sapaan dan ajakkannya bagaikan angin lalu bagi lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Percuma saja kau mengajaknya bicara," sebuah suara mengejutkan Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Ia membalikka tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk santai pada kursinya. "Perkenalkan, aku Jongin," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol balik mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau mau gabung makan siang denganku?"

"Boleh."

Chanyeol mensejajarkan langkah Jongin, mengikuti teman barunya itu kearah kantin. Ia juga memberikan senyuman kepada para wanita yang sekedar menyapanya lalu menggaruk lehernya canggung saat para wanita itu terpekik senang.

"Kau sepertinya akan populer," ucapan Jongin mendapatkan sangkalan dan kekehan dari Chanyeol. "Kau sebaiknya jangan berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun itu. Percuma saja karena dia tidak akan membalas ucapanmu."

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip cepat, terlihat bingung. Kemudian dirinya mengangguk canggung. "Kenapa dia tidak akan membalas ucapanku?"

"Dia itu aneh..." Jongin menatap lurus kedepan dengan bibir yang menyeringai tipis. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi. Dia tidak pernah terlihat marah ataupu senang."

Chanyeol kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus menjawab ucapan Jongin. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Langkahnya masih mengikuti Jongin hingga dirinya sampai di kantin.

"Katanya menu hari ini enak," Jongin tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "Ayo bergabung dengan teman-temanku."

.

.

.

Selesai dengan makan siangnya, Chanyeol kembali menuju kelas. Masih ada sisa waktu tiga puluh menit untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Ketika sampai dikelas, Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat meja dan bangkunya yang penuh dengan tepung. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan dengan wajah, rambut dan seragam bagian atasnya penuh dengan benda putih tersebut. Ia menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun, memperhatikan bagaimana tawa dari teman-teman sekelas tidak mempengaruhi ekspresi Baekhyun.

Benar kata Jongin, lelaki itu tidak mempunyai ekspresi.

Bahkan Baekhyun dapat berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai. Chanyeol bergidik pelan melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dia itu benar-benar."

Karena sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara Jongin dibelakangnya. Ia menatap Jongin yang berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Hey kalian juga mengotori meja si anak baru."

Chanyeol mendekat pada mejanya, walaupun kursi dan mejanya tidak sekotor milik Baekhyun. Bukankah ini terlalu keterlaluan? Namun apa yang dapat dilakukan anak baru sepertinya?

"Tenang saja Chanyeol. Kita akan bersihkan nanti."

"Aaa... _okay_."

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan dan senyuman tipis. Matanya melihat Jongin yang menyuruhnya agar mendekat, mau tidak mau dirinya mendekat dan duduk di kursi samping Jongin.

Untuk menghilangkan bosannya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membalas pesan yang masuk untuknya maupun sekedar mengecek _timeline_ akun sosial medianya.

"Hey Chanyeol, minggu ini kau ada acara?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya lalu menatap Jongin yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursinya.

"Minggu ini aku ada pemotretan."

"Kau model?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang tertarik. Bahkan kini ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya membantu kakakku untuk mempromosikan baju-bajunya."

" _Daebak_!" Jongin memberikan dua jempolnya kepada Chanyeol. "Boleh aku ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu," ia melihat kearah tempat duduknya. Ketika bangku tempatnya telah bersih, ia kembali kesana. Namun ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat kursi dan meja Baekhyun yang masih kotor.

"Kalian tidak membersihkan punya Baekhyun?" ia bertanya pada salah satu anak yang membersihkan tempat duduknya tadi.

"Untuk apa membersihka tempat orang seperti itu. Hahaha."

Dan lagi-lagi jawaban dari anak tersebut membuatnya kesal. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya, ia mengambil sapu tangan dan tissue yang dibawanya lalu menaruhnya di atas kursi Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Jongin yang menatap datar kearahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany yang memasuki toilet khusus laki-laki. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan tubuhnya. Bahkan bekas tadi pagi masih belum hilang.

"Mereka sudah keterlaluan!"

Ucapan Tiffany sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Tiffany menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu menghadap dirinya. Dengan telaten dan lembut, ia menghilangkan tepung daei rambut dan baju Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Keluarlah, _ssaem_."

Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil kepada Baekhyun, menyuruh lelaki itu mengambilnya.

"Pakai ini. Aku tidak bisa diam lagi."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Sudahlah pergi saja."

Si wanita menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu meremas tangannya. "Setidaknya gantilah seragammu."

"Baiklah... sekarang keluarlah."

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany yang meninggalkannya dengan tatapan khawatir. Setelah wanita itu keluar, Baekhyun membuang tas yang diberikan Tiffany lalu kembali membersihkan bajunya. Sebelum dirinya keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Jongin menemui Chanyeol yang tengah melakuka pemotretan disalah satu studio kecil di tengah kota. Sambil duduk bersandar pada salah satu kursi yang terletak di samping ruangan, Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berpose. Sesekali ia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _junkfood_ yang tersedia didepannya.

Kakak perempuan Chanyeol duduk bersamanya, memperhatikan pekerjaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ku sangka, aku mempunyai teman seorang model."

Yoora – kakak Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia mengambil sepotong kuntang goreng lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut. "Kau ingin menjadi model?"

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak berbakat dalam bidang permodelan," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, minggu depan cobalah."

Mau tidak mau, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Setelahnya ia dan kakak Chanyeol hanya membicarakan kehidupan sekolah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol yang telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya menghampiri mereka.

Berbincang sebentar, Chanyeol dan Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli minum di sekitar gedung pemotretan.

"Kau tau, kakakmu mengajakku untuk ikut pemotretan minggu depan," Jongin memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa membantu pekerjaanku lebih mudah."

"Sialan kau," Jongin meninju lengan Chanyeol dengan asal. Setelahnya kedua lelaki tampan itu masuk kedalam sebuah kedai minuman yang diinginkan mereka.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka membuka pintu.

Chanyeol menunduk untuk menatap seorang lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya hendak keluar dari kedai, tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap dirinya juga.

Itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menegur teman sebangkunya itu, seorang wanita menghampiri Baekhyun membuat dirinya tersentak. Sama seperti dirinya, wanita itu juga terkejut ketika melihat dirinya.

"Eh? Selamat siang bu Tiffany."

"Ah ya, selamat siang..."

Chanyeol menatap bingung ketika Baekhyun yang berjalan melewati dirinya dengan langlah yang terburu. Begitu juga dengan Tiffany yang terlihat cemas dan langsung berjalan cepat mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin. Bahkan dirinya lupa perihal temannya yang sedaritadi berdiri di sisi kiri belakang. Ia menggeleng lalu melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam kedai.

"Baekhyun dan bu Tiffany, mereka berpacaran."

.

oOo

.

 _Yuhu chapter satu rampung~ buat saat ini belom waktunya Chanbaek ya~ Ikutin dulu aja jalan ceritanya. Jadi semoga gak ada yang protes ya^^ di chapter depan ada chanbaeknya kok kkk._

 _Oke gamau banyak ngomong, semoga puas dan suka sama chapter ini. Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya^^ dan maaf kalo ada typo. Aku ngetiknya agak buru-buru karena mau belajar buat uts juga u.u_

 _Kali ini aku up bareng beberapa author kece [Azova10 ft. Parkayoung; silvie vienoy; nisachu ; peachybloom; blood type-b] jangan lupa buat cek story mereka ya teman-teman^^_


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. Ia melirik wanita yang ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Baekhyun menarik gas lalu melajukan mobil tersebut membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Maaf, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan sibuk menyetel radio mobil hingga sebuah lagu memenuhi mobil yang hening tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir denganmu?"

Suasana didalam mobil menjadi hening karena Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab ucapan Tiffany. Lelaki mungil itu mengendarai mobil dengan tatapn datar lurus kedepan. Ketika melihat halte didepan, Baekhyun menepikan mobionya lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil lalu beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Tiffany yang meneteskan air mata yang sedaritadi di tahan olehnya.

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafasnya lalu menghapus airmata dipipinya. Tanpa turun dari mobil, ia berpindah tempat duduk lalu melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan pelan.

"Aku harus lebih sabar..."

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Kembali masuk sekolah, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya. Menahan pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Ketika pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan melihat bu Tiffany, Chanyeol semakin gemas untuk bertanya dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

Beruntung baginya ketika bu Tiffany memberikan tugas kelompok dengan teman sebangku. Saat keduanya duduk berhadapan, Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa ingin taunya.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Apa benar kau dan bu Tiffany berpacaran?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dengan tangan yang terkepal gemas. Menantikan jawaban dari Baekhyun. Namun lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya hanya diam. Tetap fokus dengan tugas dihadapannya. "Hey jawab aku."

Chanyeol semakin gemas saat Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, menatap lelaki itu dari dekat. "Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya, apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya saat melihat Baekhyun yang menatap kearahnya dengan wajah datar yang seperti biasa ditunjukkannya. Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu meletakkan penanya cukup keras. "Karena itu tidak benar aku tidak menjawabnya."

"Tapi kata Jongin-"

"Kau percaya dengan orang yang baru kau kenal?" Baekhyun kembali mengambil penanya dan melanjutkan tulisannya. "Bodoh."

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip cepat. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin. Cukup terkejut saat Jongin juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Dengan canggung, Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Jongin yang memberikan senyuman aneh kepadanya. Chanyeol kembali menghadap kearah Baekhyun, menanyakan tugas yang harus dikerjakan olehnya.

"Hapalkan ini."

Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Maniknya membaca deretan huruf tulisan tangan Baekhyun. Ia mendecak kagum melihat tulisan tangan Baekhyun yang sangat rapi.

"Kau tidak menghapal?"

"Aku sudah menghapal saat menulis tadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berfokus pada tulisan Baekhyun. Membacanya berulang kali lalu menutup matanya untuk menghapal dialog tersebut. Mulutnya bergumam, menyebutkan kata-kata dari dialog itu. Tatapan dari Baekhyun yang berada di depannya entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol menjadi canggung. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali menghala nafas lega saat Baekhyun yang tanpa berucap satu katapun meengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

.

Ketika jam makan siang, seperti biasa Baekhyun tidak akan mengambil jatahnya dari sekolah. Melainkan makan diatap dengan bekal yang ia bawa sendiri. Ia menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Sesekali akan berhenti saat angin berhembus kearahnya.

Namun ketenangannya harus terganggu ketika ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang duduk disampingnya.

"Anginnya sejuk sekali."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Tiffany duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun kembali menyantap makanannya, tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Tiffany disampingnya.

"Aku senang melihat interaksimu dengan si murid baru itu. Park Chanyeol, namanya?"

"Hmm..."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat. Setelah meminum minuman dari botol miliknya, Baekhyun merapikan tempat makannya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Namun ucapan Tiffany membuatnya berdiam diri sejenak.

"Kemarin kau bertemu dengan ibumu?"

"Tidak jadi. Dia bilang Rachel sakit."

Tiffany mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Wanita cantik itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar, membuat kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik. "Mulailah berteman, Baek."

Dengusan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menutup matanya sekejap. "Teman hanya akan menyakiti diriku."

"Apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam tanpa menatap kearah Tiffany. Setelahnya ia berjalan cepat kearah pintu atap lalu meninggalkan Tiffany yang duduk diam sambil menutup matanya. Menikmati desiran angin, berharap kesedihannya ikut terbawa oleh angin.

.

.

Jam istirahat selalu membuat Chanyeol lelah. Pasalnya, banyak para wanita yang berkumpul mengelilinginya. Sangat merepotkan. Namun setidaknya obrolan mereka kali ini membuat Chanyeol tertarik.

" _Case_ ponselmu lucu sekali, Chanyeol."

Salah satu perempuan disana menunjuk ponsel Chanyeol yang ia letakkan diatas mejanya. Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya, memperlihatkan bagian belakangnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat para perempuan itu memekik gemas melihat mainan empuk kecil yang tertempel pada ponselnya. _Squishy_.

"Aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku punya banyak dirumah."

"Chanyeollie sangat menggemaskan!"

Chanyeol meringis ketika ponselnya diambil oleh perempuan disampingnya. Ia semakin meringis melihat _squishy_ kecil yang tertempel pada _case_ ponselnya di tekan-tekan dengan gemas oleh perempuan tersebut. Dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Jarang sekali lelaki yang menyukai hal-hal menggemaskan seperti ini! Chanyeollie _jjang_!"

Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Ini menjadi tren akhir-akhir ini. Adikku bahkan rela berpuasa untuk membeli ini banyak-banyak."

"Kau membeli ini dimana, Chanyeol?"

"Aku memiliki sepupu yang masih kecil, dia sering memberikannya kepadaku."

Setelahnya Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa canggung ketika pujian-pujian ia dapatkan dari para perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengamankan benda persegi itu didalam tasnya. Saat merasakan kehadiran orang baru disampingnya, kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk ditempatnya.

"Apa dia tidak melihat kita? Seenaknya saja duduk disamping Chanyeol!"

Manik bulat Chanyrol melirik salah seorang perempuan yang mengumpat pada Baekhyun. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap perempuan tersebut. Dengan senyuman lebarnya, Chanyeol bicara dengan si perempuan.

"Sepertinya akan masuk. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas masing-masing," seperti sebuah mantra, para perempuan itu mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol agar kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Diam-diam Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun, dan mengedipkan matanya cepat sambil berdeham pelan.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya. Namun nyatanya tidak ada satu balasan kata dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali dirinya yang menanyakan pertanyaan tadi kepada Baekhyun.

Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, bersiap-siap untuk jam olahraga renang setelah bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

Olahraga kali ini adalah olahraga renang. Setelah mengganti seragamnya menjadi celana khusus renang, Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan pujian tentang tubuhnya. Sebelum dirinya kembali di cegat oleh para perempuan, Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil tempat disamping Jongin yang duduk di bangku dekat tembok.

"Kau benar-benar populer ya," Jongin menyeringai sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Chanyeol lalu mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya pelan.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada teman-teman lainnya yang duduk berkerumun disampingnya. Jongin menatap teman-temannya, lalu tersenyum miring saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Lihat si Byun itu. Dia memakai kaos lagi untuk pelajaran renang."

"Ck. Dia memakai kaos untuk menutupi tanda-tanda yang dibuat oleh bu Tiffany."

Jongin mendengus dengan senyuman miringnya ketika teman-temannya itu tertawa. Ia kembali menegak minumannya dengan tatapan lurus kearah Baekhyun yang berjalan pada sisi lain kursi tempatnya saat ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya cepat, menatap sekumpulan teman-temannya lalu menatap Jongin kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dalam diam di kursi. Manik bulatnya menatap tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Memikirkan apakah ucapan teman-temannya itu benar atau tidak.

Pelajaran renang hanya mengambil nilai satu kali lalu mereka di bebaskan karena sang guru yang harus pergi untuk suatu urusan. Karena mengantuk, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur pada salah satu kursi khusus penonton yang berada di sana.

Chanyeol tidak tau sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur. Yang pasti ketika dirinya dibangunkan oleh Jongin, Chanyeol telah menemukan lelaki itu yang sudah rapi dengan seragam dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar bilas sambil mengumpat tentang Jongin. Sebelumnya ia mengambil handuk dan baju di dalam lokernya. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar percikan air dari dalam kamar bilas, dia pikir semua teman-temannya telah pergi. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman bilas bersama.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di samping tembok pembatas tempat bilas. Ruang bilas sekolahnya seperti ruang bilas di tempat lainnya, dimana dalam satu ruang terdapat beberapa shower yang berjejer rapi. Dan hanya terdapat tembok untuk memisahkan ruangan yang basah dan kering. Tanpa adanya pintu.

Yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya adalah sosok lelaki yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Tengah berdiri membelakanginya dibawah shower yang menyala membasahi tubuhnya. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, lelaki itu tanpa satu helai benangpun!

"Dia kira ini kamar mandi dirumahnya?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia menatap tubuh Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Meneliti tiap inchi tubuh lelaki tersebut. Mencoba mencari 'bekas' bu Tiffany yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Namun yang di dapatinya adalah tubuh mungil putih mulus, dengan bagian-bagian padat di bagian tertentu.

Dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Chanyeol terasa panas.

Belum lagi ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menatap bongkahan bokong Baekhyun. Alih-alih mengalihkan pandangannya, Chanyeol malah melihat bongkahan bulat dan terlihat kenyal itu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meremas jemarinya lalu menelan air liurnya. Lidahnya ia keluarkan, menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Kegiatan memandang tubuh Baekhyun harus terhenti ketika lelaki itu mematikan shower lalu mengambil handuknya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba panik lalu berlari untuk mengambil satu bilik untuk menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berburu, seperti dirinya telah berlari maraton. Tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya terkepal, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Ya Tuhan... itu tadi squishy yang sangat cantik!"

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Oke... mohon untuk tidak meminta aku buat memperpanjang ff ini untuk setiap chapternya. Karena aku memang gak bisa buat bikin satu chapter yang sangat panjang. Pertama,takut kalian akan bosen di tengah cerita dan malah banyak ngeskip-skip jadi nanti ada yang salah tangkap sama ff aku. Kedua, karena itu memang bukan ke ahlian aku. Jadi tolong dengan sangat jangan komen "kurang panjang," "kalo bisa lebih panjang dong," dll. Karena aku sebenernya ngerasa kebebani sama itu. Aku ngerasa kalian gak puas sama tulisan aku, aku mau mencoba tapi kenyataannya aku emang gak mampu. Takut ceritanya malab melenceng kemana-mana juga. Tolong dengan sangat di maklumi ya teman-teman._

 _Lalu banyak yang nanya bahkan sampe ngegas kapan ff ini di update, aku uudah bikin pengumuman di ff The Cat kemarin dan juga di ig aku kalau aku bakal up pas aku udah libur kuliah krn tugas akhir aku yang bejibun banget. Tapi masih banyak banget yang nanya kapan up u.u sedih sih kayak aku udah ngomong tapi gak di respon._

 _Terus kenapa sekarang bisa update? Karena aku dapet cobaan laptop aku tiba-tiba gak bisa nyala, semua tugas di dalam laptop jadi mau gak mau harus ngerjain tugas pas laptop udah bener. Dan aku buat ngerjain tugas gak enak di hp, di hp Cuma buat ngetik ff. Jadi karena gak ada kegiatan dan buat permohonan maaf aku lama gak update, jadi aku ngetik ini sangat kilat. Jadi maaf kalau gak maksimal ya, kalau ada typo nanti aku edit lagi kalau sempat._

 _Oke udah kebanyakan ngomong kkk. Jadi terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang ngereview atau Cuma sekedar baca di chapter kemarin. Aku seneng banget sama kalian yang udah suka sama ff aku hehe. Untuk kedepannya, aku gak akan ngecewain kalian kkk._

 _Jadi jangan lupa buat review lagi ya^^_

 _Ps. Chapter selanjutnya di up pas aku udah liburan ya_


	4. Chapter 3

Setelah mematikan shower, Baekhyun mengambil handuknya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh cepat, ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Mata sipitnya membola, namun dirinya tidak mendapati seseorang disana. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Baekhyun melangkah menuju lantai yang lebih kering. Ia masuk kedalam salah satu bilik yang terbuka untuk memakai pakaiannya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang baru saja di pakainya, sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam pulang sekolah. Dengan langkah yang santai, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruang bilas.

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Baekhyun bergegas menuju parkiran sekolahnya. Berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil, lalu masuk kedalam sana. Ia menyalakan mobilnya, bersiap untuk menjalankannya. Namun ia berhenti ketika merasakan hal aneh pada mobilnya, mau tidak mau Baekhyun kembali keluar dari mobilnya dan memeriksa mobilnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan melihat keempat ban mobilnya kempes.

Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, memarkirkan kembali mobilnya lalu mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Paman Nam, ban mobilku kempes. Aku meninggalkannya di sekolah, tolong diurusi."

Setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan meninggalkan parkiran dengan langkah yang santai.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Chanyeol membilas dirinya dengan kilat, setelah rapi dan mengambil tasnya ia menghampiri Jongin yang menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf, tadi aku melihat squishy yang cantik..."

Jongin mengernyit medengar ucapan aneh Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng kuat dengan senyuman canggungnya. "Ayo pulang."

Keduanya berjalan ke halte dekat sekolah sambil berbincang santai. Membicarakan tentang hari minggu mereka dimana Jongin yang akan ikut pemotretan bersama Chanyeol.

"Jadi fotoku akan di panjang di butik kakakmu?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk pada kursi halte, diikuti oleh Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Ia terkekeh mendengar Jongin yang sedari tadi mengoceh betapa senang dirinya.

"Aku harus membawa keluargaku ke butik kakakmu!"

"Ya, bawa saja. Jangan lupa membeli bajunya."

Jongin meninju lengan Chanyeol. Tawanya berhenti ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi kaku. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol kearah sebuah mobil yang melaju pelan di depan mereka. Hingga mobil tersebut menjauh, Chanyeol masih memandanginya.

"Itu... Baekhyun dan bu Tiffany."

"Sudah kubilang, mereka sepasang kekasih."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya memerah, mengingat kejadian di kamar bilas tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menghilangkan bayangan aneh di kepalanya. "Aku... tidak yakin."

Jongin mengangkat pundaknya acuh. Ia mengambil satu batang rokok dari saku celananya lalu menjepitnya diantara kedua bibirnya. Baru saja ia ingin membakar rokok tersebut, Chanyeol menyenggol lengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan merokok, busnya sudah datang."

Menghela nafasnya, Jongin kembali memasukkan rokoknya lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang berdiri untuk menyambut bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang. Ia berdiri disamping Chanyeol lalu mengikuti lelaki itu masuk kedalam bus saat bus telah berhenti di depan mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol di buat gugup ketika dirinya masuk kedalam kelas lalu melihat Baekhyun yang telah duduk di kursinya dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya. Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan canggung. Berulang kali ia berdeham pelan, menghilangkan kecanggungan yang melanda dirinya. Kedua kakinya bergerak acak, matanya sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tengah hanyut dalam lagu dan buku yang di bacanya.

Tidak puas hanya melirik, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama. Menatap dalam lelaki tersebut dengan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya yang tidak di mengerti olehnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan degupan hebat dari dadanya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya sambil melepas salah satu _earphone_ nya membuat Chanyeol menjadi panik. Ia terlonjak pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meraba-raba saku celananya.

"A- ini! Untukmu!" dalam hati, Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lolipop dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia memberikan senyuman canggungnya yang terlihat aneh oleh Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang penuh harap.

Baekhyun melirik permen yang di sodorkan Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Ia kembali memakai _earphone_ nya lalu membaca bukunya. "Aku tidak menerima pemberian dari orang yang tidak dikenal."

"A-apa?!" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menahan emosinya terhadap lelaki mungil disampingnya. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak menerima dari orang yang tak dikenal? Bahkan dia teman sebangkunya!

Chanyeol menarik buku yang dibaca Baekhyun, lalu mengambil tangannya. Ia memberikan permen tersebut dengan kasar kepada Baekhyun lalu membanting buku milik Baekhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah yang memerah.

Bukan karena marah, namun karena perasaan aneh saat dirinya memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap lolipop di tangannya dalam diam. Ia meletakkan permen tersebut di kolong mejanya lalu kembali mengambil bukunya dan membacanya.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Chanyeol menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk makan bersama. Chanyeol merelakan jatah makan siangnya dan mmemilih membeli roti di kafetaria sekolahnya. Setelah membeli roti dan susu, ia langsung bergegas kearah atap sekolah dengan cepat. Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu lalu membuka sedikit pintu tersebut. Dengan celah yang dibuatnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah memakan bekalnya.

Jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih membawa bekal dan makan sendiri di atap, dibandingkan harus mengambil jatah makan siang dari sekolah. Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu ketika makan siang.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pintu terlonjjak ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari belakang. Akibatnya, pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi topangannya terbuka karena gerakannya dan tubuhnya jatuh keatas lantai. Ia menoleh dengan marah, ingin mengomeli orang yang mengejutkannya. Namun ia menjadi gugup saat melihat guru bahasa inggrisnya berdiri dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Berdiri dengan cepat, Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah wanita cantik itu. "S-selamat siang bu Tiffany!"

Tiffany menatap bingung kemudian terkekeh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia tersenyum melihat chanyeol yang terlihat panik dan bingung. "Kau ingin makan siang bersama Baekhyun?"

"A-apa?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Seperti biasa dengan wajah yang datar. "T-tidak! Aku-"

"Ayo makan siang bersama."

Chanyeol hanya dapat pasrah saat gurunya menarik tangannya dan membawanya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dengan cangung, Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun llalu meletakkan roti dan susu yang dibawanya di atas meja. Ia meringis melibat rotinya yang gepeng karena tertindih tubuhnya ketika jatuh tadi.

"Hei, rotimu gepeng."

"Sepertinya tertindih tubuhku tadi," Chanyeol mengusap belakang lehernya menjawab ucapan gurunya. Ia menatap bingung kearah Tiffany yang memberikan kotak makan kepadanya. "Eh? Apa ini _ssaem_?"

"Makanlah, masih ada 4 mata pelajaran bukan?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _ssaem?"_

"Aku punya jatah makan siang untuk guru," Tiffany tersenyum geli melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung. Ia mengambil susu di hadapan Chanyeol lalu menusuknya dengan sedotan. "Sebagai gantinya susu ini untukku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setuju dengan ucapan gurunya. Ia membuka kotak makan sang guru, melihat lauknya dan melirik punya Baekhyun. Ia tersentak ketika melihat lauknya yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan memerah ketika lelaki itu juga menatap kearahnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Itu..." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. "Hanya... aku hanya lewat sini dan melihatmu!"

"Tangga di depan itu hanya menuju atap."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya cepat kemudian tersenyum lebar kepada Baekhyun. "Aku... mengikutimu," Chanyeol melirik kearah Tiffany yang tersenyum kecil, membuatnya semakin gugup. "Itu... kau tidak pernah terlihat saat makan siang! Aku hanya ingin lihat apa kau makan siang atau tidak!"

Tanpa membalas ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali berfokus pada makanannya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Ia menatap kearah Tiffany terlebih dahulu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum makan. Ketika mendapatkan anggukan dan senyuman dari guru cantik tersebut, Chanyeol mulai memakan makanan yang diberikan Tiffany. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil, rasa makanannya sangat enak. Lebih enak dibandingkan makan siang dari sekolahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Nikmati waktu kalian~"

Sepeninggalan Tiffany, membuat Chanyeol kembali di serang panik. Ia tersedak makanan yang baru saja di telannya lalu merutuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mempunyai minum. Matanya melirik kearah botol minum Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhun masih dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Boleh aku minta?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah botol minum Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Satu kata singkat dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau rela menghilangkan tersedaknya dengan batuk dan air liurnya.

.

.

.

Usai makan siang, Chanyeol meletakkan kotak makan bu Tiffany pada lokernya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari Byun Baekhyun yang telah menghilang sejak mereka selesai makan siang. Ngomong-ngomong, ketika selesai makan tadi Baekhyun lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya. Sehingga mau tak mau Chanyeol menghabiskan makan siangnya sendiri di atap.

Tidak menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol _malah_ menemukan Jongin. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada lelaki yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hei Chanyeol. Kau sudah makan siang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa. Lalu mengikuti Jongin yang menyeretnya agar duduk pada kursi belakang kelas. Ia mengambil ponselnya, memeriksa jam dari sana. Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kau tadi makan apa?"

"Nasi."

Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya yang berada di bawah meja dengan gelisah. Ia kembali melihat jam pada ponselnya. Sudah lewat satu menit. 14 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Matanya melirik kearah pintu, berharap dirinya melihat Baekhyun yang masuk lewat sana.

Jongin yang melihat keanehan dari Chanyeol, mengernyit pelan. "Kau kenapa?"

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin sambil mengedipkan matanya cepat. "Aku harus pergi!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas. Mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan untuknya dari teman-temannya atau perempua-perempuan yang sekedar mencari perhatiannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun, entah kenapa.

.

Setiap toilet, setiap ruangan hingga taman belakang sekolah telah di datangi Chanyeol untuk mencari teman sebangkunya. Namun dirinya tidak menemukan lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol mulai gelisah, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun kembali di bully lalu di sekap seperti kisah di komik yang pernah dibacanya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jemari tangannya, kebiasaan ketika dirinya gelisah.

Rasa gelisah yang melanda Chanyeol langsung lenyap ketika melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia merutuk dirinya yang tidak mendatangi perpustakaan. Setelah berdeham pelan, Chanyeol berjalan santai mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hei, Byun!" Chanyeol menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan disamping lelaki mungil itu lalu menoleh dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau di perpustakaan."

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol menjadi senyuman kecut karena Baekhyun yang mengabaikannya. Walaupun Baekhyun masih melirik kearahnya, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki mungil itu.

Sehingga selama perjalanan menuju kelas, keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Chanyeol masih mengekori Baekhyun hingga keduanya duduk dibangku mereka. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Bibirnya ia tipisnya, tiba-tiba merasa gemas saat melihat lengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya kearah lengan Baekhyun. Dengan jari telunjuknya, Chanyeol menekan-nekan lengan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar merasakan kekenyalan dari lengan Baekhyun. Jadi dirinya terus menekan-nekan bagian tersebut dengan gemas.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu menoleh lalu menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lenganmu sangat _empuk_! Seperti squishy!" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat. "Apa seluruh tubuhmu rasanya seperti squishy?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar daan senyuman lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun di depannya menatap datar kearahnya.

"Tsh."

"Kau tidak tau squishy?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku blazernya lalu menunjukkan casingnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini squishy," bendal kenyal kecil yang menempel pada casing ponselnya ia mainkan. Ia tekan lalu memutar-mutarnya. "Lucu bukan?"

Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan satu katapun namun mata sipitnya menatap pada benda kecil yang dimainkan Chanyeol. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika pintu kelas terbuka dan guru mata pelajaran masuk kedalam kelas.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab setiap ucapannya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam blazer lalu duduk tegak menatap kedepan kelas.

Sedangkan Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi keduanya dari kursi belakang menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya deengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Ketika melewati dapur, dan melihat salah satu pelayan dirumahnya, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam dapur.

"Eum... bibi."

Wanita paruh baya yang telah bekerja sejak Baekhyun kecil tersentak mendengar suara tuan mudanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, pasalnya sangat jarang tuan mudanya ini berbicara.

"Ada apa tuan muda?"

Baekhyun melirik kesamping, terlihat bingung dengan kata yang harus diucapkannya. "Bibi tau squishy?"

"Apa itu?"

"Mainan yang... kenyal?" ucap Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Wanita paruh baya di depannya terlihat berpikir. Mencoba mencari-cari ingatan tentang mainan yang di sebutkan oleh tuan mudanya. "Memangnya ada apa tuan muda menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." Baekhyun menatap bibi di depannya lama. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur. "Lupakan saja."

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan si bibi yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap tidak biasa tuan mudanya. Ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain di pintu dapur, si bibi menoleh lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada wanita yang tengah berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin anda minum, nyonya?"

"Tolong buatkan aku teh lemon, bi."

Bibi mengangguk lalu langsung bergerak cepat membuatkan minuman untuk majikannya tersebut.

"Ah ya, apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun tadi disini?"

Sambil menyiapkan teh, bibi menoleh kearah majikannya lalu tersenyum cerah. "Saya tidak mengerti, nyonya. Tapi saya sangat senang tuan muda menegur tadi. Walaupun saya cukup terkejut."

Wanita yang di panggil nyonya mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum senang lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur. "Nanti antarkan ke ruang tengah ya, bi."

.

Sesampainya dirumah, tanpa menggantu seragamnya Chanyeol bergegas kelantai tiga rumahnya. Jangan terkejut kenapa lantai rumahnya sangat tinggi, itu karena di lantai paling atas kakaknya dan keluarga tinggal disana. Walaupun telah menikah dan memiliki anak, kakaknya tetap memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dengan pintu bercat merah muda. Ia terseyum lebar ketika ponakan satu-satunya itu terlonjak senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Chanyeol _ahjussi_!"

Namun senyuman lebarnya itu luntur ketika mendengar panggilan untuknya dari sang keponakan.

"Berhenti memanggil _ahjussi_ , Hana."

Bocah berambut bob dengan poni tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Ia memeluk kaki Chanyeol lalu menarik lelaki tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sikap menggemaskan ponakannya itu.

"Ah ya Hana," Chanyeol duduk menghadap bocah kecil di depannya. "Apa kau punya squishy baru? Boleh _uncle_ minta?"

.

oOo

.

 _Chapter tiga selesai~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yang membangun di kolom review ya^^ dan terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin~ maaf kalau ada typo. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~_


	5. Chapter 4

Sejak keluar dari rumah hingga dirinya turun dari bus, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Bahkan ia berlari kecil menuju sekolah hingga masuk kedalam kelas. Chanyeol berdiri diam di depan pintu kelas, menatap sosok yang tengah duduk dengan buku dan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah menarik nafas panjang lalu menghelanya perlahan.

"Hei Chanyeol, kau bisa minggir?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Minho berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, tanpa mengucapkan maaf Chanyeol melenggang masuk kedalam kelasnya lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ yang di kenakan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar meskipun hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Baek!" seru Chanyeol heboh. Karena kelas mereka masih kosong, hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja membuat suara berat Chanyeol menggelegar di dalam kelas.

"Hn," membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan singkat, Baekhyun kembali menatap kearah bukunya dan ingin menyumpal telinganya lagi dengan _earphone_ nya. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menarik _earphone_ tersebut.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Tanpa di sadari olehnya, sebuah kaki yang menjalar kedepannya membuat dirinya tersandung hingga terjatuh diatas lantai. Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas tawa seorang wanita yang telah melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya.

"Hey!"

Begitu juga dengan suara Chanyeol yang menegur wanita tersebut.

Tidak mau peduli, Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Tepat ketika dirinya ingin mendorong pintu, pintu tersebut telah tertarik dari depan. Mata sipitnya menatap orang yang telah membuka pintu dengan datar. Begitu pula orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ha. Pagi, Baekki."

Itu Jongin.

Sumber masalah dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan sapaan Jongin. Baekhyun berniat untuk kembali berjalan, meninggalkan kelas. Namun Jongin mengikuti langkahnya.

"Minggir."

"Balas dulu sapaanku, Baekki."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kearahnya. Namun tatapan matanya sangat menyebalkan. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk kembali ketempat duduknya. Namun baru saja dirinya melangkah satu kali, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Jika saja orang tersebut tidak menarik tangannya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang di tabraknya dan juga telah menariknya. Dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin bulat. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat, bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas berat lelaki tinggi itu.

"B-baek-"

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat aneh. Tanpa ambil pusing, Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu melangkah meninggalkan lelaki itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih dalam posisi yang membeku dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah. Ia berdeham pelan lalu mengedipkan matanya cepat. Ketika sadar dengan kehadiran Jongin yang menatapnya aneh, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan kekehannya.

"Ah! Pagi, Jongin."

"Pagi, Yeol."

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Deengan senyumannya ia mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas yang telah kosong. Ia juga menenteng bekal yang telah ia siapkan tadi pagi, lebih tepatnya ibunya yang menyiapkannya.

"Hey, Baek. Kita makan bersama lagi ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal," Chanyeol mengangkat bekalnya di depan Baekhyun, memperlihatkannya. "Lalu jika nanti ada bu Tiffany, aku akan mengembalikan kotak bekalnya," Chanyeol juga memperlihatkan sebuah tas yang berisikan kotak bekal milik gurunya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Senyumannya tetap terjaga di wajahnya, walaupun tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah lirikan pada bekal dan tas yang di perlihatkan olehnya. Well, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkan dirinya.

Sampai di atap sekolah, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduknya kemudian ia duduk dihadapan lelaki yang lebih mungil. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan juga meremas tangannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Chanyeol mengambil tas yang dibawanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun canggung. Ia menggoyangkan kantong plastik tersebut dengan maksud agar Baekhyun menerima pemberiannya. Namun lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya menatap datar dirinya dan kantong plastik tersebut. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kotak makannya.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Aku memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku tidak menerima barang aneh dari orang asing."

Chanyeol mendecak pelan. Ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. "Ambil ini."

Baekhyun menatap bingkisan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia membuka plastik bening yang membungkus barang di dalamnya. Baekhyun menatap aneh sebuah mainan dengan benumtuk kue ulang tahun. "Apa ini?"

"Itu squishy!" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat. Ia terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang terus menatap squishy di tangannya dengan lekat.

"Ini berbeda."

"Dengan yang di ponselku?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku blazernya lalu memperlihatkan squishy kecil yang menempel pada casing ponselnya. "Memang terbuat dari bahan yang berbeda. Tapi keduanya sama-sama squishy," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia menekan-nekan squishy yang berada di tangan Baekhyun. Membuat benda tersebut tertekan masuk kedalam lalu perlahan naik kembali menjadi bentuk yang utuh. "Lucu bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap lekat benda di tangannya. Ia meletakkan mainan tersebut diatas meja lalu mencoba memulai makan siangnya. "Aneh."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali mengambil tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengarahkannya untuk menekan squishy pemberiannya. "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang di genggam Chanyeol kemudian mengambil sendok miliknya dan memulai makan siangnya. Sementara Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan ikut memulai makannya. Keduanya makan dalam diam hingga menghabiskan makanan dalam kotak bekal mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah meneguk air minumnya, kemudian ia menoleh kearah pintu. "Kemana bu Tiffany..." gumamnya pelan.

"Dia tidak masuk."

"Kenapa kau tau?"

"Kenapa kau mau tau?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan acuh Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri dan membereskan kotak makannya. "Kau sudah ingin pergi?" bibir Chanyeol semakin mengerucut karena tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki mungil itu mulai beranjak meninggalkannya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ia merapikan barang-barangnya dengan cepat lalu berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tidak ada lagi jawaban. Chanyeol berjalan lesu disamping Baekhyun. Dirinya semakin lesu ketika melihat kemana Baekhyun akan datangi.

"Kau ingin ke perpustakaan?" ucapnya frustasi. Chanyeol berlari pelan, lalu mencegat langkah Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki itu berdiri didepannya. "Perpustakaan itu mengerikan!"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dengan paksa, terlihat sangat aneh. "Baiklah. Aku akan menahannya," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo masuk."

.

Kepala Chanyeol tergeletak lunglai diatas meja. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah serius dengan buku pelajaran yang sedang di bacanya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Baekhyun pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Yang lebih menyeramkan adalah, buku yang dibaca Baekhyun adalah buku mata pelajaran sejarah.

Dirinya bahkan sudah lelah jika hanya mengingat mata pelajaran sehabis ini adalah sejarah. Namun Baekhyun memulai pelajaran tersebut lebih dulu.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol pelan. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun masih dengan kepala yang berada diatas meja. Ia menghela nafas pelan melihat Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya. "Byunnie~ Baekki~" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara manja khas dirinya. "Boleh aku memegang pipimu?" Chanyeol tersenyum riang, ucapannya masih tidak digubris oleh Baekhyun. "Diam berarti iya."

Karena rasa gemas yang membuncah, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lalu memegang pipi Baekhyun. Ia menekan-nekan pipi lelaki mungil tersebut, sama seperti saat dirinya menekan lengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya dapat menyentuh pipi Baekhyun sebentar, pasalnya si pemilik pipi menepis tangannya lalu menatap tajam dirinya. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tetap senang.

"Sepertinya seluruh tubuhmu seperti squishy, Baek. Squishy yang cantik."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Dirinya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menghela nafas dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja. "Aku bosan, Baek~"

"Pergi."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak bosan," senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar ketika Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap kearah dirinya. Namun senyumannya kembali luntur saat Baekhyun kembali berfokus pada buku di hadapannya.

Kepala Chanyeol kembali tergeletak diatas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur agar bosan yang dirasakannya menghilang. Lama matanya terpejam, Chanyeol terpaksa harus membuka matanya karena merasakan rasa gelitik di pipinya. Chanyeol tidak daat menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berada tepat di depannya. Walaupun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah padam. Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"B-baek-" belum sempat dirinya menyelesaikan kata yang diucapkan, Chanyeol kembali terkejut ketika Baekhyun memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Bibir keringnya perlahan basah ketika Baekhyun dengan pelan melumat bibirnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia menekan leher Baekhyun, membawa lelaki itu kedalam pagutan yang lebih menuntut. Tidak hanya melumat, Chanyeol mulai menjulurkan lidahnya agar masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

 _KRIEK_

Sebuah suara mengganggunya, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Mata bulatnya menatap kearah depan, matanya semakin membulat melihat botol minumnya berada dihadapan dirinya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang menempel pada botol minum tersebut. Dengan terburu-buru, Chanyeol menjauhka dirinya dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Sial. Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Chanyeol menutupi mulutnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kelas tidak bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ketika melihat Baekhyun yang duduk tenang di kursinya,Chanyeol kembali memerah. Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jongin dan duduk disamping lelaki itu.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kau tidak mengambil makan siang sekolah lagi?"

"Ya. Aku bawa bekal."

Kepala Jongin mengangguk. Lelaki itu menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang bertinglah anehm belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat merah."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Kedua alisnya saling bertemu karena dirinya yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku bingung," Chanyeol menoleh dan menghadap Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Jika kita bermimpi... berciuman dengan orang lain. Apa artinya?"

"Kau menyukainya."

"Apa?" Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya membola dengan mulit yang terbuka lebar. Namun dengan cepat dirinya menutup mulutnya. Ia kembali duduk dengan normal. "Tidak mungkin..."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung sambil menatap Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Hei Chanyeol. Hari minggu nanti aku tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang resmi _'kan_?"

"Tidak, haha. Nanti kau akan di potret menggunakan baju butik kakakku."

"Apa aku akan diberikan bajunya?"

Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Jongin sambil mengumpat pelan. Ia menatap sebal kearah Jongin yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Tak lama terdengar bel masuk berbunyi. Chanyeol menghela nafas malas. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kursinya setelah menepuk pundak Jongin. Saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menjadi gugup. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan canggung, kemudian guru mata pelajaran datang dan memulai kelas.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan novel yang dibacanya kedalam kolong meja kemudian menatap lurus kedepan. Memperhatikan guru yang memulai pelajaran. Menceritakan perjalanan sejarah yang terjadi di negara tempat tinggalnya dengan semangatnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Dirinya mengantuk.

"Eungh..."

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar eranggan pelan disebelahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Dia tidur?, pikirnya saat ini. Namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia kembali menatap guru yang tengah menerangkan materi di depan kelas.

" _Uhh_ Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar namanya di sebut. Ia menatap lekat kearah Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

' _Saat tidur dia juga tersenyum?'_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat dirinya membangunkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu telah bangun terlebih dahulu karena terkejut. Terkejut karena kepalanya yang terkena lemparan penghapus dari gurunya.

"Kau tidur di jam pelajaranku!" guru di depan terlihat marah, ia berteriak dengan suara keras. "Cepat keluar dan cuci mukamu. Kemudian kembali ke kelas!"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas pelan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkan kelas. Setelah Chanyeol tidak terlihat, si guru kembali menjelaskan materi pelajaran dengan kondisi kelas yang hening. Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan gurunya. Walaupun dalam hatinya masih bertanya-tanya. _'Tadi dia memanggilku?'_

Aneh. Chanyeol tidur. Namun dirinya tetap tersenyum. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, kenapa dia memanggil nama Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Telah sampai di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung melemparkan tas sekolahnya diatas ranjang kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping tas sekolahnya. Mata sipitnya terpejam, diikuti dengan helaan nafas berat yang jarang di keluarkan olehnya. Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. Kemudian diam dalam waktu lama.

Tidak mau jatuh tertidur, Baekhyun bangkit dari rebahannya kemudian melihat kearah jam dinding. Dirinya harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Ketika dirinya ingin turun dari tempat tidur, gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bingkisan dari dalam tasnya. Baekhyun mengambil bingkisan tersebut.

Itu squishy yang diberikan Chanyeol. Bentuknya seperti kue ulang tahun dengan warna merah jambu.

Baekhyun meletakkan squishy tersebut diatas telapak tangannya. Ia meremas mainan karet tersebut lalu menatapnya hingga mainan tersebut kembali dalam bentuk utuh. Sekali lagi ia lakukan. Sekali lagi. Hingga berkali-kali.

Tubuhnya kembali ia rebahkan dengan tangan yang masih meremas squishy di tangannya. Matanya kembali terpejam, dan tanpa di duga dirinya semakin kuat meremas squishy tersebut. Hingga tanpa disadari olehnya, dirinya jatuh tertidur dengan squishy yang berada disampingnya, perlahan berubah menjadi bentuk seutuhnya.

.

oOo

.

 _Lalalala~ chapter 4 udah kelar :') mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan ketika alias typo ya. Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Dan jangan lupa buat kembali review di chapter ini ya~ byee..._


	6. Chapter 5

Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diatas perut Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa. Sedang yang di tatap menatap Baekhyun dengan horror. Apalagi saat Baekhyun melepas kemeja sekolahnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Satu persatu kancing bajunya terlepas, memperlihatkan dada putihnya.

"B-baek-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat jari telunjuk Baekhyun berada di depan bibirnya. Mata Chanyeol melirik telunjuk Baekhyun. Ia seketika menjadi panik karena Baekhyun yang memasukkan jari telunjuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kulum, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun tanpa banyak bicara. Ia mengulum telunjuk Baekhyun, membasahi jari lentik tersebut. ia mendesah lega ketika Baekhyun menarik telunjuknya. Namun diirnya kembali menahan nafas saat jari telunjuk basah Baekhyun bermain-main pada puting di dadanya. Membuat puting tersebut menjadi basah dengan air liurnya. Chanyeol menelan liurnya susah payah.

Tidak hanya bagian dadanya, tangan Baekhyun menjalar keperut hingga selangkangannya. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya melihat bagian bawah Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup satu helai benangpun. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi asing namun nikmat saat Baekhyun duduk tepat diatas selangkangannya. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas merasakan bokong kenyal Baekhyun bergesekkan dengan kejantanannya.

" _Aahh_ …"

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Kemudian menatap kearah depan, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang duduk diatas tubuhnya dengan tubuh yang telanjang. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Matanya menatap selangkangannya yang menggembung dengan helaan nafas kesal.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu terus?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal. Ia turun dari ranjangnya kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Setiap hari minggu Chanyeol akan bekerja untuk kakaknya. Menjadi model untuk pakaian yang dikeluarkan oleh butik sang kakak. Namun pada minggu kali ini, Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur. Pasalnya Jongin juga ikut pemotretan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya. Hal tersebut membuat pekerjaan Chanyeol lebih ringan. Apalagi dirinya sedang merasa aneh. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu terpiikir dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Bahkan dirinya bermimpi aneh dengan Baekhyun. Mimpi bercinta dengan lelaki itu.

Sial.

Chanyeol kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Hey! Jangan acak rambutmu!"

Chanyeol harus menerima pukulan pada lengannya dari sang kakak. Ia mengaduh pelan kemudian kembali bercermin untuk merapikan kembali tatanan rambutnya. Matanya melirik Jongin yang mendekat kearahnya dari cermin.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Itu masalah namanya," ucap Jongin sambil meninju lengan Chanyeol pelan. Ia melihat kembali penampilannya di depan cermin dan tersenyum puas. Merapikan sedikit poninya, Jongin mengambil jaketnya yang berada diatas kursi lalu keluar dari ruangan rias. "Ayo Yeol."

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Jongin, menuju tempat pemotretan berlangsung. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, Chanyeol melangkah mantap menuju studio. Matanya menyipit ketika retinanya berhadapan langsung dengan cahaya yang terang menuju kearah background putih yang menjadi latar foto nantinya. Dirinya memulai pemotretan dengan bergaya seorang diri. Karena telah terbiasa, Chanyeol bergaya di depan kamera tanpa berpikir panjang, bagaimana gaya yang harus di tampilkannya.

Setelah dirinya selesai, Jongin memulai pemotretan solonya. Chanyeol cukup terkesan dengan Jongin, karena lelaki itu dapat bergaya dengan baik di hadapan kamera untuk pengalaman pertamanya. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat mendengar pujian dari para cameramen yang mengambil foto Jongin. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk entertainment model sehabis ini. Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di sofa samping kakaknya dan memakan camilan yang tersedia disana. ia menatap sang kakak lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang kakak yang tengah berbincang dengan asistennya.

" _Noona_ ," panggilnya. Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya melihat kakaknya menunjukkan wajah yang terganggu. "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa? Cepat tanyakan. Aku sibuk."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendengus sebal. Tidak lama, dirinya kembali mendekat pada sang kakak dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Jika kita sering memimpikan seseorang akhir-akhir ini… artinya apa?"

"Kau menyukainya. Apa lagi?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam. Ia menipiskan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan itu."

"Itu karena kau bodoh," Yoora – _noona_ Chanyeol tertawa senang. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya marah. Yoora berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengambil keripik kentang dan memakannya kasar. "Sana kau kembali kerja."

Dengan hati yang kesal, Chanyeol terpaksa menaruh keripik kentangnya lalu kembali menuju studio. Memulai pemotretannya dengan Jongin bersamaan.

.

.

Selesai pemotretan, Chanyeol mengajak Jongin untuk mengunjung salah satu _mall_ yang berada tak jauh dari studio pemotretan. Dirinya menginginkan kopi yang di jual hanya di _mall_ tersebut, dan kemungkinan dirinya akan mengunjungi toko mainan untuk menggantikan _squishy_ milik Hana yang kemarin dirinya ambil secara paksa. Dan beruntungnya, Jongin mengiyakan ucapannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling duduk berhadapan. Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sesekali tertawa saat membaca Chat sambil meminum _ice coffe_ di hadapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol meminum minumannya dalam diam dengan wajah yang terlihat kebingungan. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memainkan jemarinya diatas meja. Chanyeol tidak lagi menyedot kopinya, melainkan menggigit ujung sedotan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Jongin."

Panggilan Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara dari ponselnya. "Hm?" kemudian Jongin kembali berfokus pada ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Baekhyun."

"Oh…" Jongin mengangukkan kepalanya masih dengan mata yang berfokus pada layar ponsel. Namun- "APA!" ponsel di tangannya sesetika terjatuh diatas lantai saat Jongin melemparkan pelan lalu menepuk meja dengan berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya karah Chanyeol. Jongin mengumpat pelan, ia mengambil ponselnya cepat dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol denga tatapan tidak percayanya. "B-Baekhyun? Tapi dia… laki-laki."

"Ya… kau masalah dengan itu?" Chanyeol membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Jemarinya mengapit sedotan miliknya dan menatap Jongin.

Kepala Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak masalah. Hanya saja… dari banyaknya laki-laki kenapa harus Baekhyun?"

"Entah…"

"Dia sudah berpacaran dengan bu Tiffany!"

"Untuk yang satu itu… aku tidak percaya."

Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar usapan Chanyeol.

"Lagipula…" Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu memandang langit-langit café yang di penuhi dengan dekorasi ceria berbahan kertas yang penuh warna. "Aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkannya dan juga… dia datang ke mimpiku."

"Mimpi seperti apa?" sebisa mungkin Jongin menahan ketawanya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah padam. "Apa mimpi yang erotis?"

"T-tidak! Bagaimana mungkin!"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengangkat gelas minumannya lalu kembali menyesap minuman agak pahit tersebut dengan cepat hingga tersisa batu es di dalam sana. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memastikan perasaanmu?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Terserah olehmu," Jongin bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk bagian bokong dan pahanya. "Cepat habiskan minumanmu lalu membeli mainanmu itu. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil gelasnya lalu menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat. Setelah minumannya habis, Chanyeol menyusul Jongin yang telah keluar café lebih dulu. Tidak lupa sebelum meninggalkan mejanya, Chanyeol memberika uang tip untuk orang yang akan membersihkan mejanya nanti. Tuan Park Chanyeol, si lelaki baik hati.

.

Chanyeol menuntun Jongin menuju toko kesukaannya dengan ponakannya yang selalu mereka datangi jika mengunjungi _mall_. Chanyeol masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam toko, lalu berperan seperti pelayan toko untuk menyambut Jongin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi, Jongin memukul tubuh Chanyeol sambil tertawa keras. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan "Bodoh," untuk memaki tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Ketika telah masuk kedalam toko, Jongin mengatur nafas dan tawanya, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Jongin mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, dirinya baru menyadari jika mereka seperti orang bodoh. Berkeliaran didalam toko mainan dengan tubuh tinggi mereka.

Kegiatan melihat mainan sambil bernostalgia dengan masa kecilnya, Jongin harus berdiri terpaku melihat sosok orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia melirik Chanyeol, menahan senyum melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah. Jongin tidak menyangka, kalau mereka dapat bertemu Baekhyun di tempat seperti ini.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya. Jongin melangkah mendekati Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh karah Chanyeol kemudian mendekat pada temannya itu. "Santai saja," bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol.

Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam kearahnya kemudian hendak meninggalkan mereka menjulurkan tangannya menahan Baekhyun agar tetap pada tempatnya.

"Hei, kita baru saja bertemu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya dengan senyuman miringnya. Ia masih memegang tangan Baekhyun agar lelaki itu tetap pada tempatnya, genggamannya semakin kuat karena Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Mata sipit Jongin melirik benda yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan juga dimana lelaki itu berdiri. Mulutnya terbuka lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau membeli mainan Chanyeol?"

"Itu namanya _squishy_ ," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, membenarkan ucapan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk meniyakan ucapan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku di belakangnya. Dengusan keluar dari bibir Jongin karena sikap aneh Chanyeol yang sangat terlihat. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun lalu melepas genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan datar lalu kembali menaruh mainan di tangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki di hadapannya. Ia melangkah cepat keluar toko.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Baek!"

Suara teriakan Jongin yang terdengar di telinga Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya, walaupun wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan satu ekspresipun.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu terkekeh. Ia menoleh karah Chanyeol yang berdiri lunglai dengan tangan yang berada didepan dadanya.

"Jantungku rasanya akan keluar…" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pad arak di belakangnya kemudian berjongkok disana. tangannya masih berada di depan dadanya yang masih berdetak sangat cepat semenjak dirinya melihat Baekhyun. Ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di luar sekolah, namun ini pertama kalinya dirinya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun ketika di luar sekolah.

Byun Baekhyun. _He's damn cute_!

Ia memakai sweater lengan panjang dengan celana pendek selutut dan juga sepatu sneaker putih. _Simple_ , tapi hal tersebut mampu membuat Jantung Chanyeol berdetak di luar batas. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan kakinya yang terasa seperti _jelly_. Dirinya sangat bodoh, baru menyadari betapa menggemaskan Baekhyun. Walaupun dirinya telah melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun ketika dirinya tidak memakai pakaian. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya yang dirasa telah mengaktifkan virus aneh di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau _okay_?"

Suara Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Bahkan dirinya hampir saja melupakan kehadiran Jongin. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah mengambil keranjang dan kembali menuju tempat khusus _squishy_. Ia mengambil beberapa _squishy_ dengan acak dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Jongin yang melihat tingkahnya mengernyit aneh.

"Kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali?"

Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya disertai dengan senyuman. Ia menatap Jongin dalam, membuat lelaki yang di tatap merinding dengan tatapannya. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kepalanya mengangguk dengan tangan yang terkepal disamping tubuhnya.

"Aku akan melakukan pendekatan," tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Jongin, Chanyeol memegang pundak Jongin. "Satu _squishy_ untuk satu hari. Bagaimana? Ideku sempurna bukan?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan kening yang mengerut, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tak yakin dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia kembali terkejut karena Chanyeol yang melesat cepat menuju kasir sambil membawa satu keranjang penuh berisikan mainan berbahan dasar spons itu. Keningnya kembali berkerut karena Chanyeol yang kembali berjalan kearahnya.

"Jongin… aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya. Aku lupa membawa kartu kreditku…"

Bibir Jongin membentuk senyuman manis. Ia merangkul Chanyeol dan membawanya berjalan menuju kasir. "Sialan kau," desisan Jongin membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin tetap meminjamkan uangnya untuk membayar puluhan _squishy_ yang dibeli Chanyeol dengan harga yang mampu menyewa flat kecil di atap untuk satu bulan.

.

oOo

.

 _Okay… jadi apa ide sempurna Chanyeol akan berhasil?_

 _Chapter lima rampung~ semoga memuaskan. Dan mulai sekarang aku ga janji bakal up cepet ya hehe. Tapi aku akan berusaha buat menamatkan cerita ini kok. Buat yang nanya ini sampe chapter berapa, aku belom bisa mastiin. Karena emang jalan ceritanya sebenernya masih amat panjang :' aku juga ga ngerti kenapa kepikiran alur sepanjang ini, padahal niatnya gamau panjang-panjang. Cukup kayak Bunnybtm aja u,u tapi karena udah terlanjut di buat seperti ini. Mau gamau ya aku lanjutin ceritanya seperti ii._

 _Terus ada yang ngerasa alurnya lelet? Ya… aku memang sengaja buat kayak gini sih hehe. Karena bakal aneh kalo Baekhyun yang sifatnya begitu malah udah demen sana Chanyeol. Jadi biar begini aja ya alurnya, jangan paksa buat cepet-cepet. Terus satu lagi, walaupun My Squishy ini terinspirasi dari pantat si Baekhyun, belum tentu ff ini akan di penuhi dengan adegan-adegan dewasa ya~ karena emang dari awal dibuat kayak begitu wkwk. Yang begitu ada di ff lain~_

 _Oke. Udah kepanjangnya. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review di chapter kemarin. Dan maaf kalau ada typo. See you~_


	7. Chapter 6

Saat pagi hari, Chanyeol selalu bersemangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Pasalnya mengingat dirinya akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun selalu membuat dirinya merasa sangat bahagia. Dadanya menghangat dengan detakan jantung yang kencang, membuat semangat terbakar di dalam dirinya. Hal tersebut pastinya di sadari oleh ibunya, bagaimana tidak. Chanyeol yang wanita paruh baya itu mengenal anak bungsunya itu selalu malas jika jam berangkat sekolah. Terlebih lagi di hari senin. Maka dari itu ia memindahkan Chanyeol ke sekolah yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari rumah.

Tapi dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas sang anak yang tengah sarapan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ia melepaskan celemeknya kemudian duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Kau punya kekasih?"

Chanyeol yang mendapatkan pertanyaan spontan dari ibunya terbatuk karena tersedak susu yang tengah di minumnya. Mata bulatnya menatap sang ibu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar kemudian ia mendenguskan nafasnya. "Tidak. Aku masih _free_."

Sandara, ibu Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia mengambil teko yang berada di tengah meja kemudian menuangkannya di dalam cangkir. Ia menyesap teh yang di tuangnya perlahan. "Begitu. Lalu bekal yang kau siapkan tadi pagi untuk siapa?"

"Tentu untukku."

Kepala Sandara kembali mengangguk paham. "Kau menghias bekal untukmu sendiri? Lagi pula bukankah sekolahmu menyediakan makan siang?"

"Aku menghiasnya agar aku memakannya dengan lahap," Chanyeol memasukkan satu potong roti kedalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya cepat. Ia menelan roti di dalam mulutnya dan menghabiskan susunya. "Makan siang di sekolah rasanya tidak enak," ucapnya setelah menelan habis sarapannya. Chanyeol melangkah menuju dapur lalu mengambil bekal yang telah disiapkannya.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah ibunya kemudian mencium pipinya. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Kau tidak menunggu ayahmu?"

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah malasnya. "Ibu tau kalau ayah mandi sangat lama."

Setelahnya Chanyeol berlari keluar rumahnya dan menutup pintu depan rumah cukup kencang. Membuat sang ibu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap anaknya. Namun setelahnya Sandara tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kau bisa membohongi ibumu, Park Chanyeol?" setelahnya Sandara menghabiskan teh yang telah ia tuang kedalam cangkir lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil sang suami yang bahkan belum selesai dengan mandinya. Chanyeol benar, lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu benar-benar mandi sangat lama! Bahkan dirinya yang seorang perempuan membutuhkan waktu mandi lebih cepat.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Tulisan cetak miring adalah flashback_

 **.**

chanyeol tersenyum cerah ketika dirinya melihat bangku Baekhyun yang masih kosong. Tidak sia-sia dirinya bangun lebih awal agar dapat datang lebih cepat dari Baekhyun. Dirinya ingin terlihat rajin dimata Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju bangkunya. Ia meletakkan tasnya kemudian mengambil satu buah bingkisan dari sana. Bingkisan tersebut ia berikan kecupan singkat sebelum ia letakkan di kolong meja Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sambil menangkup kedua pipinya untuk menahap senyumnya.

Untuk menunggu Baekhyun datang, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari saku blazernya untuk memainkan games yang tersedia di ponselnya. Mata bulatnya sesekali melirik kearah pintu, berharap agar Baekhyun segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Namun lelaki mungil yang ditunggunya masih belum menampakkan dirinya. helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari Chanyeol, pasalnya sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Apa Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini?

Tapi apa alasannya? Bukankah kemarin lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja?

Asik berkelut dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara bangku yang bergeser di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat sosok mungil yang sedaritadi ditunggu olehnya.

"Ku kira kau tidak masuk hari ini," ucap Chanyeol disertai dengan senyuman lebarnya, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat ceria. Ponsel yang sedari tadi di mainkan oleh Chanyeol terlupakan begitu saja dalam keadaan menyala. Kedatangan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gembira.

Namun lagi-lagi, ucapan Chanyeol hanya mendapatkan lirikan singkat dari Baekhyun, tidak ada jawaban ataupun sahutan. Tapi Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kemarin saat kita bertemu kau pergi begitu saja?"

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya agar dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan nyaman. Diam-diam dirinya menggigit bibirnya gelisah, berharap Baekhyun membalas ucapannya kali ini.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan orang asing."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol kesal dengan Baekhyun yang masih menganggapnya sebagai orang asing. Namun dalam datinya dirinya juga senang karena Baekhyun menjawab ucapannya.

"Ck! Kau masih menganggapku orang asing?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Namun tak lama ia melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. "Ku lihat kemarin kau ingin membeli _squishy_."

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang membalas perkataannya dengan cepat, belum lagi mata sipit yang biasanya menatapnya datar kini menatapnya tajam. Tidak lama, karena lelaki itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengambil buku dari tasnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat berbohong kalau dirinya merasakan rasa senang yang berlebih mendapatkan tatapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Apa Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk mengatakan dirinya mulai tertarik dengan _squishy_?

"Kalau begitu coba kau cek kolong mejamu," Chanyeol memberikan tatapan meyakinkan untuk Baekhyun. Senyumannya belum luntur, masih setia ia berikan untuk Baekhyun.

Walaupun tidak yakin, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas kemudian melihat kolong mejanya. Ia mengambil bingkisan yang berada disana lalu menatapnya lama.

"Ini perbuatanmu?"

"Ya. Aku meletakkan _squishy_ itu untukmu. Jadi terimalah."

Baekhyun menatap lama bingkisan _squishy_ di tangannya. Telapak tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku karena ia menahan dirinya agar tidak meremas mainan tersebut saat ini juga. Merasa aneh, Baekhyun meletakkan mainan tersebut diatas meja dan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya. Maniknya mendapati wajah Chaneol yang menatapnya hangat dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Tidak lama, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan menahan senyuman senangnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

' _Ternyata Baekhyun orang yang pemalu.'_

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali berjalan beriringan untuk makan siang kearah atap sekolah. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara keduanya, karena hanya Chanyeol yang selalu bicara untuk menanyakan apa saja kepada Baekhyun, dan mendapatkan gumaman dari lelaki yang lebih mungil. Saat keduanya telah sampai di atas atap gedung sekolah dan mengambil tempat duduk, Tiffany datang tidak lama setelah mereka. Wanita itu mengambil duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah bekal Baekhyun. Hanya terdapat buah dan juga jus dari tas bekal Baekhyun. Ia juga menatap bekal sang guru, satu buah box yang di siapkan untuk guru. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat Tiffany tidak membawa bekal dari rumahnya.

"Baek, kau sedang diet?"

"Baekhyun tidak sedang diet, kami bangun kesiangan jadi tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal."

Bukannya Baekhyun yang menjawab, melainkan Tiffany yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan satu sendok makanan kedalam mulutnya. Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip cepat, bingung kenapa Tiffany dapat mengetahui hal tersebut. namun setelahnya senyumanya merekah.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku membuat bekal khusus untuk Baekhyun!"

"Woah. Chanyeol sangat baik."

Mendengar ucapan Tiffany, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan sangat bangga. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang telah dirinya jaga dengan baik agar susunan di dalam kotak tidak hancur. Baru saja dirinya ingin membuka kotak bekal tersebut, sebuah suara mengejutkan dirinya dan kedua orang lainnya yang berada di samping dan di hadapannya.

"Jadi Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya disini~"

Chanyeol mengenal suara itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin yang berjalan kearah tempat duduk mereka. Ia memanggil nama Jongin dengan senyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin agar lelaki itu mendekat.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Jongin menatap satu persatu dari ketiga orang yang tengah duduk lalu ikut mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun meskipun spot yang tersisa sangat kecil.

"Ten-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa berucap satu katapun. "Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?" perkataan Chanyeol tidak mampu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol menatap bingung pintu atap, tempat dimana tubuh Baekhyun menghilang disana. Ia ingin mengejar Baekhyun, namun dirinya merasa tidak enak dengan Jongin yang baru datang.

"Chanyeol, kau harus menyusul Baekhyun. Jangan lupa bawa bekal yang telah kau siapkan."

Chanyeol menatap kearah Tiffany yang tengah menopang dagunya disertai dengan senyuman. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu. Namun setelahnya ia membereskan kotak bekalnya dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang semoga belum berjalan jauh dari atap. Meninggalkan Tiffany dan Jongin berdua diatas atap dengan mata yang saling memandang.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Tiffany memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Ia menatap Jongin yang menatapnya tidak suka. Helaan nafas terdegar dari bibir Tiffany. Ia membereskan box nasi yang telah di makannya lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan atap. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu Baekhyun lagi. Apa kau belum puas dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan?" Jongin ikut membangkitkan dirinya. tatapan mata tajamnya tidak lepas dari wanita cantik di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau salah satu yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, bibi?"

Rahang Tiffany menjadi kaku, telapak tangannya menggepal mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Tiffany melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kepala yang mendongak menatap langit di atasnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mencegah lelaki itu masuk kedalam tempat yang baginya seperti neraka di sekolah. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin erat saat Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari perpustakaan, membawa lelaki itu kearah taman belakang sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun pada salah satu kursi taman, dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat senang pergi secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah dan rumput dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa karena Jongin?" ekspresi datar Baekhyun sedikit berubah ketika nama Jongin disebut, dan Chanyeol tidak melewatkah hal tersebut.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi membuka tas bekal yang berad diatas pangkuannya kemudian mengambil salah satu kimbab dengan menggunakan sumpit. Ia mengarahkan kimbab tersebut kearah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di depan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau makan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Makan," ucapan Chanyeol semakin tegas. Lelaki itu juga semakin menyodorkan potongan kimbab kearah Baekhyun. Bahkan ia menyentuhkan kimbab tersebut pada bibir Baekhyun.

Manik sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah kimbab yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu dan menerima kimbab dari Chanyeol masuk kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengunyah makanan tersebut dengan pelan dengan tatapan yang melihat kearah sampingnya, menghindari tatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Enak?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Baru saja dirinya menelan kimbab yang telah selesai di kunyahnya, Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan uluran suapan dari Chanyeol. Kali ini bukan kimbab, melainkan satu potong _chicken katsu_. Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan anggukan kepala. Menyuruhnya kembali menerima suapannya. Sambil mengedipkan matanya cepat, Baekhyun memasukkan potongan ayam tersebut dan kembali mengunyahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol telah menahan jeritan senang dalam dirinya. chanyeol mengambil satu potong kimbab dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Ia kembali menahan jeritan ketika menyadari dirinya makan menggunakan sumpit yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Bukankah artinya dirinya dan Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja saling berciuman. Rona merah di pipi Chanyeol terlihat samar. Tidak mau berpikir macam-macam, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Baek, _squishy_ pemberianku harus kau jaga baik-baik. _Okay_?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol membuat lengkungan dalam pada bibirnya hingga satu lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

.

.

.

 _Semuanya terjadi ketika Baekhyun duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah. Ketika dirinya masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan teman-teman satu kelasnya yang terarah kepadanya. Bahkan telinganya dapat mendengar suara bisikan di sekitarnya yang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Dengan diam Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _Dirinya tidak pernah berbuat aneh-aneh selama ini. Kenapa dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kelasnya? Bahkan ketika dirinya berjalan menuju kelasnya tidak jarang yang melihatnya sambil berbisik di koridor._

" _Woah Byun Baekhyun!" tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak saat sebuah pukulan di mejanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Heechul. Lelaki dengan mulut besarnya. Mata sipitnya melirik kearah kanan Heechul dan mendapati orang yang sangat di kenalnya. Kim Jongin._

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau diam-diam sangat berani."_

" _M-maksudmu?"_

" _Kemarin Jongin melihatmu berkencan dengan seorang wanita dewasa," ucap Heechul sambil merangkul Jongin. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai senangnya, namun Baekhyun yang melihatnya bagaikan pintu neraka yang terbuka di depannya. "Benar bukan Jongin?"_

" _Ya," ucap Jongin singkat. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang bergetar. Ia meremas kedua telapak tangannya dan mengeraskan rahangnya. "Bahkan mereka berciuman, sangat panas. Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya yang tidak pernah kita lihat kepada wanita itu."_

" _A-apa? Tidak!"_

" _Jangan berbohong, Byun," Heechul menahan pundak Baekhyun yang akan berdiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. "Tidak ku sangka kau lelaki seperti itu, Byun. Apa kau juga menyukai nenek-nenek?"_

 _Ucapan Heechul mendapatkan gelak tawa dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang semakin kabur karena genangan airmata pada pelupuk kelopak matanya. Ketika dirinya berkedip, airmata yang telah ditampung olehnya turun membasahi pipinya._

" _Tenang saja, Byun. Satu sekolah akan segera tau tentang hal ini~"_

 _Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Heechul berjalan keluar kelas Baekhyun sambil merangkul Jongin. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertunduk menahan isak tangisnya. Di kelilingi oleh teman satu kelasnya yang menertawakan dan mengejek dirinya._

 _._

 _Tidak berhenti di sekolah menengah, Baekhyun kembali merasakan penyiksaan di sekolah akhir karena Jongin yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah masuk ke sekolah yang tidak dimasuki oleh teman satu angkatannya. Namun entah bagaimana Jongin dapat masuk ke sekolah ini._

" _Hey, kalian tau bukan kalau Baekhyun menyukai wanita dewasa?"_

 _Dan sialnya dirinya satu kelas dengan lelaki itu._

" _Wanita yang dikencani oleh Baekhyun itu bu Tiffany, guru bahasa inggris kita."_

 _Dan sejak hari itu, tidak hanya Baekhyun yang mendapatkan kecaman dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Tiffany juga sering mendapatkan pertanyakan sarkas mengenai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dari para guru. Namun wanita itu hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis dan gelengan kepala karena permintaan Baekhyun._

 _Hal tersebut di lakukan agar Baekhyun agar dirinya tidak merasakan pertemanan yang hanya akan menyakiti dirinya._

.

oOo

.

 _Yeah~ chapter 6 rampung. Dan mulai dari sini udah masuk ke flashback ya. Cuma antara flashbacknya itu gak nyambung. Jadi semoga nggak bingung buat kedepannya. Dan satu lagi. FF ini akan di update setiap hari sabtu. Jadi tunggunya di hari sabtu aja ya~ dan makasih buat yang udah nunggu ff ini juga ngasih dukungan buat ff ini dan ff aku yang lainnya. Makasih banyak ya~ lupyu lupyu~ jangan lupa review ya^^ dan sorry for typo~_


	8. Chapter 7

Baekhyun menatap gerbang sekolahnya dengan waktu yang lama. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah dengan ragu-ragu. Tubuhnya tersentak pelan ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol, merasakan getaran listrik kecil ketika tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo kita pulang."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih terlihat ragu. Manik sipitnya melirik sekitarnya, sedikit menghela nafas menyadari bisikan-bisikan dan tatapan remeh kearahnya. Dengan mantap Baekhyun berjalan di samping Chanyeol dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak. Melihatkan keangkuhan yang sering ditunjukkan olehnya. Namun Chanyeol yang melihatnya kembali bingung dengan sikap lelaki mungil tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk sampai pada halte bus. Mereka menuju halte bus yang lebih jauh karena permintaan Baekhyun agar tidak ada murid dari sekolah mereka. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya dapat terjebak bersama Chanyeol. Dirinya hanya mengangguk ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk pulang bersama. Lalu ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun tidak sempat menolak Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya agar pulang bersama.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk pada kursi halte dengan jarak yang cukup dekat untuk menunggu bus datang. Baekhyun harus memastikan dirinya dengan Chanyeol selalu dekat. Karena hanya Chanyeol orang yang di kenalnya. Maniknya menatap lurus kearah jalan raya, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong kalau dirinya sangat cemas saat ini.

"Kau terlihat cemas, apa apa Baek?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Lelaki mungil itu melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian kembali menatap jalan raya dengan tatapan datar. "Ini pertama kalinya aku naik bus."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan. Heran dengan Baekhyun yang cemas namun masih dapat mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol dibuat gemas oleh lelaki mungil di sampingnya ini. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa bus yang akan mereka naiki sudah datang, langsung berdiri dengan tangan yang terjulur kearah Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga depan rumahmu."

Baekhyun melirik tangan Chanyeol. Tanpa menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah menuju pinggir jalan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang meremas tangannya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ketika bus telah berhenti sepenuhnya dan pintu terbuka, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang telah masuk kedalam bus terlebih dahulu. Setelah Chanyeol membayar tarif bus keduanya masuk kedalam bus. Sayangnya mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk karena kondisi bus yang lumayan ramai. Belum lagi ditambah oleh orang-orang yang baru saja masuk. Membuat keadaan bus bertambah sesak.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar lelaki itu berdiri pada bagian tengah bus. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun agar berdiri dekat tiang dan menyuruh lelaki itu berpegangan pada tiang. Sedangkan dirinya berpegangan pada jendela, menjada sisi kanan dan kiri Baekhyun agar tubuh mungil Baekhyun tetap pada tempatnya.

"C-chanyeol," kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang dan mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun terkejut menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun kembali menatap kedepan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sedangkan wajah Chanyeol perlahan merah padam dengan detak jantung yang menggila. Apalagi dirinya dapat merasakan kekenyalan _squishy_ Baekhyun yang sesekali menyentuh paha dan selangkangannya.

' _Sial. Jangan sekarang…'_

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Tulisan miring adalah flashback_

 **.**

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah melihat Chanyeol yang menghilang di tikungan menjauhi rumahnya. Setelah membuka sepatunya, Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah masuk. Baru sampai di ruang tengah, langkah Baekhyun terhenti karena seorang wanita yang mendekat kearahnya dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekdua tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Manik sipitnya menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan datar, tidak mengindahkan tatapan khawatir wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Aku sudah menunggumu, aku khawatir dan ketika sampai dirumah kau belum sampai."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman wanita tersebut dari kedua pundaknya. "Aku pulang bersama Chanyeol."

Helaan nafas lega terdengan dari wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. "Aku senang kau pulang bersama Chanyeol. Tapi lainkali kau harus memberitahukan ku terlebih dahulu. Aku khawatir."

Tanpa menjawab ataupun menggubris ucapan si wanita, Baekhyun melangkah menuju tangga rumahnya. Menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan wanita yang di tinggalnya menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Nyonya," sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun melambatkan langkahnya. Walaupun bukan dirinya yang dipanggil oleh salah seorang _maid_ di rumahnya. "Tuan besar akan pulang," Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat tersebut dengan jelas menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terkepal dan bergetar. Setelahnya ia berlari cepat menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sedangkan wanita yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah menatap sendu kearah lantai atas rumahnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _maid_ yang memberikan kabar. "Aku akan memasak untuknya," setelahnya ia menuju dapur diikuti dengan _maid_ tersebut.

Baekhyun yang telah masuk kedalam kamarnya langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Matanya menatap lurus kearah langit-langit dengan tatapan yang kosong. Ayahnya akan pulang. Setelah tiga bulan meninggalkannya untuk urusan pekerjaannya, lelaki itu akan pulang. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang _special_ ketika lelaki itu pulang, namun Baekhyun selalu merasa sesak jika berada di dekat lelaki yang menjadi ayahnya itu. Mengingatnya dan mendengar namanya saja Baekhyun sudah sesak.

Manik sipit Baekhyun terpejam, disertai dengan tarikan nafas panjang yang di hebuskan perlahan. Setelahnya ia duduk diatas ranjangnya, mengambil bingkisan yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun merasa bahwa mainan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol selalu menenangkan dirinya. Jika disaat dirinya merasa perasaan seperti saat ini, Baekhyun akan mengambil mainan kenyal tersebut dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Walaupun tanpa ada perubahan di wajahnya yang datar.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang begitu sampai di dalam kamarnya, tanpa melepaskan seragamnya. Maniknya menatap langit-langit kamarnya disertai senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian hari ini, kejadian bersama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak dapat mengontrol rona panas di wajahnya. Dirinya sangat bahagia hari ini, Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dapat dengan mudah dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dirinya sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah mulai melunak kepadanya. Dan pada saat itu, Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya dan mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu mereka akan melakukan… sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat _squishy_ indah di tubuh Baekhyun.

' _Sial. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah deg-degan.'_

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berguling diatas ranjangnya. Kemudian Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya dengan cepat dan emngambil satu kardus berukuran sedang dari kolong kasurnya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat kumpulan _squishy_ yang telah disiapkan olehnya untuk dijadikan media 'mendekati Baekhyun'.

" _Squishy-squishy_ yang telah kubeli dengan mahal… kalian harus membantuku!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan ' _Fighting,'_ untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol kembali menutup kardus tersebut dan berniat untuk kembali memasukkannya ditempat semula, kolong kasurnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti karena sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Manik bulat Chanyeol semakin bulat melihat keponakannya yang berlari menuju dirinya lalu duduk dihadapan kardus penuh dengan _squishy_ nya.

"Paman Chanyeol punya _squishy_ banyak sekali!"

 _Oh no_ …

Hana membuka kardus sedang milik Chanyeol. Matanya berbinar melihat tumpukan _squishy_ di hadapannya. Anak kecil itu membalikkan kardus tersebut hingga _squishy-squishy_ tersebut jatuh keatas lantai. "Ini semua untuk Hana, _'kan_?!" teriak si anak dengan histeris. Ia mengambil beberapa _squishy_ dengan satu pelukannya lalu berlari keluar kamar Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap _squishy_ nya yang berkurang dengan nafas yang memburu. " _Yak!_ Kim Hana!" dengan terburu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya mengejar keponakan satu-satunya. Ia menuruni tangga ketika mendengar suara Hana yang berada di lantai bawah. Saat dirinya sampai di ruang tengah, Chanyeol mendapati Hana yang tengah duduk di pangkuan ibunya.

"Ibu, Hana mengambil _squishy_ milikku."

Sandara menoleh kearah anak bungsunya dan menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Tapi kata Hana kau memberikan ini untuknya."

"Tidak! Dia mengambilnya sebelum aku mengucapkan satu katapun."

"Sudahlah," Sandara mengibaskan tangannya kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak boleh pelit dengan keponakanmu. Kau sudah besar Chanyeol, harus mengalah."

"Tapi aku membeli itu untuk ku berikan kepada seseorang, ibu."

"Siapa?"

Mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka kembali menutup dengan cepat. Matanya berkedip, bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Tidak mau dirinya semakin terpojok, Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali melangkah menuju lantai atas. "Yasudah aku bisa beli lagi."

"Jadi kau sedang banyak uang? Jangan langsung ke kamarmu, belikan ibu makanan enak cepat, sebelum ayahmu pulang."

"Ibu~!" rengekan Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan memenuhi ruang tengah kediaman Park.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tubuh tegak dan tatapan lurus menuju piring di hadapannya. Tidak mempedulikan para _maid_ yang menyediakan makanan-makanan, meletakkan piring dengan makanan lezat di atas meja makan. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, masih datar. Meskipun kini di hadapannya duduk seorang lelaki dewasa yang tengah berfokus dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

"Eum… ayo makan."

Sebuah suara dari wanita yang duduk di samping si lelaki membuat Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengambil nasi dan lauk di hadapannya. Begitu pula lelaki dewasa di hadapannya. Ketiganya makan dalam diam. Mengunyah makanan dalam mulut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada sebuah percakapan, yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan dari sendok dan piring yang saling beradu.

Sesi makan ketiganya diakhiri dengan satu potong pudding yang disediakan oleh para _maid_. Baekhyun menghabiskan pudding tersebut dengan cepat kemudian mendorong piringnya menjauh saat dirinya telah selesai. Baekhyun mendorong kursinya, lalu berencana untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kembali duduk, Baekhyun."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang menjadi ayahnya itu berbicara dengannya. Dengan patuh Baekhyun kembali duduk pada kursinya tanpa menatap kearah lelaki di depannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Tidak ada masalah."

Lelaki bernama Nichkhun itu mengangguk kemudian mengambil cangkir yang berisikan kopi lalu menyesapnya pelan. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih mengangkat cangkir. Genggamannya pada cangkir menguat, hingga rahangnya ikut mengerat. Nichkhun memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh ke kamarmu."

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum dirinya kembali menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan sepasang orang dewasa yang masih menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing. Walaupun lebih tepatnya yang wanita menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tiffany," suara rendah Nichkhun membuat tubuh si wanita terlonjak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang telah menghilang kemudian menoleh kearah lelaki di sampingnya. "Datang ke ruang kerjaku, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil piring-piring kotor dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. "Baiklah. Aku akan bantu membereskan ini dulu," usai itu Tiffany menatap punggung Nichkhun yang keluar dari ruang makan dengan helaan nafas pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Tiffany lebih memilih melakukan pekerjaan yang setidaknya meringankan pekerjaan _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah mereka.

.

.

Sampai di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun menuju meja belajarnya kemudian duduk pada kursi di depannya. Tatapan matanya lurus menatap kosong kearah depan. Tubuhnya duduk lesu di atas kursi. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu menahannya. Ketika dirinya menghembuskan nafasnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Manik sipitnya kembali terbuka, dan saat kelopaknya kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan itu jatuh satu tetes airmata membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap telapak tangannya yang basah karena tetesan dari airmatanya, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Mata Baekhyun kembali terpejam. Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong, kalau dirinya merindukan sosok ayahnya. Namun apa yang dapat dilakukan Baekhyun selain menghindar sebisa mungkin dari sang ayah? Bahkan Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan rasa sesak ketika sang ayah yang menolak dirinya, tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

.

 _Baekhyun kecil duduk meringkuk diatas kasurnya dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata. Kedua kakinya yang tertekuk di depan dadanya ia peluk dengan kedua tangannya. Telapak tangannya menutup dan menekan daun telinganya. Tidak membiarkan suara-suara dari luar kamarnya terdengar. Namun meskipun dirinya berusaha sekuat apapun, Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar kalimat dari lelaki yang selama ini dia panggil ayah._

" _Jangan biarkan dia muncul di depanku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya."_

 _Telapak tangannya yang tadinya menutup kedua telinganya kini menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Membungkam mulutnya agar suara isak tangisnya tidak terdengar. Baekhyun tidak ingin jika ayahnya mendengar isak tangisnya, sang ayah akan semakin marah kepadanya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._

 _Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan sebuah tas besar lalu hingga kini tidak kembali. Dan ayahnya yang sangat menyayanginya tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang jahat dan selalu menatap tajam dirinya. Tidak ada lagi ibu atau ayahnya yang akan memeluk dan memberikan kecupan sebelum tidur. Tidak ada yang memeluknya ketika menangis. Hanya ada para maid yang selalu berusaha menghiburnya._

 _Cklek_

 _Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Saat manik sipitnya menatap seorang wanita yang masuk kedalam kemarnya dan mendekat kearahnya, Baekhyun semakin mengeluarkan airmatanya deras. Tidak hanya para maid, Baekhyun melupakan wanita ini yang selalu datang dan menghiburnya._

" _Bibi Tiffany…"_

 _Ketika wanita itu telah duduk disamping dirinya, Baekhyun langsung memeluk perut si wanita lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. ia menangis keras-keras, membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Tiffany. Elusan lembut pada kepalanya membuat Baekhyun perlahan tenang._

 _Setelah memastikan bahwa anak yang memeluknya telah tenang, Tiffany mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu membawanya kedalam pangkuannya. Dengan telaten, ia mengusap airmata Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan yang telah di bawa olehnya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya._

" _Baekki tidak boleh terlalu sering menangis, bukankah Baekki sudah kelas 5?"_

 _Si bocah mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya yang terasa gatal. Ia memeluk leher Tiffany dan meneggelamkan wajahnya disana._

" _Baekki takut dengan ayah."_

" _Ayah Baekki hanya sedang lelah…" Tiffany terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. "Baekki tidak boleh terus menangis. Nanti Baekki tidak akan setinggi Changmin."_

 _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang bergetar setelah mendengar ucapan Tiffany. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan punggung tangan yang menghapus airmatanya yang akan kembali keluar. "Baekki ingin setinggi Changmin."_

" _Kalau begitu jangan menangis. Tersenyum~"_

 _Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya lalu menarik ingusnya kuat-kuat. Setelahnya ia membuat senyuman lebar yang dibalas dengan senyuman khas Tiffany._

" _Baekki mau makan ice cream?"_

 _Pertanyaan Tiffany mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari Baekhyun. "Baekki juga mau makan sosis," kali ini Tiffany yang mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan anak lelaki di depannya. Kemudian setelah merapikan penampilan Baekhyun, Tiffany mengajak anak kecil itu untuk membeli ice cream dan sosis kesukaannya._

.

oOo

.

 _Okay… chapter kali ini di awali dengan moment manis ChanBaek dan di akhiri dengan terkuaknya Tiffany sedikit demi sedikit :v nah yang nanya siapa itu Tiffany, bisa dilihat kira-kira dia itu siapa di Chapter ini._

 _Sampai keteu lagi di sabtu depan~ terima kasih banyak buat yang udah sempetin baca cerita ini apalagi sampai review. Dan aku bener-bener seneng sama review kalian di chapter sebelumnya kkk. Luplup. Dan terakhir, sorry kalau ada typo~_


	9. Chapter 8

Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun memang pendiam. Bahkan lelaki itu hidup tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Namun Chanyeol tau kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu walaupun terkesan tidak peduli dan hanya diam saja, tapi Baekhyun tetap memberikan perhatian untuk semua ucapannya. Walaupun Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Tapi hari ini Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan kosongnya kearah buku yang tengah di bacanya, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak membaca buku tersebut.

Sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dagu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Memanggil nama lelaki itu berulang kali, namun tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menyerah, ia menekan-nekan lengan Baekhyun namun lelaki mungil itu masih bergeming.

"Baekhyun…"

 _PUK_

Chanyeol menoleh saat merasakan tepukan pada bahunya. Ia mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya, Joohyuk. Kedua alisnya terangkat, merespon lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Jangan mengajaknya bicara, Chanyeol. Kau hanya akan menjadi patung untuknya," Joohyuk menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan bibir yang menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya. Tangannya terkepal kemudian menonjok pelan dada Joohyuk. "Dia sedang memiliki suasana hati yang buruk. Biasanya Baekhyun meresponku, _kok_ ," ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan disetiap perkataannya.

Lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Mau ikut taruhan? Kali ini hadiahnya kupon makan ayam."

"Tentu!" Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju gerombolan teman-teman kelasnya yang sedang bermain membalikkan kartu dengan satu tepukan udara. Siapa yang berhasil membalikkan kartu tersebut, akan mendapatkan kupon makan ayam gratis. Saat Chanyeol duduk diantara teman-temannya, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dengan senyuman tipis.

 _'Baekhyun, aku akan memenangkan taruhan ini agar aku dapat mentraktirmu gratis.'_

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

Chanyeol meniup-niup poninya dengan bosan. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu ceria kini terlihat menyedihkan. Mata bulatnya sayu dengan tatapan sendu pada kotak makannya, bibirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan hidungnya memerah entah karena apa. Sedangkan Jongin yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya melirik Chanyeol kesal. Karena baginya, Chanyeol yang seperti ini sangat mengganggu konsentrasi makannya.

" _Ck_! Kau hanya tinggal datang kepada Baekhyun. Biasanya kau selalu mengikutinya."

"Tapi Baekhyun menyuruhku jangan mengikutinya lagi," Chanyeol menggaruk pucuk kepalanya. Ia membalas tatapan malas Jongin dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Baekhyun menatapku sangat tajam. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Baekhyun. Itu sangat meyeramkan!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sendok dan sumpit yang berada dalam genggamannya ia letakkan di atas tempat makannya. Matanya kembali menatap Chanyeol. Satu tangannya menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan kemudian menepuk-nepuknya. "Kau tau Chanyeol?" helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir Jongin saat melihat lelaki tinggi di hadapannya menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya. "Itu tandanya Baekhyun sangat ingin kau mendatanginya. Dia tengah melakukan tarik ulur."

"Benarkah?" satu titik cahaya hadir di mata Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dengan yakin Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Chanyeol, meyakinkan lelaki tersebut. "Tentu saja. _Masa_ yang seperti ini saja kau tidak peka?" Jongin kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan menyuapkan satu potong daging ayam kedalam mulutnya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat cari Baekhyun."

Usai Jongin mengucapkan kata tersebut, Chanyeol langsung berdiri lalu berlari keluar kantin sebelum menepuk pundak Jongin terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Jongin menghela nafas lega saat Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya. "Akhirnya aku dapat makan dengan tenang," ujarnya pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara membuat Jongin tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Daehyun yang menatap aneh dirinya. Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanan hari ini enak."

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Chanyeol pergi lagi? Anak itu tidak pernah lagi makan siang bersama."

Senyuman miring terlihat pada wajah tampan Jongin. Ia kembali menyuapkan makanan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun. "Chanyeol… dia harus menemui masa depannya."

.

Hampir setiap sudut sekolah Chanyeol lewati untuk mencari Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya dapat mengangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang berada di taman sekolah mereka. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak melihat kaki Baekhyun yang terlihat dari balik pohon, mungkin dia tidak akan menemukan Baekhyun. Karena lelaki itu duduk pada bagian belakang pohon, menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Tanpa berucap satu katapun, Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikanmu makanan," Chanyeol berucap sebelum Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan tidak mengenakan hatinya. "Kau tidak membawa bekal. Jadi kau harus menerima bekal dariku."

Chanyeol membuka tas bekalnya kemudian menunjukkan kotak makannya. Ia membuka kotak makannya lalu menjulurkannya kearah Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut melihat Baekhyun yang menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"K-kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap bekalnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengendus makanan di dalamnya. Takut-takut makanan yang telah di buat olehnya telah basi.

"Aku tidak mau makan bekalmu."

"Kenapa?" bahu Chanyeol turun kebawah.

"Aku tidak suka mentimun."

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawanya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun dapat bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu hanya karena mentimun? Chanyeol mengambil satu lembar tissue yang berada di dalam tas bekalnya kemudin menyingkarkan mentimun tersebut dengan membungkusnya di dalam tissue. "Aku sudah menyingkirkan mentimunnya. Sekarang ayo makan, Baekhyunnie…"

Seperti hari kemarin, Chanyeol kembali menyuapi Baekhyun bekalnya dan juga memakan bekal tersebut untuk dirinya. chanyeol tersenyum senang sembari dirinya menyuapi Baekhyun. Manik bulatnya tidak terlepas memandang Baekhyun yang mengunyah dengan tatapan lurus kearah depan. Memperhatikan keindahan di hadapannya. Manik sipit yang di hiasi dengan bulu mata panjang yang sangat cantik. Sangat mempesona.

"Hey, Baek."

Panggilan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melirikkan matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Baekhyun mendengus kemudian membuang mukanya kearah samping. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah di atasnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengehla nafasnya pelan. "Kau boleh bercerita denganku, Baek. Mungkin… hal tersebut dapat membuat perasaanmu lebih baik."

Setelahnya keadaan menjadi hening. Chanyeol hanya memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya dengan menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani untuk kembali menyuapi Baekhyun. Dalam keheningan tersebut, Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh mungil yang terlihat rapuh. Ia ingin mendekapnya, namun tubuh Baekhyun terasa jauh dari dekapannya. Chanyeol meremas sendok di tangannya dengan bibir bawah yang di gigit gugup.

"Hey pulang bersama lagi, _ya_."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol kemudian menatap datar kearah Chanyeol dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak. "Kenapa aku harus pulang bersamamu?"

Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia berlutut untuk mempermudah dirinya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana. ketika dirinya telah berhasil mengambil benda tersebut, Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu dengan semangat ia memperlihatkan secarik kertas kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku mempunyai kupon makan ayam gratis. Kita harus makan bersama!" Chanyeol berucap penuh dengan semangat. Senyuman lebarnya tidak bosan ia perlihatkan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menepuk-nepuk celana bagian bokong dan pahanya yang kotor karena rumput kering yang menempel. "Baiklah," setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Selesai dengan suasana bahagia dalam dirinya, Chanyeol membereskan bekalnya sebelum mengejar Baekhyun yang telah menuju kelas terlebih dahulu.

.

Sesuai dengan ucapan keduanya di taman sekolah saat makan siang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini telah berada di dalam sebuah kedai ayam goreng. Dengan bermodalkan kupon makan gratis, keduanya menyantap ayam goreng dengan lahap. Walaupun lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang sangat antusias memakan ayamnya, Baekhyun hanya makan dengan tenang jatah ayam untuknya. Sesekali Chanyeol akan menatap Baekhyun yang di balas dengan lirikkan lelaki itu. Setelahnya Chanyeol akan memberikan senyuman lebarnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ohya, Baek. kau sudah belajar untuk kuis besok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil gelas miliknya kemudian menyedot menumannya dengan sedotan. Maniknya menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat lesu dengan bahu yang turun ke bawah. "Kau belum belajar?"

Gelengan kecil di berikan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benci Kimia."

Tanpa berucap satu katapun, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sana. ia membuka buku tersebut kemudian meletakkannya di tengah-tengah mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengajarimu," Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat senyuman lebar Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol datar namun tajam. "Ini untuk bayaran bekal dan ayam hari ini."

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka dengan senyuman lebar yang semakin lebar. Ia berpindah tempat duduknya menjadi di samping Baekhyun. "Agar aku lebih jelas mendengar penjelasanmu."

Tidak mempedulikan ucapan dan perilaku Chanyeo, Baekhyun mendekatkan buku catatan miliknya kearah Chanyeol. Bertanya bagian yang tidak dimengerti kepada Chanyeol, tanpa tau lelaki tinggi itu menjawabnya secara asal dengan menunjuk materi yang telah terbuka di buku catatan miliknya. Dengan serius Baekhyun menjelaskan setiap rumus yang tertulis di buku miliknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap dirinya yang tengah serius. Memperhatikan gerak bibirnya ketika berbicara dengan senyuman senangnya.

"Mengerti?"

"Sangat," Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Baekhyun cepat disertai senyuman manis. "Penjelasanmu lebih mudah dimengerti dibandingkan dengan guru di sekolah. Dan catatanmu sangat rapi, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam kemudian kembali menatap lurus kearah depan. Ia kembali mengambil minumannya dan menyesapnya pelan. Membiarkan Chanyeol membolak-balikkan buku catatannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku blazernya. Ia mengambil benda persegi tersebut untuk mengecek notifikasi yang masuk. Sebuah pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya dengan segera Baekhyun balas.

"Aku hampir lupa memberikan ini untukmu," mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah bingkisan yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau memberikanku ini lagi?"

"Yup," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan memberikanmu _squishy_ setiap hari."

"Aku juga tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tidak apa. Kau menerimanya saja aku sudah senang."

Baekhyun mengambil _squishy_ dari Chanyeol tanpa berucap satu katapun. Kemudian ia meletakkan bingkisan tersebut kedalam tasnya. Keduanya kembali terhanyut dalam keheningan. Baekhyun masih asik menyesap minumannya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah minum dengan serius.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau… tidak mempunyai teman?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tinggi itu. Ia meletakkan gelas miliknya kemudian mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya.

"Jadi kau tidak membutuhkanku?"

"Ya."

"Ah… begitu…" Chanyeol menopang pipinya dengan salah satu tangannya. Dengan kepala yang di miringkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya. Bibirnya membentu sebuah senyuman teduh. "Untungnya sejak awal aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, bukan temanmu."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi. Dan ekspresi Baekhyun dengan kening yang berkerut membuat Chanyeol kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kedai. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun semakin menjadi panic. Dengan cepat ia menyusul Baekhyun lalu berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Aku antar kau sampai rumah."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hari sudah makin gelap."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Aku harus bertemu seseorang. Jadi tidak perlu mengantarku."

Seperti sebuah sihir, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol hanya dapat diam ketika Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapannya setelah memberhentikan sebuah taxi yag membawanya pergi. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk emnyentuh dadanya yang masih berdetak cepat.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu…" wajah Chanyeol memerah padam hingga mencapai telinganya. "Tapi Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan… aku semakin menyukainya."

.

.

Setelah membayar tarif taxi, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil tersebut dan melangkah mendekati sebuah restorant yang terlihat mewah. Ia mengeck jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun masuk kedalam restorant tersebut tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian seragamnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang. Ketika maniknya telah menangkap bayangan seorang wanita yang tidak asing untuknya, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia menelan liurnya bulat-bulat lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Kaki pendeknya melangkah kecil mendekati meja wanita tersebut. Semakin dekat, semakin cepat pula detak jantungnya. Baekhyun melipat bibirnya kemudian melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ibu…" panggilnya membuat wanita itu menoleh karahnya. Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada wanita tersebut. yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar senang wanita yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Taeyeon –wanita tersebut, berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk tubuh sang anak yang sangat di rindukannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar sambil mengelus pipinya. "Ayo duduk."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menuruti ucapan sang ibu untuk duduk di hadapan ibunya. matanya melirik kearah seorang anak perempuan yang menatapnya dengan mata yang mirip sepertinya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum dan membelai rambut anak kecil tersebut. "Halo Rachel. Kau sudah sembuh?"

Si anak menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyuman manis untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap sang ibu. "Kau memotong rambutmu."

"Ya. Bukankah aku terlihat lebih muda?"

"Ibu terlihat sama sejak aku kecil, tidak banyak berubah."

Taeyeon tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar memesan makanan. Selagi Baekhyun memesan makanan, sesekali ia akan memperhatikan anak perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya beberapa kali memeriksa suhu tubuh Rachel dengan meletakkan telapaknya pada dahi si anak. Setelah Baekhyun selesai dengan pesanannya, Taeyeon kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau hanya memesan _dessert_?"

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Ia menujukkan senyuman lucunya kepada sang ibu. "Aku punya kupon ayam goreng gratis. Jadi sebelum kemari aku sudah makan."

"Ah… seharusnya kau menyimpan kupon itu untuk besok, Baek."

"Aku lupa kalau kita akan bertemu," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Taeyeon yang melihat hal tersebut menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat sang anak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lucu. "Tidak apa. Ibu senang dapat bertemu denganmu."

Manik sipit Baekhyun bergetar dengan binar yang terlihat jelas dari sana. bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang tulus. Ia membalas genggaman tangan sang ibu dengan erat. "Aku juga…" ucapan singkatnya membuat sang ibu tersenyum manis. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menahan airmata yang akan keluar dari manik sipitnya. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya dan sangat ingin memeluknya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Ayahmu… sering pulang?"

Senyuman yang sedaritadi di pertahankan oleh Baekhyun seketika luntur. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, namun genggaman lain dari tangan sang ibu membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Ayah hanya pulang dua bulan sekali. Dia saat ini sedang di rumah."

Pembicaraan keduanya terpotong saat seorang pelayan datang untuk membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. Mereka makan dalam diam. Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan sikap ibunya yang menyuapin makanan pada Rachel dengan telaten. Ia meremas pisau dan garpu yang di genggamnya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Sosis panggang yang baru dua suap ia makan tidak lagi tersentuh oleh kedua benda besi ditangannya.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat saat dirinya mendengar suara tangisan Rachel. Pada saat itu Baekhyun menangkap sosok ibunya yang mengangkat tubuh kecil anak berumur enam tahun itu kedalam pangkuannya kemudian menenangkannya dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Bibir bawah Baekhyun ia gigit pelan.

"Apa Rachel masih sakit?"

Taeyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tadi pagi suhu tubuhnya sudah normal. Tapi sekarang kembali tinggi," ucapnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Rachel.

"Kalau begitu Rachel harus beristirahat."

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak apa, ibu," Baekhyun mengambil tasnya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. ia mengambil tas ibunya dan menyuruh sang ibu agar ikut berdiri. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membayar tagihannya, ibu cepat bawa Rachel ke mobil."

Taeyeon menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian memeluk tubuh Rachel yang berada di dalam gendongannya kemudian berjalan keluar dari restorant. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap sedih tubuh sang ibu yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Setelah selesai membayar tagihan, Baekhyun menyusul sang ibu yang telah berada di mobilnya. Baekhyun memberikan tas milik sang ibu dan membantu mendudukkan Rachel pada kursi khusus anak di kursi belakang.

"Cepat sembuh, Rachel…" manik Baekhyun menatap adiknya dengan senyuman kecilnya. Tangannya mengelus kepala sang adik kemudian turun mengelus pipinya. Melihat anak gadis kecil ini membuat Baekhyun mengingat dirinya jatuh sakit saat kecil. Mata yang sayu, pipi dan ujung hidung yang memerah.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, namun tiba-tiba ia memutas tas ranelnya hingga berada di depan tubuhnya. Ia membuka tasnya kemudian mengambil bingkisan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap bingkisan tersebut ragu-ragu kemudian menatap Rachel yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memberikan bingkisan tersebut kepada Rachel. Walau dalam hatinya mengucapkan maaf kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini untukmu."

Tangan kecil Rachel mengambil bingkisan dari Baekhyun. Mata sayunya menatap bingung kearah bingkisan tersebut dan Baekhyun. "Ini… apa _oppa_?"

"Hm… mainan," ucap Baekhyun ragu. Sejujurnya ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya kepada Rcahel. Namun ia menekan _squishy_ tersebut dari luar plastik dengan kuat. "Lihat…"

"Woah…" mata sayu Rachel berbinar. "Terima kasih, _oppa_."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Ia menutup pintu mobil lalu menghadap kearah sang ibu yang sedaritadi memperhatikan dirinya dan Rachel. Baekhyun membalas senyuman sang ibu kemudian memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

"Ya… sebaiknya jika Rachel belum sehat jangan bertemu dulu."

"Ibu tau… aku memang bukan ibu yang baik."

"Tidak. Kau ibu yang baik untukku."

Taeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus punggung anaknya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Setelah pelukan keduanya terlepas, Taeyeon membuka pintu mobil kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Ia menurunkan jendela mobil untuk memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Baekhyun. Lalu keduanya melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil yang dikendarai Taeyeon mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat Baekhyun yang berdiri menatap sendu mobil sang ibu yang menjauh.

Senyuman Baekhyun seketika hilang, sebagaimana hilangnya mobil sang ibu dari pengelihatannya. Setelahnya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang.

.

.

Chanyeol menendang kerikil yang ditemuinya di tengah jalan dengan kuat. Ia menggerutu kesal sepanjang perjalannya menuju halte bus. Hari sudah gelap, dan esok hari dirinya akan bertemu dengan kuis Kimia. Namun kakaknya dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya mengambil barang. Dan sialnya lagi, barang tersebut harus diambil di tengah kota. Yang makin membuatnya sial adalah, dirinya yang terlalu bodoh tidak dapat mengendarai kendaraan, sehingga dirinya harus menggunakan bus untuk menuju tempat dimana barang tersebut berada. Jika ibunya yang cantik itu tidak menyuruhnya dengan suara yang lembut dan senyuman manis –itu artinya sebuah ancaman, Chanyeol tidak akan mau pergi membantu kakaknya yang sangat manja tapi kurang ajar itu.

Tapi mungkin semua hal yang terjadi tidak hanya sebuah kesialan. Pasalnya senyum Chanyeol langsung mengembang saat dirinya menangkap sosok mungil yang dikenalnya. Byun Baekhyun. Senyuman Chanyeol digantikan dengan wajah terkejut karena melihat Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum. Sangat manis. Dan Chanyeol merasakan kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menyipit, menyadari Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil melambai kearah seorang wanita yang akan masuk kedalam mobil. Ia mendengus pelan. "Jadi dia ingin bertemu dengan wanita…"

Setelah mobil itu menjauh, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju kearah Baekhyun. Ia berdiri di hadapan lelaki mungil itu dengan mata yang menyelidik.

"Jadi kau akan bertemu dengan wanita? Bahkan kau tersenyum kepadanya," Chanyeol tidk menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan mengacuhkan dirinya. bahkan lelaki itu melangkah menjauhi dirinya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tidak terima, Chanyeol kembali mengikuti Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya hingga Baekhyun kembali berada di hadapannya. "Hei, Baek-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat dirinya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata. Bahkan dirinya dapat melihat ujung hidung Baekhyun yang memerah.

"K-kau kenapa?" Chanyeol meletakkan asal barang milik kakaknya yang berada disalah satu tangannya lalu memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Namun dengan kuat Baekhyun menepis tangannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah taksi datang kearah mereka. Dan belum sempat Chanyeol mencegat Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu telah menaiki taksi yang melaju meninggalkan tempatnya.

Mata Chanyeol tidak lepas menatap kearah perginya taksi tersebut, bahkan hingga taksi tersebut menghilang pada sebuah pertigaan. Dalam hatinya memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa lelaki itu menangis?

"Baekhyun…"

.

oOo

.

 _Okay chapter 8 rampung dan gak ada flashback dulu ya~ semoga kalian puas karena chapter ini udah lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter lainnya hehe. Buat yang udah nebak si Taeyeon emak Baekhyun pas di intagram, selamat kalian benar kkk. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca apalagi review di chapter kemarin. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo. Jadi jangan lupa review lagi ya *tebar lope._


	10. Chapter 9

Tiffany memarkirkan mobil yang di kendarai olehnya pada tempat parkir khusus untuk guru. Setelah memastikan mobilnya telah terparkir dengan benar, ia mematikan mesin mobilnya. Saat megambil tas miliknya yang berada di kursi belakang, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang dengan cepat keluar dari mobil. Dirinya juga bergerak cepat keluar mobil untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu berhenti sejenak di tempatnya.

"Semalam kenapa kau pulang sangat malam?"

Baekhyun menatap wanita di depannya dengan acuh. "Aku bertemu dengan ibuku."

Sebuah senyuman kecil merekah di bibir Tiffany. Wanita itu menghela nafas lega lalu menunjukkan senyuman dengan mata bulan sabitnya kepada Baekhyun. "Syukurlah… aku sempat khawatir. Lalu bagaimana kabar Taeyeon?"

"Dia semakin cantik," usai mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun melangkah menjauhi Tiffany, menuju gedung sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih menatap punggungnya.

Sejujurnya Tiffany merasakan setitik rasa sennag saat mendnegar Baekhyun bertemu dengan ibunya. lalu mendengar bahwa kabar taeyeon baik-baik saja. Namun melihat sikap Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasa, Tiffany menjadi sedih setelahnya. Baekhyun memang menjadi pendiam, namun dirinya dapat merasakan kesedihan lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun, dirinya telah bersama Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun, dan melihatnya tumbuh berkembang menjadi lelaki yang beranjak dewasa. Walaupun tidak ada darahnya yang mengalir dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Tiffany dapat mengerti Baekhyun lebih dari Nichkhun, ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah menghela nafas, Tiffany memeluk tasnya lalu mulai melangkah menuju gedung sekolah. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara membuat dirinya diam ditempat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menanyakan kabar bibi Taeyeon."

Tiffany mengenal suara itu. Kim Jongin. Ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian menoleh kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Kau sangat tidak tau malu," Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Tiffany sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang telah dihisapnya.

"Jangan merokok di sekolah."

Mata Jongin menyipit. Ia membuang rokok tersebut sembarangan lalu menginjaknya hingga api dari rokok tersebut padam. Setelahnya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, ia melangkah meninggalkan Tiffany yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan airmata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalian tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" bisiknya pelan seiring menghilangnya tubuh Jongin di balik tembok.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak dirinya telah sampai di kelasnya. Ia meletakkan tas miliknya lalu berdiri dengan cemas di depan pintu kelas. Menunggu teman sebangkunya datang dengan cemas. Walaupun dirinya mendapatkan pertanyaan dari teman sekelasnya yang lain, ataupun dari kelas lain Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan decakan malas dan gelengan sambil menyuruh orang tersebut pergi dari hadapannya. Yang dia inginkan adalah Baekhyun, bukan orang-orang yang mengganggu pemandangannya dari lorong yang menuju kelasnya.

Saat matanya emnangkap siluet tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja berbelok kearah lorong, Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju orang tersebut kemudian berdiri di hadapannya, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang tidak pernah di dapatkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menolak, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari tempat mereka dengan cepat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dan berusaha tidak mengindahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menatap mereka dengan aneh dan bingung. Bahkan terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang menyebutkan namanya dengan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol membawanya menaiki tangga, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol membawanya keatap sekolah. Ia mulai membuka matanya lalu masih mengikuti Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam atap. Matahari hangat pagi mulai menyinari tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ada ap-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Ia yang terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan yang terjadi hanya dapat diam terpaku dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang membesar.

"Baekhyun…" bisik Chanyeol pelan. Lelaki tinggi itu semakin mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau boleh bercerita apapun kepadaku. Kau boleh meluapkan kesedihanmu kepadaku. Aku… aku tidak suka ketika melihatmu menangis seperti kemarin. Aku ingin kau… mempercayaiku."

Bagai sebuah _background_ yang tepat, angin berhembus kearah keduanya yang tengah terlarut dalam keheningan. Suara angin membuat keduanya memejamkan mata dengan saling mendekap. Pasalnya Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat tangannya lalu mulai membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis yang akan keluar. "A-aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, Byun Baekhyun…" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu menatap dalam kearah mata sipit Baekhyun. "Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Baekhyun balas menatap dalam kearah mata Chanyeol. Melihat ketulusan dari mata Chanyeol membuat matanya bergetar, disertai dengan airmata yang keluar deras dari sudu matanya.

" _Hiks_ …"

Isak tangis Baekhyun terdengar seiring semakin derasnya airmata yang keluar dari matanya. Tangan Baekhyun yang berada di punggung Chanyeol terkepal, meremas _blazer_ sekolah Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"A-aku… tidak apa…"

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol melembut. Ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun lalu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengeluarkan helaan nafas pelan kemudian dirinya tanpa sadar memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Meletakkan kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Menangislah sesuka hatimu."

Setelahnya, suara tangisan Baekhyun terdengar keras. Lelaki mungil itu mengeluarkan airmatanya, bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang telah menumpuk di dalam hatinya. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas _blazer_ Chanyeol, meluapkan emosinya di sana. sedangkan elusan lembut dari Chanyeol di kepalanya perlahan mampu membuat dirinya menjadi tenang. Masih dengan terisak dan airmata yang keluar, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tidak mempedulikan bel masuk yang telah berbunyi.

"Wanita kemarin… dia ibuku."

Chanyeol yang tengah asik menghirup aroma dari rambut Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, tersentak saat mendengar sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia melirik kearah wajah Baekhyun lalu memberikan deheman pelan untuk menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tinggal dengannya… aku tidak ingin dengan ayahku…"

Tangisan Baekhyun kembali keras setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. chanyeol yang mulai lelah menopang tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mengiringi Baekhyun agar duduk pada kursi yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan siang. Mereka tidak duduk berdampingan kali ini, karena Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya. Agar dirinya dapat dengan mudah memberikan pelukan untuk Baekhyun. Setelah posisi mereka telah nyaman, Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Membiarkan Baekhyun meyelesaikan tangisnya. Dan dari ucapan Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol mengetahui satu fakta dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengalami _broken home_. Suatu peristiwa yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengikuti ibumu?"

"Seandainya aku bisa…"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. ia kembali menangis, terisak sekeras yang ia bisa. Meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan di dalam hatinya. Hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun yang kelelahan akibat menangis mulai jatuh kesadarannya, Baekhyun mulai tertidur. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun mulai terlelap, terkekeh sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah polos Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Kurasa aku tidak hanya menyukaimu lagi, Baek. Tapi aku sudah mencintaimu…" rona merah di pipi Chanyeol terlihat akibat ucapannya sendiri. "Tidak ku sangka, bokongmu membuatku menjadi seperti ini kepadamu."

Perlahan wajah Chanyeol mendekat, matanya berfokus pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Ketika hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, gerakan Chanyeol terhenti. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, mencium saat dia tertidur itu tidak _gentle_."

.

.

Matahari telah tinggi, membuat cuaca semakin panas. Chanyeol meletakkan salah satu tangannya di depan mata Baekhyun, membuat matahari tidak menyilaukan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar lelaki itu tidak terjatuh. Matanya tidak ada bosannya terus menatap wajah terlelap Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol akan memainkan hidung dan pipi Baekhyun sambil menunggu lelaki itu terbangun. Dan Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak tertidur malam tadi, pasalnya hingga bel jam makan siang berbunyi lelaki itu masih belum membuka matanya.

Selang sepuluh menit setelah bel berbunyi, Baekhyun mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah tersenyum Chanyeol ketika dirinya membuka mata. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol, namun karena tidak memahami yang terjadi di sekitarnya, Baekhyun _malah_ membuat bokongnya bertemu dengan lantai.

" _Aw_!"

"Hati-hati, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, namun dirinya menerima bantuan Chanyeol yang membantunya agar bangun. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau lupa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengingat kembali, memutar otaknya dan mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pagi tadi. Wajahnya memerah mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang membawanya menuju atap sekolah, lalu dirinya yang menangis di hadapan Chanyeol lalu tertidur di dalam pangkuan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dirinya membiarkan menangis di hadapan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. _Well_ , dia mengenal Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga mengenalnya. Tapi… menangis di pelukan Chanyeol menurutnya sangat aneh.

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak keatas. Saat menyadari matahari yang telah tinggi, Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Chanyeol melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "12.15."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia menghela nafas menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertidur selama kurang lebih 4 jam. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Ayo ambil bekalmu. Dan… terima kasih," Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol, berniat untuk menghindari lelaki tinggi itu. Namun pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Chanyeol membuat dirinya mau tidak mau kembali menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Ingat. Kau boleh bercerita apapun kepadaku."

Manik Baekhyun menatap ragu kearah Chanyeol, namun perlahan dirinya mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari atap sekolah menuju kelas. Baekhyun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, menghidari tatapan-tatapan dari orang yang di lewati mereka. Pasalnya Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan itu.

Ketika sampai di dalam kelas, keadaan kelas masih ramai. Kemungkinan guru yang mengajar membubarkan kelas lebih lama. Jadi keduanya mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelas ketika masuk kedalam kelas.

Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia melirik tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Matanya menyipit melihat mata Baekhyun yang sedikit bengkak. "Kalian kemana saja?"

"Kami… ada urusan."

"Sampai tidak masuk kelas dan melewatkan kuis Kimia?"

Baekhyun yang hendak melepaskan tas miliknya diam sejenak. Matanya terpejam dengan helaan pelan, dia melupakan kuis tersebut. sdangkan Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya, terlihat tidak peduli dengan kuis yang disinggung oleh Jongin. "Urusan kami sangat penting," Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri diam. Ia mengambil bekal yang ia letakkan di kolong mejanya. "Ayo, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, namun dirinya hanya menatap kearah Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang melangkah di belakangnya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kearah Jongin lalu menepuk pundaknya. Sedangkan Jongin menatap punggu Baekhyun dalam diam.

.

Soojung merapikan rambutnya dengan meyelipkannya di belakang telinga sebelum dirinya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika beberapa perempuan dari kelasnya berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menatap salah satu perempuan yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hei, Soojung. Ayo makan siang bersama."

Manik milik Soojung melirik _nametag_ wanita tersebut. Kim Sojin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap perempuan di depannya dengan kepala yang mendongak. "Aku tidak mau bermain dengan _manusia plastic_ seperti kalian," ia memberikan seringai sebelum meninggalkan Sojin yang menggeram marah mendengar ucapannya.

Langkah kaki Soojung melangkah santai menuju tempat yang akan ditujunya. Matanya meneliti setiap atas pintu kelas yang di lewati, mencari kelas yang telah di pikirkannya sejak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Dirinya tidak mengindahkan tatapan mata yang melihat iri kearahnya dengan bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakannya. Apalagi dengan siulan dari lelaki yang ditujukan olehnya. Soojung hanya ingin dirinya secepat mungkin menuju kelas 2-6.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat papan kelas 2-6 berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Apalagi saat melihat sosok lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kelas tersebut. Senyuman kecilnya berkembang menjadi senyuman senang. Ia berlari menuju sosok tersebut. "Baekkie!" lalu mendekap tubuh lelaki tersebut setelah dirinya sampai dihadapannya.

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan pelukan secara tiba-tiba tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Apalagi saat gadis yang memeluknya mendongakkan kepalanya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola. "Soojung?"

Si gadis mengangguk senang dengan senyumannya, kemudian ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat. "Aku merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun hanya dapat diam menerima pelukan erat dari Soojung. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol karena merasakan aura gelap dari lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

' _Chanyeol… kenapa?'_

.

oOo

.

 _Okay… satu chapter lagi rampung. Kalian inget dong pasti kalo Seulla pernah bilang kalau ff ini bakal berjalan dengan alur yang lambat. Tapi kayaknya Seulla harus terpaksa agak mempercepat alurnya, karena niatnya mau nyelesaiin ff ini sebelum Seulla UTS nanti. Karena pas liat jadwal kuliah, abis uts bener-bener sibuk banget u,u dan sebenernya pengennya si Soojung belum nongol di chapter ini, tapi akhirnya muncul disini. Jadi semoga kalian masih suka dengan cerita ini ya~_

 _Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah baca chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya. Apalagi yang review di chapter kemarin. Sejujurnya Seulla agak kecewa dengan jumlah review yang nurun drastis u,u tapi ya itu terserah kalian sih ya kkk~ dan maaf kalau ada typo. See you~_


	11. Chapter 10

Chanyeol tidak mengenal siapa perempuan yang tiba-tiba saja dengan seenaknya memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi yang pasti, darah dalam tubuhnya mendidih karena marah. Aura di sekeliling tubuhnya menjadi hitam. Dan tidak peduli jika lawannya adalah seorang perempuan, Chanyeol dengan kuat menarik tubuh si perempuan hingga pelukkannya pada Baekhyu terlepas. Pada saat itu, dirinya menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan memeluk Baekhyun sembarangan!"

Tatapan tajam dari perempuan yang telah di dorong kasar olehnya sedikit membuat dirinya merasa terintimidasi. Bagaimana tidak, setajam dan sedatarnya tatapan yang sering Baekhyun berikan untuknya, tidak dapat membuat tatapan datar dari si perempuan dapat di hadapinya. Chanyeol menelan air liurnya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, memberikan tatapan tajam sebisanya kearah perempuan tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

Desisan pelan si perempuan membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Suaranya saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun sangat berbeda seperti saat ini. Benar-benar datar dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kau yang siapa? Datang-datang langsung memeluk Baekhyun seperti itu."

Soojung mendecak kesal dengan dengusan pelannya. Ia melangkah mendekati lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menatapnya dengan kepala yang mendongak. Tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya, ia menunjuk lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang tepat berada di depan hidung si lelaki.

"Minggir kau. Menjauh dari Baekhyun-ku."

"Apa yang Baekhyun-mu? Ini Baekhyun-ku," ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan penekanan. Ia dan perempuan di depannya saling melemparkan tatapan tajam hingga menghasilkan kilatan petir tak kasat mata.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kebelakang untuk kembali memegang tangan Baaekhyun. Namun saat merasakan hawa kosong di belakangnya dirinya menjadi panic kemudian menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya membola karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun di belakangnya. Ia menatap kearah murid lainnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perkelahiannya.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Dia pergi kesana."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal kemudian berlari mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh salah satu temannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih tentunya. Sedangkan Soojung yang melihat Chanyeol berlari ikut mengerjar lelaki tinggi itu. Dan menyisakan para murid yang saling bertatapan bingung.

Kecuali satu orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil itu dalam diam. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersandar di jendela kelas, Jongin memperhatikan. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan perempuan yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan membuat suasana semakin heboh.

"Jadi dia murid baru? _Woah_ , cantik sekali."

"Aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku."

"Enak saja. Aku yang akan menjadi kekasihnya."

Jongin mendengus dengan senyuman miringnya mendengar ucapan teamn-temannya. Kakinya melangkah di tengah lorong dengan santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Hei, Jongin. Kau mau kemana? Arah ruang makan bukan kesana."

Tanpa menoleh, Jongin mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan berteriak menjawab ucapan temannya. "Aku ada urusan," langkah santainya membawanya pada persimpangan menuju atap. Maniknya dapat melihat Chanyeol dan Soojung yang berebut melewati pintu atap. Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian diam berdiri ditempatnya.

Setelah diam sejenak, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi pintu atap yang telah tertutup. "Buat apa aku disini…"

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 10**

 _tulisan miring adalah flashback_

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Soojung sampai diatas atap secara bersamaan. Kedunya juga melewati pintu secara bersamaan walaupun keduanya harus susah payah memasukinya karena ukuran pintu yang tidak cukup untuk kedua tubuh mereka. Saat keduanya mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun, keduanya langsung berlari menuju Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih dulu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun, sedangkan Soojung menghentikan larinya saat melihat sosok wanita yang duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Sambil mengeraskan rahangnya, Soojung melangkah tegap mendekat kearah si wanita. "Kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Dia guru disini," Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan 'musuh' barunya itu sambil membuka kotak makannya.

"Aku tau," dengusan kesal dikeluarkan oleh Soojung. "Kenapa dia makan disini?"

"Sudahlah, Soojung. Diam dan duduk sekarang."

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sampingnya, karena sudah ada Chanyeol yang duduk di sisi lain dirinya, sudah tidak ada lagi ruang untuk Soojung untuk duduk. Walaupun ada, sangat kecil dan mereka harus duduk berdempetan.

"Tapi sudah ada Chanyeol."

"Usir saja dia."

"Hei!" Chanyeop yang tidak terima dengan ucapan perempuan tidak di kenalnya langsung melancarka protesnya. Dengan makanan yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya, ia memberikan tatapan kearah perempuan itu. Yang di balas lebih tajam oleh Soojung yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dadanya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mau repot, menggeser tubuhnya hingga menempel pada Chanyeol bermaksud untuk memberikan ruang untuk Soojung. Namun bagi Chanyeol, hal tersebut malah membuat tatapan tajamnya untuk Soojung menjadi hancur. Digantikan oleh mata yang membulat dan semburat merah di pipinya.

Soojung yang menangkap hal tersebut mendecih pelan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sisi lain Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tidak bawa bekal~"

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruang makan untuk mengambil jatah makan siangmu," Chanyeol dengan cepat menjawab ucapan Soojung dengan nada yang ketus.

"Aku ingin disini," Soojungpun membalas dengan tak kalah ketus.

Baekhyun yang berada diantara keduanya menghela nafas pelan lalu tanpa berucap satu katapun, ia menggesek kotak makannya kearah Soojung. "Makanlah."

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" Soojung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia menatap bekal yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil melihat sosis yang menjadi lauknya.

"Baekhyun akan makan bersamaku," dengan penuh semangat Chanyeop menyendokkan bekal miliknya dengan sendok kemudian ia mengarahkan sendoknya di depan mulut Baekhyun. "Ayo buka mulutmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap sodoran makanan dari Chanyeol. Dengan polosnya, ia menerima suapan dari Chanyeol lalu mengunyah makanan tersebut dalam diam. Jika Chanyeol tersenang-senang di tempat duduknya, berbeda dengan Soojung yang menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Baekhyun juga bisa makan bersamaku," ia menyumpitkan satu potong sosis lalu menyodorkannya kearah Baekhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menerimanya dalam diam. Soojung melemparkan senyuman kemenangan kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya kesal.

"Memangnya dia itu siapa, Baek? Kenapa dia sok kenal sekali?"

"Aku calon kekasih Baekhyunnie~"

"Tidak. Aku yang calon kekasihnya."

Percikan kilat tak kasat mata kembali tercipta diantara Chanyeol dan Soojung. Keduanya meremas sendok dan sumpit ditangan mereka, bersiap melemparkan benda tersebut jika Baekhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdiri. Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar atap meninggalkan tiga orang yang menatapnya.

"Baekhyun kamu mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan."

"Aku ikut!" baik Chanyeol maupun Soojung langsung bergegas merapikan kotak makan mereka. Namun tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun membuat pergerakan keduanya terhenti.

"Habiskan makanan kalian terlebih dahulu," setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Baekhyun meninggalkan atap.

Tiffany yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan ikut berdiri setelah membereskan makanannya. Ia tersenyum kepada dua anak murid di depannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian habiskan makanannya dengan baik."

Sepeninggal Tiffany, Soojung dan Chanyeol menghabiskan bekal mereka dengan cepat tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruag perpustakaan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Saat mendapati punggung Baekhyun, ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju lelaki mungil itu lalu duduk disampingnya. Menyapa Baekhyun dengan pelan dan memberikan senyuman saat lelaki itu menoleh.

"Kau sendiri?"

Dalam hatinya Chanyeol merasa kesal karena secara tidak langsung Baekhyun menanyakan perempuan yang telah ia ketahui bernama Soojung. Sambil mendengus kesal Chanyeol menjawab pertamyaan Baekhyun. "Dia sudah menyerah karena merasa kalah degan _visual_ ku yang tampan ini."

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Menyerah?"

Si tinggi mengangguk dengan bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Yup. Karena pada akhirnya aku yang akan menamjadi kekasihmu."

"K-kekasih?"

Chanyeol menghentikan senyuman lebarnya saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. Walau dengan cepat lelaki mungil itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk membaca buku, Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, membuat dirinya ikut merona. Untuk menstabilkan detakan jantungnya, Chanyeol berdehem pelan kemudian membenarkan letak duduknya. Tangannya merogoh saku blazernya, mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat yang di belinya di kanting sekolah sebelum ia mengunjungi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," panggilan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Mata sipitnya membesar saat sebuah coklat menempel di bibirnya karena Chanyeol menyodorkan potongan coklat tersebut kearahnya. "Makan ini."

Dengan ragu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lalu menerima coklat pemberian Chanyeol. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan coklat tersebut sambil bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun terasa canggung, namun Baekhyun tidak menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Melainkan membalas tatapan lelaki di tinggi itu.

"Bukannya tidak boleh membawa makanan ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku menyelipkan coklat ini di saku blazerku," Chanyeol memberikan senyuman lebarnya sambil menunjuk kearah saku blazernya.

Baekhyun tidak berminat menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Jadi dia hanya melirik kearah blazer Chanyeol lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Namun ia kembali menatap Chanyeol saat lelalki itu menarik dagunya. Sipit Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat detakan cepat di jantungnya. "Kenapa?"cicitnya pelan.

"Ada coklat dibibirmu," mata Chanyeol berfokus pas bibir Baekhyun. Dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Chanyeol membersihkan coklat di bibir Baekhyun. Ia menjilat ibu jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bibir Baekhyun sambil menatap lelaki mungil di depannya.

Chanyeol kembali menangkup satu pipi Baekhyun lalu perlaha mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan. Matanya menjadi sayu seiiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Sedikit lagi ia akan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Namun kenyataannya bibirnya hanya dapat mengecup tangan Baekhyun karena lelaki itu menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku belum mau menikah."

Dan ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya cepat karena bingung dengan maksud perkataan si mungil.

.

.

Soojung memang pergi ke toillet terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya menemui Baekhyun di perpustakaan. Namun saat dirinya keluar dari toilet khusus perempuan, sebuah kumpulan lelaki membuat langkahnya berhenti. Apalagi ketika nama Baekhyun terdengar dari sana. Jadi dirinya mendekat dan mendengar perbincangan empat orang yang ada di balik dinding.

"Kenapa si anak baru tadi mendekati Baekhyun _sih_? Apa dia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun suka dengan wanita yang tua?"

"Tapi sepertinya dia telah mengenal Baekhyun."

"Memangnya tidak ada gossip terbaru tentang Baekhyun dan bu Tiffany, Jongin?"

"Hm… aku belum bertemu mereka berdua lagi."

Soojung menyipitkan matanya saat satu orang lelaki yang menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya. Ia menggeram kesal kemudian menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan para lelaki itu dengan wajah angkuhnya. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya lalu menatap keempatnya tajam.

"Kalian merokok untuk terlihat keren. Tapi kalian malah bergosip seperti perempuan."

Usai itu ia mengibaskan tangannya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Baru saja dirinya berbelok di tikungan, tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang karena seseorang menarik tangannya. Soojung menatap si penarik tangannya, Kim Jongin.

"Soojung."

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia kembali menatap Soojung dan meraih tangannya. Walaupun dengan cepat Soojung menepisnya. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa yang harus ku dengar? Simpan kata-kata busukmu itu."

Kemudian Soojung meninggalkan tempatnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang menunduk dengan bahu yang turun. Maniknya melirik punggung Soojung yang semakin menjauh dengan sendu.

Ya. Semua memang salahnya.

.

.

" _Hei, kalian beraninya dengan perempuan?" Jongin kecil menatap tiga orang anak lelaki lainnya dengan tajam. Di belakangnya berdiri Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalaya sambil menodongkan pistol mainannya._

" _Pergi kalian. Atau Baekki tembak!"_

 _Tiga anak lelaki nakal itu berlari sambil menjerit. Takut dengan Baekhyun yang menoongkan pistol kepada mereka. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum puas. Ia menoleh learah Jongin lalu mereka tertawa bersama kemudian melakukan high five_. _Kedua anak lelaki itu menoleh pada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah terduduk diatas lantai._

" _Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Jongin berjongkok di hadapan anak perempuan itu kemudian menjulurkan tanganya. Hal tersebut juga diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun bocah 5 tahun itu hanya berjongkok, tidak menjulurkan tangannya._

 _Namun tidak sesuai dengan harapan kedua bocah tersebut, anak perempuan itu menepis tangan Jongin lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

" _Seharusnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih."_

 _Jongin mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun dengan anggukan dikepalanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan hingga sebuah suara dari perut mereka terdengar._

" _Jongin ayo makan. Baekkie bawa sosis yang banyak!"_

 _._

 _Esoknya, Jongin dan Baekhyun dibuat bingung karena anak perempuan tidak sopan kemarin menghampiri mereka saat jam istirahat. Ngomong-ngomong mereka memang satu sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Yang membuat mereka bingung, bukannya anak perempuan itu sudah menolak mereka dengan tidak sopan? Jadi kenapa dia berada di sini?_

" _Aku tidak punya teman. Jadi aku mau bermain bersama kalian."_

" _Boleh saja. Asal kau harus sopan," Baekhyun menyipitkan mata sipitnya. "Kata ibuku, kita harus sopan."_

 _Si anak perempuan menganggukkan kepalanya kuat. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Soojung."_

 _Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Ia menarik Jongin agar mendekat lalu memeluk tangan Jongin. "Aku Baekhyun, dan ini Jongin."_

 _Jonhin mengangguk lalu tersenyum kearah Soojung. "Ayo kita main!"_

" _Soojung, nanti makan siang bersama ya. Baekkie bawa sosis yang banyak!" ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka tengah berjalan beriringan menuju taman yang di penuhi dengan arena bermain._

 _._

" _Jadi ini… Cinderella?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap layar televisi di depannya dengan antusias. Ia, dan Jongin sedang bermain di rumah Soojung. Kemudian Soojung mengajak mereka untuk menonton kartun Cinderella. Jongi yang telah tau apa itu Cinderella sempat menolak, karena menurutnya itu sangat membosankan. Ia lebih suka menonton power ranger. Tapi Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui apa itu Cinderella menjadikan Soojung menang. Karena Baekhyun merengek ingin menonton kartun tersebut._

 _Baekhyun yang antusias, tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari alur cerita yang disiarkan. Mata sipitnya berbinar saat mendengar lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Cinderella. Kemudian melihat tikus-tikus yang berbicara membuatnya senang. Baekhyun memang dibatasi menonton televisi oleh ibunya. Karena menurut sang ibu, tontonan di televisi tidak semuanya mencontohkan yang baik. Jadi karena tidak ingin memberikan dampak buruk untuk Baekhyun, ibunya selalu membelikan buku-buku cerita yang penuh dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan moral._

 _Ketika adegan akhir dimana Cinderella dan pangeran menikah, Baekhyun terlihat bingung saat keduanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka._

" _Itu… mereka sedang apa?"_

" _Berciuman."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Jongin penuh tanya. Matanya berkedip cepat, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongin._

" _Mereka menikah, Baek. Kemudian mereka berciuman dimana mereka memberikan tanda cinta. Begitu kata ayahku."_

 _Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk pelan-pelan. "Jadi… jika berciuman itu tandanya menikah?"_

.

oOo

.

 _Okay. Chapter ini bener-bener diketik kilat sangat. Minggu ininaku bener-bener sibuk sampe gabisa ngehandle ff ini. Niatnya hari minggu mau fokus ke ff ini Cuma termyata ada acara keluarga dan baru selesai jam 10 malam tadi. Dan akhirnya aku buat ff ini kilat banget. Dari jam setengah 11 tadi. So kalau kurang ngefeel mohon maklum ya u.u_

 _Terus banyak yang mikir ini chapter terakhir? Hm... kayaknya kalia salah tangkep. Maksudnya ff ini alurnya aku cepetin bukan dicepetin langsung di end satu chapter lagi. Engga. Cerita ini masih puanjang banget cuma buat mempersingkat waktu biar gak sampe aku UTS, alurnya di loh~ sekarang paham tak?_

 _Dan thank you buat yang uudah review di chapter kemarin. Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^_


	12. Chapter 11

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya makan siang di atap sekolah seorang diri. Kemudian datang Tiffany yang memaksa untuk menemaninya. Saat Chanyeol menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya dan mulai menggaanggunya, teman makan siang bertambah satu. Tapi ternyata hal tersebut tidak berhenti sampai situ. Soojung, teman masa kecilnya datang sebagai murid baeu di sekolahnya dan juga mengikuti kemana dirinya pergi. Lalu teman makan siang Baekhyun kembali bertambah.

Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan itu, walaupun dirinya sedikit bermasalah dengan Tiffany dia tetap tidak dapat menolak wanita yang menemani masa remajanya hingga saat ini. Tapi orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini sangat mengganggunya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ayolah, aku sudah bawa bekalku sendiri."

"Memangnya ada yang menyuruhmu membawa bekal?" nada tajam Soojung tidak pernah berusah sejak dirinya kecil.

"Ibuku. Katanya lebih sehat."

"Makanan sekolah sudah cukup sehat untuk perut bercacingmu itu."

Jongin mengacak kasar rambutnya, pasalnya wanita yang tengah melipat kedua tangan di dadanya itu sangat mengintimidasinya. Ia menatap kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Meminta pembelaan dari teman tingginya itu. Namun ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya kesal, cinta memang sangat jahat.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menginginkanmu berada di dekatnya. Maaf Jongin."

Wanita satu-satunya di sana tersenyum miring sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Benar apa kata anak baru itu. Pergi kau orang tak di kenal."

Baekhyun melanglah tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan yang tidak ada arti baginya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dengan tatapan maaf kearah Jongin, sedangkan Soojung menatap sinis kearah Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Jongin berlari mendekat ketiga orang tersebut. "Aku tetap akan makan bersama kalian!" teriaknya.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Perdebatan Jongin dan Soojung tidak hanya terjadi di koridor sekolah. Saat mereka sudah berada di atas dan duduk berdampingan, keduanya masih melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Baik Soojung dan Jongin, keduanya dengan kompak menyodorkan satu kotak makan yang mereka bawa kepada Baekhyun. Dan makanan yang mereka berikan untuk Baekhyun adalah makanan yang sama. Sosis. Perbedaannya adalah, Soojung memberikan sosis goreng dan Jongin memberikan sosis bakar.

"Makan ini, Baek. Aku sudah menggorengnya khusus untukmu dengan penuh cinta."

"Tidak tidak. Punya aku saja, Baek. Punyanya sudah menciut dan banyak minyaknya."

"Enak saja! Punyamu gosong seperti kulitmu!"

Baekhyun menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Dua orang yang tengah menatap tajam satu sama lain tidak menyadari tatapan datar Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak saat kotak makannya di geser mendekat kearah Chanyeol, kemudian lelaki tinggi itu mengatur posisi duduknya menyerong menghadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung saat telapak tangan Chanyeol menutupi pandangannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Kau fokus saja dengan makananmu."

Anggukan pelan di berikan oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menyantap makanannya dengan tubuh yang menghadap Chanyeol. Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang tengah memberikan senyuman untuknya. Terus seperti itu, menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. Tanpa menyadari senyuman Chanyeol menjadi canggung dengan bulir keringat yang menetas dari pelipisnya.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Soojung menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei anak baru, apa-apaan kau."

"Diam," Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin dan Soojung lalu melotot kearah dua orang itu. "Kalian mengganggu makan siang Baekhyunku."

Decihan keluar dari bibir Soojung. Wanita cantik itu memakan bekalnya dengan kesal dan mengunyah makanannya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah ya, Bu Tiffany kenapa tidak ada?"

"Dia tidak masuk."

Chanyeol menatap bingung Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tau?"

"Dia _'kan_ ibu tiri, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tau?"

Ucaapan Jongin membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu menoleh kearah Jongin. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin, mmelemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kau bilang bu Tiffany dan Baekhyun berpacaran?!"

"Kau percaya rumor bodoh itu?" Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Rumor bodoh yang kau ciptakan."

Jongin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, tepukannya di pundak Chanyeol terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Soojung, menatap tidak percaya kearah wanita itu. Bagaimana Soojung bisa tau?

"Kau bingung kenapa aku mengetahuinya? Jangan kira aku jauh dari kalian aku tidak tau banyak hal. Bodoh."

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibir Jongin. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya keras lalu mengacak rambutnya asal. Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Itu salahku. Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi aku melakukan itu dengan alasan," Jongin bangkit dari duduknya setelah membereskan kotak makannya. Ia juga menarik paksa tangan Soojung membuat wanita yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya memberontak. Namun sekuat apapun berontakan Soojung, Jongin masih kuat untuk membawa wanita itu keluar dari atap.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Yeol!"

"Aku berhutang padamu!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin dan Soojung yang telah menghilang dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia kembali menghadap kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku senang kita hanya berdua saja, Baek!"

"Aku juga," Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol di sampingnya tengah berbunga-bunga. "Jadi sepi."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menurunkan bahunya degan lemas. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menekan pipi Baekhyun membuat _squishy_ Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan. "Aku tidak senang karena itu."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya karena bisa berdua bersamamu, Baekkie."

Mata sipit Baekhyun berkedip cepat. Ia menurunkan tangan Chanyeol lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan berdetak sangat cepat. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?"

"Dadaku sesak," Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang datar, namun maniknya berbinar bingung. "Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat sampai rasanya ingin keluar. Perutku juga terasa aneh, aku jadi tidak napsu makan."

Chanyeol meremas kuat jemarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saking gemasnya dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Baekhyunnya benar-benar polos menggemaskan. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya. "Sekarang bagaimana?" bisiknya sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

Tanpa di duga oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong kuat tubuhnya hingga pelukannya terlepas. Lelaki mungil itu berdiri di hadapannya sambil meremas pakaiannya di bagian dada. "Ini... makin aneh," diam-diam Baekhyun merasa khawatir. Apakah dirinya terkena sebuah penyakit serius pada jantungnya?

"A-aku ke uks dulu."

Setelahnya Baekhyun berlari kencang meninggalkan atap dan juga Chanyeol yang menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa keras, merasa gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun. Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat menghentak lantai. "Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ini. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan!"

.

.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dan lagi-lagi dua orang lainnya ikut mengganggu kesenangannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia harus denga ekstra menjaga Baekhyun agar tetap di sisinya, agar Soojung maupun Jongin tidak merampas Baekhyun darinya. Jadi ketika mereka berada di dalam bus, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang kosong dengan dirinya yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan berpegangan dengan besi kursi yang di tempati Baekhyun dan besi di kursi depan Baekhyun. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang selalu menunduk sejak mereka keluar dari sekolah.

Chanyeol juga mengangtarkan Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu masuk kedalam pagar tinggi rumahnya. Diikuti juga dengan Soojung dan Jongin yang dengan semangat mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa," kepada Baekhyun yang hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, dia mengucapkan salam kepada Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ia tidak mendapatkan tatapan datar Baekhyun, melainkan wajah merona disertai dengan si mungil yang berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jika Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lain halnya dengan Soojung yang menatapnya kesal dan Jongin yang tersenyum bangga dengan kedua ibu jari untuknya.

"Dasar orang baru!" Soojung menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, memberikan peringatan dengan menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Semangat, Yeol!" Jongin memberikan tonjokan ringan di lengan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu berlari menyusul Soojung.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan tersenyum bangga. Ia yakin Baekhyun dapat ia taklukkan. Lelaki itu sebenarnya sosok mungil dengan pemikiran yang polos. Yang selalu membuat dirinya semangat, rindu dan juga gemas. Segala tingkah Baekhyun sangat di sukai Chanyeol. Bahkan saat lelaki itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Memikirkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidaak menyadari dirinya sudah sampai di rumah tingkat tiga milil orang tuanya. Ia bersenandung kecil memasuki rumahnya kemudian mengucapkan salam sambil berteriak. Langkah Chanyeol yang ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya terhenti saat suara sang ibu memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, ibu ingin bicara denganmu."

Dengang bingung Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang ibu menuju ruang keluarga. Dirinya duduk di sofa tepat di samping ibunya.

"Cepat ceritakan tentang kekasihmu. Ibu sangat penasaran," Dara memicingkan matanya penuh selidik kearah Chanyeol. Membuat anak lelakinya itu mendesah nafas pelan.

"Ku kira ingin membicarakan apa..." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dia masih belum menjadi kekasihku. Tapi dia pasti akan menjad kekasihku."

"Tentu. Aku akan malu jika anak tampanku tidak bisa menaklukkan hati seseorang."

Muncul kerutan segitiga di pelipis Chanyeol. Ia membuka matanya untuk menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang tiba-tiba terlukis wajah Baekhyun disana. "Dia seorang lelaki..."

"Ibu tau keanehanmu itu."

"Dia memiliki umir yang sama denganku, kami satu sekolah, satu angkatan, satu kelas dan kami duduk bersama," Chanyeol menoleh kearah ibunya. "Dia punya dua kaki, dua tangan, dua mata, satu hidung dengan dua lubang, satu mulut-"

"Jangan main-main dengan ibu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat sang ibu menatapnya dengan malas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Pokoknya dia itu unik. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berekspresi."

"Kalian cocok. Karena kau kelebihan ekspresi," Dara tertawa keras sambil memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol. "Pokoknya kau harus membawanya kemari. Ibu ingin lihat apa dia pantas menjadi kekasih anakku atau tidak."

Chanyeol mengangguk malas mengiyakan ucapan sang ibu yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Setelah pamit dengan sang ibu, Chanyeol berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tidak mengindahkan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun telah sampai dirumahnya, lelaki itu menatap aneh mobil ayahnya yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya. Jarang sekali ayahnya ada di jam seperti ini. Lagipula ini hanya berjarak satu minggu semenjak perginya sang ayah untuk bekerja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya.

Keadaan ruang tengah terlihat sepi, ayahnya memang hampir tidak pernah keluar dari kamar atau ruang kerjanya jika pulang kerumah. Tapi bukankah biasanya Tiffany akan duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah? Atau karena wanita itu sedang tidak enak badan jadi beristirahat di kamarnya?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Ia membalas sapaan dari bibi Nam yang berada di dapur. Saat maniknya melihat ruang kerja ayahnya yang sedikit terbuka, Baekhyun dapat melihat ayahnya dan Tiffany yang tengah berada di dalam sana. Ia mendekat, dan semakin mendekat Baekhyun dapat melihat kalau keduanya tengah terlibat dalam perbincangan yang serius.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai saja."

Tubuh Baekhyun menjadi kaku mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Tiffany. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak marah, kenapa Tiffany menikah dengan ayahnya jika akhirnya dia meminta bercerai?

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku menikah denganmu agar aku dapat menjaga Baekhyun lebih dekat. Tapi kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan karena aku dia menjadi seperti ini."

Gejolak dalam diri Baekhyun perlahan mereda. Ia menatap kearah Tiffanya tidak percaya. Kemudian menatap ayahnya yang hanya diam dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini semua ulah si Taeyeon itu."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk ia mendorong pintu kerja ayahnya membuat dua orang dewasa disana terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Manik sipitnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap kearah ayahnya dan Tiffany secara bergantian.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Baekhyun merasa bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang tidak di ketahui olehnya? Apa yang di lakukan oleh ibunya?

.

oOo

.

 _Yaaash selesai chapter ini~ maaf ya baru bisa selesai sekarang, karena minggu kmrn aku bener-bener lagi kecapekan jadi gabisa kerjain. Dan ini dengan susah payah aku selesaiin u.u jadi aku berharap feedback yang bagus dari kalian ya :'_

 _Okay, chapter depan full dengan flashback~_

 _See you~_


	13. Chapter 12

Tiffany dengan wajah paniknya menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu menghapus airmatanya. Namun tangannya dengan kasar di tepis oleh Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Tiffany menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menoleh kearah Nichkhun. Melihat anggukan singkat dari lelaki itu, Tiffany mengajak Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerja Nichkhun semakin dalam.

"Duduklah, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Setelah ini terserah olehmu harus percaya denganku atau ibumu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Matanya menatap kedua orang dewasa di depannya dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ceritakan."

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Italic adalah flashback_

Note: untuk Chapter ini full dengan flashback. Dimohon tidak di skip agar untuk mengerti alur cerita selanjutnya.

 **.**

 _Baekhyun memeluk guling kesayangannya dengan lucu. Kepalanya muncul setengahnya, mengintip kedua orang dewasa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan mata puppy-nya_. _Bibirnya yang tertutup oleh guling tersenyum lebar. "Ayah dan ibu tidak lupa dengan dongeng dan lagu sebelum tidur untuk Baekkie 'kan?"_

" _Aih, anak ayah sudah kelas 4 masih seperti ini?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan mata yang terpejam. "Tentu! Baekkie tidak bisa tidur jika tidak di berikan dongeng dan nyanyian~" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya di atas kasurnya, senang karena melihat kedua orang tuanya berjalan kearah dua sisinya. Namyn dirinya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat kedua orang tuanya hanya mencium kening dan pipinya. Tidak tinggal untuk memberikan permintaannya._

" _Baekki sudah besar, harus bisa tidur sendiri," Taeyeon tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Memberikan kenyamanan untuk anak semata-wayangnya itu. Ia tersenyum lega saat melihat Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum dirinya menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu utama kamar Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menaikkan selimut Baekhyun dan keluar kamar sang anak bersama dengan Nichkhun._

 _Kedua orang dewasa itu saling terdiam setelah berada di luar kamar anak mereka. Aura canggung dan tegang terasa dari keduanya. Keheningan mereka terganggu dengan dering ponsel Nichkhun yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu keterdiaman keduanya._

" _Ah ya, Hyuna?"_

 _Sebuah nama yang membuat Taeyeon mengepalkan jemari tangannya. Ia menatap tajam lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu. Aaura kemarahan terpancar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan bertahan sampai sang suami mematikan panggilannya._

" _Kenapa?" dengan santai Nichkhun bertanya kepada Taeyeon dengan tatapan yang malas. "Kau cemburu lagi?"_

" _Tsh. Buat apa aku mencemburui lelaki brengsek sepertimu," Taeyeon memberikan tatapan bencinya sebelum dirinya bergegas kedalam kemarnya dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam._

 _Meninggalkan Nichkhun yang mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. Ia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, tempat dimana ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejak satu bulan yang lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiffany menatap kearah Taeyeon dengan prihatin. Bagaimana temannya itu terlihat sangat kacau, salah satu tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisikan bir dingin. Membuat suara es batu yang bersentuhan dengan gelas beling terdengar. Ia menghela nafasnya melihat Taeyeon yang meneguk minuman beralkohol tersebut dalam satu tegukan, membuat dirinya terbatuk-batuk akibatnya. Tiffany mengelus pundak Taeyeon untuk menenangkan wanita itu._

" _Sudah cukup, Tae. Kau tidak boleh minum lagi."_

 _Taeyeon menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sikunya bertumpu pada meja di depannya, kemudian jemarinya bergerak meremas rambutnya. Mata sipitnya menatap kosong meja di hadapannya. "Dia semakin berani. Bahkan semalam dia menerima telpon Hyuna di hadapanku."_

 _Untuk menenangkan Taeyeon, Tiffany merangkul tubuh Taeyeon kemudian mengelus lengannya dengan lembut._

" _Bagaimana kalau aku bercerai saja?"_

" _Hey, apa kau tidak mengingat Baekhyun? Dia masih sangat kecil untuk melihat orang tuanya berpisah."_

 _Taeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya yang akan turun. Mengingat anak kecilnya selalu membuat dirinya labil. "Tapi ini sangat menyakitiku."_

" _Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," Tiffany menangkup wajah Taeyeon dan menghapus airmatanya. "Setidaknya untuk Baekhyun."_

 _Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui pendapat Tiffany. Memang benar, ia harus menjadi kuat karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang harus menjadi prioritas pertama untuknya. Baekhyun anak yang sangat ia sayangi, permata kecilnya. Dirinya tidak boleh mengambil langkah yang salah, yang hanya akan menyakiti sang anak._

 _Pertemuan Taeyeon dan Tiffany cukup singkat, karena keduanya memiliki urusan setelah ini. Tiffany si guru harus memeriksa jawaban ujian anak muridnya, dan Taeyeon harus menjemput Baekhyun dari tempat lesnya. Namun sepertinya Taeyeon harus menelpon guru les Baekhyun bahwa dirinya akan telat menjemput anaknya itu. Pasalnya saat dirinya sampai di mobilnya, maniknya menangkap kedua ban depan mobilnya kempes._

" _Sial. Siapa orang jahil yang melakukan ini!" geramnya. Taeyeon meremas jemarinya kesal lalu menendang salah satu ban kempes itu dengan kakinya. Namun karena terlalu kuat, dirinya merasakan sakit di jari-jari kakinya. "Ouch!" Taeyeon mengangkat satu kakinya yang sakit lalu memegangnya._

" _Kau tidak apa, nona?"_

 _Taeyeon tersentak saat mendengar suara orang asing di di sampingnya. Dengan refleks ia memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauhi orang asing tersebut. Maniknya yang awalnya menatap awas orang yang tiba-tiba datang menjadi berbinar saat menyadari siapa lelaki yang terlah menegurnya._

" _Ya Tuhan! Siwon-_ oppa _!"_

 _Itu Choi Siwon. Seniornya saat dirinya menempuh pendidikan sarjana._

 _Saking senangnya, Taeyeon melompat untuk memeluk lelaki di depannya. Ia semakin senang saat Siwon tertawa sambil mengelus kepalanya. Keduanya memang cukup dekat, karena dulu Siwon menjadi mentor untuk Taeyeon yang masih seorang mahasiswa baru. Karena banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan, keduanya sudah seperti sepasang kakak-adik._

" _Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau berada di Swiss?" Taeyeon melepaskan pelukannya untuk meninju lengan Siwon._

 _Si lelaki menggaruk bagian atas kepalanya. "Hm... urusanku telah selesai disana."_

" _Dan kau kembali tanpa memberitauku?" manik sipit Taeyeon menyipit. "Aku merasa di khianati."_

 _Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah wanita di depannya. Ia menyentil kening Taeyeon, kebiasannya saat merasa gemas dengan wanita tersebut. "Lalu kenapa kau minum alkohol? Ini bahkan masih sore."_

" _Hey apa hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita sebelumnya?"_

" _Sudah jawab saja."_

 _Taeyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Maniknya melirik ban mobilnya yang kempes lalu menatap kearah Siwon denga senyuman miring. "Ban mobilku kempes, jadi kau antar aku menjemput anakku, ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Moment ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, selalu menjadi moment palinh indah dalam hidup Tiffany. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah mungil yang sangat menggemaskan itu menjadi salah satu kesukaan Tiffany. Baekhyun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, Tiffany akan mengabulkan setiap permintaan bocah kecil itu. Karena dengan begini dirinya dapat merasa memiliki seorang anak. Tiffany memang tidak dapat memiliki seorang anak karena rahimnya yang telah di angkat karena sebuah penyakit. Dan kehadiran Baekhyun, membuatnya bahagia. Lagipula Taeyeon juga senang dengan kedekatan mereka._

 _Apalagi untuk Baekhyun, ia benar-benar merasa di sayang. Hal tersebut sangat indah untuk anak seusianya._

" _Bibi! Baekkie sudah membeli buku cerita bahasa inggris! Ayo bacakan untuk Baekkie!"_

 _Dengan senang hati Tiffany memganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai membaca buku tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh tertidur di pangkuannya. Tiffany meletakkan buku cerita Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh si anak menuju kamarnya. Selesai meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasurnya, Tiffany keluar kamar Baekhyun lalu menuju dapur dimana Taeyeon berada di sana._

" _Hey."_

 _Taeyeon menoleh pada Tiffany. "Eoh, mana Baekhyun?"_

" _Dia sudah tidur. Aku sudah membawanya ke kamarnya."_

 _Taeyeon mengangguk laly tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tiff."_

" _Tentu. Aku senang melakukannya."_

 _Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Taeyeon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Tiffany yang berfokus pada jus di hadapannya._

" _Tiff, aku bertemu dengan Siwon-_ oppa _."_

 _Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar ucapan Taeyeon. Matanya menyipit. "Senior kita itu?"_

" _Yup!" jawab Taeyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel._

 _Tiffany menatap curiga kepada Taeyeon yang tengah tersenyum kearah layar ponsel. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menarik ponsel Taeyeon. Tidak mengindahkan protesan dari temannya itu. "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan coba-coba untuk berhubungan lebih jauh dengan lelaki itu."_

" _Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Nichkhun saja melakukan itu. Bahkan dia sudah tiga hari tidak pulang."_

 _Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Tiffany. Wanita Hwang itu berpindah menjadi duduk di samping Taeyeon. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Taeyeon lalu menepuknya pelan. "Jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri."_

" _Sudahlah," Taeyeon mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tangan Tiffany. "Aku mengantuk. Kau menginap saja disini, Tiff."_

 _Sepeninggal Taeyeon, Tiffany hanya dapat menatap punggu sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Dirinya hanya berharap, baik Taeyeon dan Nichkhun berpikir dewasa sesuai umur mereka. Dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun, anak yang telah mereka harapkan hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu, apa yang di takutkan oleh Tiffany benar-benar terjadi. Hubungan Taeyeon dan Siwon semakin dekat. Dan Nichkhun, lelaki itu sudah sangat jarang pulang ke rumah. Dirinya menjadi lebih sering berada di rumah Taeyeon atas permintaan temannya itu menjaga Baekhyun. Tiffany tidak dapat menolak, karena bertemu dengan Baekhyun sudah menjadi hal-hal yang selalu diinginkanya. Tinggal sendiri di flat kecilnya membuat dirinya membutuhkan seorang anak kecil yang menemaninya. Bahkan dirinya berpikir untuk mengadopsi seorang anak._

 _Namun Tiffany tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun meringkuk di pelukkannya terjadi saat Nichkhun dan Taeyeon masuk ke dalam rumah._

" _APA-APAAN KAU!" suara teriakan Taeyeon memenuhi ruang keluarga. Wanita bertubuh kurus itu menghentakkan tangan Nichkhun yang menggenggga pergelangan tangannya._

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" dengan amarah yang menguasai dirinya, Nichkhun mendorong tubuh Taeyeon hingga ke tembok. Lalu ia mencengkram rahang Taeyeon dengan satu tangannya. "Berkencan dengan laki-laki lain?! Meninggalkan anak dirumah?!"_

" _Kau juga seperti itu '_ kan _? Berselingkuh dengan Hyuna! Dasar brengsek!"_

 _PLAK_

" _Tsh," Nichkhun menatap Taeyeon yang menunduk sambil memegang pipinya yang telah ia tampar. "Berarti kau tidak ada bedanya dengan ku yang kau panggil brengsek."_

 _Setelahnya Nichkhun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuju ruang kerjanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Tiffany yang berada di ujung anak tangga – ia baru saja membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya._

" _Jadi kau disuruh oleh jalang itu untuk menjaga Baekhyun."_

 _PLAK_

 _Tubuh Tiffany bergetar saking marahnya. Matanya menatap Nichkhun yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. "Itu untuk balasan karena kau telah menampar temanku," kemudian Tiffany langsung bergegas saat mendengar teriakan Taeyeon dari ruang keluarga._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak lama setelah hari itu, Taeyeon mengirimkan surat gugatan cerai kepada Nichkhun. Setelah melewati lima kali sidang, keduanya resmi bercerai. Namun satu hal yang membuat Taeyeon merasa seperti di hujani oleh batu. Saat hak asuh anak jatuh ketangan Nichkhun. Walaupun hal tersebut juga terdapat ikut campur tangannya dan sudah keputusan yang di buatnya. Karena dirinya dan Siwon juga akan segera menikah, namun Siwon menolak membawa Baekhyun kedalam rumah tangga mereka. Jadi demi itu, dia merelakan dirinya menjauh dari Baekhyun._

 _Selain itu, hubungannya dan Tiffany mulai menjauh karena wanita itu merasa kecewa terhadapnya. Kecewa karena ia tidak membawa Baekhyun. Lama tidak bertemu dengan Tiffany semenjak perceraiannya dengan Nichkhun, kabar bahwa Tiffany akan menikah dengan mantan suaminya entah kenapa meembuat tubuhnya mendidih. Jadi Taeyeon menghubungi Tiffany agar keduanya bertemu di cafe langganan mereka._

" _Kau ingin menikah dengan Nichkhun?"_

 _Dengan santai Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku menikah untuk menjaga Baekhyun."_

" _Apa kau gila? Dia mantan suamiku."_

" _Aku tau, Tae..." mata bulan sabit Tiffany menatap Taeyeon dengan helaan nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa kesepian. Aku harus tetap berada bersamanya untuk melindunginya. Apa kau tau kalau semenjak perceraian kalian, Nichkhun menjadi kasar terhadap Baekhyun. Bahkan beberapa kali aku melihatnya sedang memukul dan menjewer Baekhyun. Aku menikah dengan Nichkhun agar aku dapat tinggal bersamanya, dapat datang kerumah tanpa berpikir lagi."_

" _Tsh," mendengar penjelasan Tiffany tidak membuat emosi Taeyeon menurun. Ia menatap tajam kearah Tiffany. "Jadi kau sering datang kerumah?"_

 _Tiffany kembali mengangguk dengan bibir yang di tipiskan. "Aku terpaksa, pelayan rumahmu juga sering menelponku karena Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sering mengurung dirinya."_

 _Taeyeon mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Jadi apakah Tiffany menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi? Lalu dirinya saat ini jauh dari Baekhyun, Tiffany berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan untuk Baekhyun? Mengambil hati Baekhyun agar bergantung padanya? Bukankah sudah jelas, Tiffany akan mengambil Baekhyun darinya. Karena wanita itu tidak dapat memiliki anak._

 _Jadi, apakah dirinya benar-benar akan kehilangan Baekhyun?_

 _Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

" _Aku tidak setuju kau menikah dengan Nichkhun!"_

 _Tiffany cukup terkejut mendengar bentaka dari Taeyeon. Saat ia menatap wanita di depannya, ia dapat menangkap wajah Taeyeon yang memerah dengan raut marah. "Kenapa? Dia sudah menjadi mantan suamimu. Lagipula aku menikah bukan karena aku menyukai Nichkhun. Aku ingin menjaga Baekhyun."_

" _Karena itu aku tidak suka! Kau ingin menjauhkanku dengan anakku '_ kan _?"_

" _Astaga... tidak mungkin, Tae."_

" _Bohong! Kau ingin mengambil anakku karena kau tidak bisa memiliki anak!"_

 _Tiffany terdiam mendengar ucapan Taeyeon. Ia meremas bajunya pada bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu._

 _Setelah itu, keduanya berpisah tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Karena hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Kabar Tiffany dan Nichkhun telah resmi menikah terdengar hingga telingan Taeyeon. Ia tidak hanya diam saat mendengar berita itu. Ia menjemput Baekhyun di sekolah saat anaknya itu pulang dari sekolah. Mengajak si anak makan makanan kesukaannya, dan berjalan-jalan ke_ mall _. Membelikan mainan dan bernyanyi bersama di mobil. Ia ingin membawa Baekhyun bersamanya, namun dirinya tidak ingin beradu mulut lagi dengan Siwon, calon suaminya yang tinggal menunggu hari._

 _Taeyeon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah yang dulu dirinya tinggal. Ia menatap rumah tersebut dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu._

 _Sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun turun, Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun dan membuat anak itu menghadap kearahnya._

" _Baekkie, ibu mau bercerita sesuatu padamu."_

 _Si bocah menganggukkan kepalanya. Mendengarkan ucapan sang ibu dengan seksama._

" _Baekkie tau, orang yang membuat ibu dan ayah berpisah, itu adalah..." Taeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengucapkan satu nama. "Bibi Tiffany."_

" _A-apa? Tapi bibi ah- mama Tiffany baik dengan Baekkie."_

 _Mendengar kata "mama" terucap dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Taeyeon kembali tersulut emosi. Tangannya yang memegang pundak Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremasnya hingga Baekhyun meringis kesakitan._

" _Tidak! Dia tidak baik, Baekhyun. Dia orang jahat. Baekkie tau bukan harus bagaimana dengan orang jahat?"_

" _M-menjauhinya?"_

" _Iya! Dan juga harus membencinya," manik sipit Taeyeon memicing tajam, membuat sang anak di depannya bergetar takut. "Dia juga bukan teman yang baik untuk ibu. Jadi sebaiknya Baekkie tidak usah memiliki teman. Karena tidak ada teman yang baik di dunia ini. Teman hanya akan menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang, jauhi teman-teman Baekkie dan jangan lagi berteman dengan mereka."_

 _Ucapan tersebut terucap begitu saja akibat rasa obsesi Taeyeon yang menginginkan Baekhyun hanya untuknya. Baekhyun hanya harus tersenyum kepadanya, hanya harus bergantung padanya, hanya harus selalu untuknya._

 _Dan ucapan tersebut diikuti oleh Baekhyun, seorang anak kecil polos yang selalu menuruti apa ucapan sang ibu. Karena baginya, ucapan ibunya adalah hal yang selalu benar, dan dia harus menjadi anak yang penurut agar ibunya selalu menyayanginya._

.

.

Selesai mendengar cerita yang di ungkapkan oleh Tiffany, Baekhyun bergegas mengambil kunci mobil lalu mengendarainya menuju rumah ibu kandungnya. Dengan emosi yang berada di ubun-ubun, Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang di depan rumah megah yang di tempati sang ibu. Setelah menunggu satpam membukakan pintu untuknya, Baekhyun berjalan cepat mencari ibunya. Dan beruntungnya, sang ibu berada di ruang tengah.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Apa yang terjadi," mata yang mirip dengan sang ibu menatap tajam kearah wanita yang telah melahirkannya. "Dan aku menyesal mempercayai semua ucapan bohongmu! Aku salah membenci orang! Tiffany bukan orang jahat seperti yang kau katakan! Kau yang jahat!"

Taeyeon melebarka pupil matanya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah menangis, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menenangkan anak sulungnya itu. Namun tepisan dari Baekhyun membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Baekkie, dengarkan ibu dulu nak."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau katakan?! Selama ini kau membohongi anakmu! Kau itu ibu macam apa?!"

Taeyeon tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Ia meremas baju di bagian dadanya lalu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Menangisi dirinya yang bodoh. "Maaf. Maafkan ibu, nak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin menjauhi dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau membeda-bedakanku dengan Tiffany."

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ibunya yang tengah menangis di hadapannya tidak mampu membuat emosinya menurun. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ibunya. Menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Tidak mengindahkan ibunya yang berteriak dan berlari mengejar dirinya.

Tidak mau langsung pulang kerumahnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti di taman yang di lewatinya. Keluar dari mobilnya, Baekhyun menuju ayunan yang berada di taman tersebut lalu duduk disana. Hari sudah mulai gelap, jjadi taman telah sepi. Baekhyun mensyukuri hal tersebut, karena dirinya masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menghembus wajahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara yang sering di dengarnya akhir-akhir ini membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dirinya menatap tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada disini? Apa ini hanya khayalannya?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tepukkan di pundaknya membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah asli. Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menangis di sana.

Sedangakn Chanyeol yang menerima pelukan tiba-tiba Baekhyun perlahan memerah malu. Namun saat mendengar tangisan dari si mungil membuat Chanyeol menjadi panik. Ia mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya lalu menatapnya. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, tidak peduli dengan baju Chanyeol yang basah karena air matanya. Dan Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambip mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun.

"Paman! Dia siapa?!"

Usapan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun terhenti. Chanyeol lupa kalau dirinya sedang bersama dengan keponakannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol. Dan karena gerakan _refleks_ nya itu, Baekhyun terjatuh di atas rumput. Chanyeol berjongkok di samping Baekhyun untuk membantu lelaki itu bangun, namun Hana mendekat kearah mereka lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata penuh binar.

Mata bulat Chanyeol melotot melihat Hana dengan tidak sopannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Pipi orang ini seperti _squishy_ , paman! Ayo kita bawa pulang!" ucap si bocah dengan riang. Ia masih terus mencubit-cubit pipi Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap anak kecil ke depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

oOo

.

 _Okay. Satu chapter lagi rampung~ chapter ini bener-bener di ketik dengan penuh perjuangan *elap keringat*_

 _Gamau panjang-panjang, thanks buat yang idah baca dan review di chapter lalu. Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^_


	14. Chapter 13

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak menyangka. Saat Hana bilang "Ayo bawa pulang" Baekhyun akan menyetujui ucapan keponakan usilnya itu. Baekhyun bilang kalau dirinya sedang tidak mau pulang kerumah. Chanyeol yakin kalau lelaki itu pasti sedang memiliki masalah, karena ia melihat Baekhyun menangis. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Ia mengiyakan keinginan Baekhyun dengan cepat disertai senyuman lebarnya. Tidak terkecuali dengan Hana, bahkan Chanyeol sampai menatap bocah tersebut dengan iri. Pasalnya Hana memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Dibalik kesenangan Chanyeol, sebenarnya lelaki itu merasa kesal dan malu. Saat mereka bergegas menuju rumahnya, mereka tidak menaiki bus. Karena Baekhyun membawa mobilnya, jadi mereka pergi dengan mobil. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah Hana yang ingin duduk di kursi penumpang di depan, mau tak mau dirinya duduk di belakang. Itu yang membuatnya malu.

Setelah ini Chanyeol bertekad harus belajar mengendarai mobil agar bukan Baekhyun yang harus menyetir. Chanyeol merasa kesejatiannya sebagai seorang lelaki jantan terasa terhina.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol dengan Hana sebagai penuntun jalan. Saat mereka turun dari mobil, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sangat _deg-degan_. Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Panggilan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak pelan. Ia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun lalu melangkah memasuki rumahnya, menyusul Hana yang telah berlari dengan riang kedalam rumah. Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasa tarikan di ujung bajunya, ia mendapati tangan Baekhyun yang memegang ujung bajunya di sertai dengan tatapan malu-malu. Sambil terkekeh pelan, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Chanyeol mendapati ibunya yang terlihat ingin menyusulnya yang masih berada di luar rumah.

"Eoh? Siapa lelaki manis ini, anakku?"

Chanyeol berdecih pelan mendengar suara ibunya yang terdengar lembut, namun dirinya yakin kalau sang ibu tengah menggoda dirinya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk melihat lelali mungil itu. Namun dirinya malah dibuat gemas dengan Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tingginya. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu berdiri di sampingnya – dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Ini Baekhyun, temanku. Dia ingin menginap disini."

"S-saya Byun Baekhyun," tiba-tiba Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Izinkan saya menginap disini, bibi."

"Ah~" Dara mengerling kearah anak bungsunya. "Tentu boleh Baekhyunnie~" ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu membawa lelaki itu mendekat kepadanya. "Ayo kita makan malam dulu."

Chanyeol yang di tinggal masuk oleh ibunya dan Baekhyun hanya menatap kesal kearah sang ibu.

"Kau tau, Baekhyunnie. Kalau Chanyeol itu sering sekali membicarakan tentangmu~ katanya dia-"

"Ibu!"

Sandara menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. "Apa anakku?"

Jika Chanyeol tengah kesal dengan ibunya, Baekhyun yang berada di samping ibu Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas, entah karena apa.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

Selesai makan malam, Baekhyun memberi kabar ke rumahnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Kemudian setelah itu ia membersihkan dirinya setelah di berikan baju ganti oleh Chanyeol. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang di berikan Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu karena ia memakai piyama Chanyeol yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Baek?" suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk. "Ikut aku."

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang membawanya menuju sebuah kamar. Ia mengepalkan jemari tangannya, merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Perut bagian bawahnya terasa geli ketika ia dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Ini kamar untukmu. Tidurlah disini."

"Ah... baiklah."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggaruk canggung belakang kepalanya. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun kemudian mengusap kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepadamu sebelumnya. Tapi ku harap kau dapat beristirahat dengan baik disini."

Kepala Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk, kini mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Perlahan ia membbentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Ah!" Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah panas. "K-kalau begitu tidurlah."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baru satu langkah ia menjauh, langkahnya terhenti saat Baekhyun menahan dirinya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendepati Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau... menemaniku hingga aku tertidur?"

"Aa... oke..."

Kemudian tak lama, keduanya telah berada di atas kasur. Merebahkan tubuh mereka dengan canggung. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah berkeringat dingin sejak ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..." panggilan dari Baekhyun membuatnya dirinya menoleh. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"A-apa?" Chanyeol yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah. "Memelukku?" melihat Baekhyun yng menganggukkan kepalanya semakin membuat jantung Chanyeol ingin melompat keluar. "B-baiklah..."

Usai mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Membiarkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan. Detakan jarum jam di dalam kamar saling bersahutan dengan detakan jantung mereka yang terdengar cukup kuat. Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Ia mengivit bibir bawahnya, menaha rasa senang yang menghampiri dirinya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Chanyeol..." cicit Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu tidak!" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat, karena itu ia menjadi merasa canggung. "Aku malah senang..."

"Begitu..." kali ini Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan jemari yang meremas baju Chanyeol. "Tubuhmu hangat, aku menyukainya."

' _Sial...'_

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang Baekhyun saat ini. Jadi dirinya hanya memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Baekhyun saambil mengelus kepalanya. Ia juga mencuri kecupan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu peluklah aku sesukamu. Sekarang tidurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Hingga tidak lama kemudian ia jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang juga mulai menyusul dirinya.

.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menginap juga karena besok hari minggu. Karena itu, Baekhyun terpaksa harus ikut Chanyeol untuk bekerja menjadi model kakaknya. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Jongin dan Soojung bersama. Begitu juga dengan Soojung dan Jongin. Mereka cukup bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?!" Soojung berlari cepat menuju Baekhyun saat melihat lelaki mungil itu. "Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan lelaki itu?!"

Baekhyun menatap Soojung dengan mata yang berkedip cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kaos yang di kenakannya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. "Aku menginap di rumahnya..."

"APA?!"

Soojung dan Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Keduanya bereaksi berbeda. Soojung menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, sedangkan Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Kau bergerak cepat, Bung. Ayo sebaiknya kita bekerja," lalu menarik Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Soojung dan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Soojung yang telah mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Ia meremas kedua pundak Baekhyun, tidak peduli dengan ringisan yang di keluarkan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol tidak berbuat macam-macam denganmu _'kan_?" Baekhyun mengangguk Soojung dengan manik bingung. "Kalian tidur terpisah _'kan_?"

"Ah itu…" Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Maniknya menghindari tatapan Soojung dengan wajah yang merah merona. "Kami tidur bersama."

Aura hitam dari tubuh Soojung semakin kuat. "Park Chanyeol… aku akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol yang masih belum berada jauh dari Soojung, menelan liurnya bulat-bulat mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Sedangkan Jongin tertawa sambil memberikan ucapan bangga untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Soojung dengan mata bingungnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memutuskan untuk menunggu di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Baginya terlalu aneh melihat Soojung yang terlihat marah dan Jongin yang bangga kepada Chanyeol. Memang apa salahnya dengan dia dan Chanyeol tidur bersama? Bahkan dirinya yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Lagipula dia dan Chanyeol sama-sama lelaki. Dia dan Jongin juga sering tidur satu ranjang ketika kecil dulu.

"Aku bingung…" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

.

Bbaekhyun di buat kembali terkejut saat melihat Soojung dan Jongin. Namun rasa terkejutnya kini disertai dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat dirinya keluar dari toilet, ia mendapati Jongin dan Soojung tengah berciuman. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangang yang mengepal. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, terlihat ragu untuk memanggil nama kedua orang di depannya.

"Eum… Soojung? Jongin?" suara pelan Baekhyun mampu di dengar oleh kedua orang di depannya. Terlihat dengan Soojung yang mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan kuat hingga pagutan mereka terlepas.

"B-baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap dua orang di depannya. "Kalian… sudah menikah?"

"Eh?" Soojung mengedipkan matanya cepat. Namun setelahnya ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menghela nafasnya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Bukan seperti itu, Baek…"

"Jadi kau selama ini masih percaya dengan ucapanku ketika kecil?" tawa Jongin semakin keras melihat Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan Byun Baekhyun… apa yang kau lakukan selama menuju dewasa ini. Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah menonton video porno?"

"Kim Jongin gila!" tanpa perasaan Soojung menginjak kaki Jongin, tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang kesakitan. Ia mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Berciuman itu…" Soojung berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. "Tidak harus di lakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah. Kita melakukannya untuk orang yang kita cintai dan kita sayangi."

Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan Soojung dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Dan setiap ciuman," Soojung menunjuk kening, pipi lalu bibir Baekhyun. "Memiliki arti yang berbeda."

"Benar, Baek!" Jongin merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Setelah berciuman, kalian bisa melakukan _sex_!"

"Hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu!"

Baekhyun menatap Soojung yang mengejar Jongin sambil melemparkan kalimat umpatan untuk Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, meletakkan jemarinya di dagunya. " _Sex_?"

.

.

.

" _Akh!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang telah mendorongnya hingga membentuk tembok. Lelaki tinggi itu mendekat kearahnya sambil menatapnya tajam, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya, mempenjarakan Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya. "C-chanyeol?"_

" _Kau sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Byun Baekhyun…"_

 _Tanpa dapat Baekhyun cegah, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi basah pada bibirnya ketika Chanyeol melumat bibir bawahnya. Lalu saat lidah Chanyeol terjulut menjilati bibirnya, Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Chanyeol menerobos kedalam lumutnya. Menekan lidahnya, menjilati dereta gigirnya dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya._

" _Uhh_ ~"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika menyadari mimpi aneh yang dialaminya. Ia membulatkan mata sipitnya, bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang terengah-enggah. Wajahnya perlahan memerah mengingat mimpinya.

"A-apa… k-kenapa aku…" Baekhyun mengambil guling di sampingnya kemudian memeluk guling tersebut dengan kuat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling tersebut. Namun setelahnya Baekhyun melempar guling tersebut, kemudian wajahnya terlihat memerah hingga mencapai telinganya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia membayangkan bahwa guling tersebut adalah Chanyeol?!

Lalu… Baekhyun menatap pada selangkangannya yang terasa aneh. Ini mirip seperti ketika dirinya berusia 14 tahun. Mimpi anehnya yang pertama kali dan kali ini untuk kedua kalinya ia bermimpi seperti itu lagi.

Karena mimpi tersebut, Baekhyun merasakan hal yang semakin aneh ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol di sekolah. Jika biasanya ia hanya merasakan degupan cepat di jantungnya, kali ini Baekhyun merasakan hal yang lebih aneh. Degupannya jantungnya semakin menggila, di sertai dengan sensasi menggelitik di bagian perut bawahnya. Kemudian pikirannya selalu melayang pada kejadian ia menginap di rumah Chanyeol lalu mimpinya semalam. Belum lagi dengan ucapan Jongin dan Soojung yang terngiang di telinganya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun paham, Chanyeol pastinya bingung olehnya yang selalu menghindar hari ini. Mulai dari dirinya masuk ke dalam kelas, Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk menempel dengan jendela, membuat jarak yang lebar dari Chanyeol. Lalu saat makan siang, Baekhyun kembali menghindari Chanyeol dengan selalu menempel kepada Soojung. Bahkan wanita itu juga bingung kepadanya. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tidak dapat menghindari Chanyeol ketika jam pelajaran berakhir.

Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi dirinya yang akan keluar kelas. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menetralkan dirinya, namun bercak merah di pipinya masih tidak dapat di sembunyikannya.

"M-minggir."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, maniknya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun kemudian memegang kedua pundaknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wjaah Baekhyun, tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari dari sana. "Kau menghindariku, Baekhyun. Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"T-tidak," Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kemudian melangkah mundur menjauhi lelaki tinggi itu. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan yang memainkan ujung blazer miliknya. "A-aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan," Baekhyun melangkah kearah samping Chanyeol, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan gerakan cepatnya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hei!" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. "Kita harus pulang bersama!" Chanyeol tercekat melihat Baekhyun yang menggeleng kemudian menghilang di balik koridor. Saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Jongin.

"Sudah biarkan saja, Chanyeol. Biarkan Baekhyun memahami pendewasaan dirinya."

Jika Chanyeol tengah bingung dengan ucapan Jongin, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya saat tiba di dalam mobil milik Tiffany, bahkan tidak mengindahkan tatapan bingung wanita itu.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil air minum di dalam tasnya kemudian meneguknya cepat. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya."

"Eh, kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, kali ini ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil meremas botol minum miliknya. "Aku tidak tau… hanya saja aku merasa aneh jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, lalu perutku juga terasa aneh. Aku tidak mengerti ini semua," Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Tiffany yang mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa aku… harus ke rumah sakit?"

Suasana mobil mereka hening sejenak, kemudian terdengar suara tawa keras dari Tiffany. Bahkan wanita itu memukul _stir_ mobil. "Baekhyun…" Tiffany meghentikan tawanya lalu mengusap ujung matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata karena tertawa sangat keras. "Dokter yang kau butuhkan tidak ada di rumah sakit."

"Eh? Aku harus ke spesialis?"

"Tidak, anakku…" Tiffany menoleh kearah Baekhyun kemudian memberikan senyuman menggoda. "Kau membutuhkan dokter cinta."

.

oOo

.

 _Woaaaah selesai juga chapter ini~ aku ngetiknya agak ngebut gara-gara lupa kalo ini udah hari sabtu dan malah keasikan baca komik wkwkwkwk. Hm.. oke, aku mau lurusin kesalahpahaman di chapter kemarin. Jadi di a/n kemarin itu maksud satu chapter lagi rampung itu bukan merujuk ke satu chapter lagi ff ini ending kkk. Bahkan aku gabisa memprediksi bakal selesai di chapter berapa ff ini. Karena emang alur di pikiran aku masih lama kkk. Cuma mungkin bakal aku percepat dengan berbagai alasan wkwk. So jangan pada marah lagi ya kkk. Konfliknya Chanbaek aja belom ada, masa udah end aja kkk._

 _Oke gitu aja, thank you buat yang udah baca dan review di chapter kemarin~ lupyu jangan lupa review lagi ya^^_

 _[Kali ini aku update bareng para author kece_ _ **Azova ft ParkAyoung; Imorz; Ohlan94**_ _jangan lupa buat cek story mereka juga ya]_


	15. Chapter 14

"Jadi bagimana?"

"Apanya?"

Jongin menghela nafas kesal. Ia mendekat pada Chanyeol kemudian merangkul pundak lelaki itu. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini Baekhyun menjauhimu lagi?"

"Aku..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan kening yang berkerut. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Tidak tau…"

Jongin menepuk keningnya setelah ia mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Maniknya menatap kesal kearah teman tingginya tersebut. lalu ia meninju lengan Chanyeol cukup kuat. "Kau sebenarnya benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak?"

"Tentu aku menyukainya!" Chanyeol memukul keras meja di depannya kemudian menoleh kearah Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tidak senang karena perasaannya dianggap main-main oleh lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Sedangkan Jongin menatap malas reaksi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop dari saku blazernya dan memakannya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus berusaha agar Baekhyun tidak menghindar darimu," Jongin melirik kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berpikir. "Lagipula apa yang kau perbuat hingga Baekhyun menghindarimu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Setelah hari minggu dia terburu-buru pulang, keesokan harinya dia sudah menghindariku."

"Hm…" Jongin menyipitkan matanya dengan jemari yang mengusap-usap dagunya. Kemudian ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar. "Mungkin Baekhyun bermimpi basah tentangmu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun itu anak yang polos."

"Mungkin tidak lagi setelah aku menyinggung tentang _sex_ waktu itu~" Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan senyuman bangganya. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya.

Namun reaksi Chanyeol tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menarik kerah seragam Jongin, membuat lelaki itu ikut berdiri di depannya.

"Hey ada apa, Chanyeol?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Baekhyunku?"

Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, Jongin dengan santai melepas cengkeraman Chanyeol di kerah bajunya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Kau tidak harus marah, Chanyeol. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Apa-apaan!"

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Hari ini, dia akan menyatakan perasaan secara resmi kepada Baekhyun, meminta lelaki itu agar menjadi kekasihnya. Membayangkan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun menjadi seorang kekasih, dapat membuat _mood_ Chanyeol menjadi naik. Hal itu berdampak dengan semangatnya belajar di kelas. Walaupun Chanyeol masih tetap mencuri-curi pandang kearah Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol merobek kertas dari bukunya, menuliskan kalimat disana kemudian memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

' _Hari ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Setelah makan siang, ikutlah denganku.'_

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang mmebulat sempurna. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari pesan yang diberikannya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat tatapan bingung Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Kertas yang tadi diberikan kepada Baekhyun kembali Chanyeol ambil untuk kembali menuliskan kalimat disana.

' _Kau akan tau, nanti.'_

Setelah memberikan balasan itu, Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Ia masih belum menghilangkan senyuman senang di bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya akan menunggu hingga bel makan siang berbunyi, ia akan segera menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sabar untuk itu.

Setelah menunggu dengan sabar dan terus-menerus melihat jam dinding, telinga lebar Chanyeol akhirnya mendengar suara bel jam makan siang. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Chanyeol mengambil kotak makan dari kolong mejanya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. maniknya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya diatas meja.

"Ayo, Baek…"

Baekhyun tersentak pelan mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk cepat kemudian mengambil kotak makannya lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menyusul mereka. Baru beberapa langkah dari kelasnya, langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika Soojung yang terengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lelah?"

"Aku berlari dari kelasku."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap. Sesampainya ia atap sekolah dan mengambil tempat duduknya, Baekhyun tanpa banyak bicara memulai makan siangnya. Dirinya benar-benar sangat lapar karena kemarin ia tidak makan dengan benar. mimpinya dengan Chanyeol sungguh membuat dirinya tidak napsu makan.

"Hei, kalian berdua," Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan sambil menunjuk kearah Soojung dan Jongin. "Setelah selesai makan, tinggalkan aku dengan Baekhyun berdua."

"Apa?"

"Tentu, _bro_ ," Jongin merangkul Soojung sambil mengedikkan alisnya kearah Chanyeol. Ia menyuruh Soojung agar mengikuti ucapannya, walaupun mendapatkan protes dari wanita itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun meremas sendok yang di genggamnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan Chanyeol kepadanya.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih lama, akhirnya Chanyeol memiliki waktu berdua bersama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpindah duduk menjadi di hadapan Baekhyun, ia menopang dagunya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan mata teduhnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat rona merah smaar di pipinya. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menahan dirinya agar tidak menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah _squishy_ kearah Baekhyun. "Untukmu."

"Kau masih saja memberikan ini untukku."

"Yah… karena menurutku memberikan bunga untuk orang yang kita sukai sudah sangat basi."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang meremas _squishy_ pemberian Chanyeol. Maniknya melirik Chanyeol yang masih setia memandangi dirinya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, iya…" Chanyeol menyamankan posisi duduknya. tangannya meraih jemari Baekhyun kemudian menggenggamnya. "Baek… aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini datang, tapi aku sangat yakin dengan perasaan ini," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan teduh disertai senyuman hangatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Senyuman hangatnya mulai menghilang saat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat di pelipisnya, degupan jantungnya juga menggila saat ini. Chanyeol menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, pasalnya Baekhyun masih belum mengeluarkan satu katapun. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut dan juga bingung. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"K-kekasih?"

Diam-diam Chanyeol menghela nafas lega mendengar satu kata dari Baekhyun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"I-itu…" Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dengan bola mata yang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, terlihat bingung. "Aku… tidak tau!" kemudian setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Dan Chanyeol tau kalau dirinya masih belum dapat menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya hari ini.

.

.

Meskipun kemarin Chanyeol telah gagal menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya, hari ini ia bertekad bahwa dirinya harus berhasil menaklukan Byun Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol akan kembali mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun caranya, Chanyeol akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Harus. Baekhyun akan merasa bahagia jika bersamanya, hanya bersamanya.

"Jadi kemarin Baekhyun menolakmu?"

Chanyeol menoleh saat Jongin bersuara. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang tertutup. "Bukan menolak, dia hanya... malu."

"Sudah kuduga!" Jongin menjentikkan jemarinya lalu merangkul pundak Chanyeol. Ia menunjukkan seringainya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Baekhyun melakukan tarik-ulur kepadamu."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan decakan saat Chanyeol menjawab 'tidak'. "Kau itu hanya di permainkan oleh Baekhyun."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja," manik Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. Bibirnya masih menunjukkan senyuman miring yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka. "Asal kau tau saja, Baekhyun tidak sepolos yang kau lihat."

Manik bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Chanyeol juga menepuk meja di depannya cukup keras lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jongin. "Kau kira aku dapat kau bohongi lagi?"

"Cih. Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya," Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku yang di tempatinya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia melirik Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyipit. "Padahal aku mau memberikan saran untukmu yang pasti Baekhyun akan menerima pernyataanmu. Tapi sepertinya aku mengurungkan niatku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Tidak. Hatiku sakit saat kau menuduhku berbohong."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol. Ia menatap kesal kearah Jongin disertai dengan tatapan penuh mohon. "Ayolah, bantu temanmu ini."

"Hm... bagaimana ya," Jongin melirik keatas dengan tangan yang menyentuh dagunya, terlihat tengah berpikir keras untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman liciknya. "Baiklah akan ku beritahu."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia membenarkan letak duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Cepat katakan," ucapnya tidak sabaran.

"Mudah saja. Karena Baekhyun tidak sepolos yang kau kira, kau mungkin harus menyinggung seberapa kuatnya kau bermain di ranjang."

 _Bugh_

Tanpa perasaan, Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin seusai lelaki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan datar, tidak mempedulikan korbannya yang menerang kesakitan dan menatap protes kepadanya. "Apa-apaan saran bodohmu itu."

.

Namun walaupun Chanyeol merasa saran Jongin adalah saran yang konyol, entah kenapa ia tetap ingin mengikuti saran teman bodohnya itu. Walaupun dirinya merasa ragu, tidak ada salahnya ia mencobanya. Jadi ketika dirinya ada kesempatan untuk berbincang dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali mmengutarakan perasaannya. Walaupun kali ini ada Soojung dan Jongin, namun hal tersebut tidak menurunkan semangat Chanyeol untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memberikan sebungkus _squishy_ kepada Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Untukmu."

"Lagi?" wajah terkejut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya dari tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Wajah cantiknya dengan mata sipit yang membola melihat _squishy_ di depannya.

"Tentu. Aku akan memberikanmu _squishy_ setiap hari hingga kamarmu penuh dengan _squishy_ pemberianku."

Jika Baekhyun dibuat merona dengan ucapan Chanyeol, lain halnya dengan Soojung yang menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menahan tawanya. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol merasa tidak terganggu. Ia akan melanjutkan aksinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku ingin kembali mengutarakan perasaanku..."

"Ah!"

"Hey, kau sudah di tolaknya kemarin!"

"Diamlah Soojung, biarkan teman kita kembali berjuang."

Chanyeol merasaka denyutan di sudut keningnya. Mengutarakan perasaannya di depan kedua temannya ini memang bukan ide yang baik. Namun jika menunggu ia hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol rasa akan sulit karena Soojung tidak akan mau disuruh menjauh dari Baekhyun. Jadi mah tak mau ia harus melakukannya di depan teman-temannya ini.

"Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku..." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan gelisah. "Asal kau tau saja, aku hebat dalam urusan memainkan _'squishy_ 'mu itu."

Hening.

Chanyeol menahan nafasya yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Maniknya menatap takut-takut kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di tebak. Apakah lelaki mungil itu marah kepadanya? Apakah ia sudah berkata kalimat yang vulgar? Apakah dia sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual secara tidak sengaja kepada Baekhyun? Apakah setelah ini Baekhyun tidak mau berbincang lagi dengannya? Apakah ini akhir untuknya dan Baekhyun?

"Kau..." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya cepat, bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Hebat dalam memainkan 'ini'?" Baekhyun mengangkat bingkisan _squishy_ yang di berikan Chanyeol. "Memang ada cara lain untuk memainkannya? Bukankah hanya tinggal di remas-remas?"

"Ah... itu..."

"Buahahaha."

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya, merasa putus asa. Kesal dengan Jongin yang puas menertawakannya dan juga menyesali setiap ucapan konyol yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti saran Jongin jika hanya mempermalukan dirinya di depan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dalam diam. Chanyeol dan Jongin bilang bahwa keduanya memiliki urusan lain, dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas sendiri. Ketika Baekhyun telah sampai di depan tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk duduk di sana, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kemudian ia di paksa berjalan ke belakang kelas. Setelah itu ia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya karena dorongan dari orang yang telah menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Akh."

"Hey, Byun!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mendapati tiga orang perempuan yang ia rasa adalah murid kelas lain. Maniknya menatap datar satu perempuan yang berada di tengah, yang tengah menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan yang bertolak di pinggangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau selalu dekat dengan Chanyeol! Kau jadi sombong karena lelaki itu selalu bersamamu?!"

Manik sipit Baekhyun terpejam disertai dengan helaan nafas pelan. Tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol dibawa-bawa oleh tiga wanita di depanya.

"Kau diam saja, hah?!"

"Aw!"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan ringisan kesakitan saat rambutnya dengan kasar di jambak oleh wanita yang berada di tengah. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang bertambah saat wanita lainnya menendang tulang keringnya. Sedangkan wanita yang lainnya memukul samping kepalanya cukup keras.

"Dasar murahan! Setelah kau bersama Tiffany si wanita tua, kau sekarang menggoda Chanyeol?!"

Pukulan, tendangan dan jambakan dari ketiga wanita di depannya terasa semakin menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, Baekhyun dapat melihat kaki-kaki lain yang membantu ketiga wanita itu. Tenaganya tidak cukup melawan para wanita itu.

"Aku juga membencinya!"

"Dia pelacur!"

"Dia sengaja mendekati Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya!"

Karena kesakitan yang di dapatkannya, Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kuat menopang dirinya terjatuh ke lantai. Setelahnya, ia harus mendapatkan tendangan-tendangan hingga membuat seragamnya menjadi kotor.

Ditengah keramaian para wanita yang menyiksanya, sebuah suara membuat para wanita itu menghentikan perilaku mereka.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara yang membelanya, itu Chanyeol. Sepasang tangan meraih tubuhnya hingga kini ia kembali berdiri. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat tangan Chanyeol memegang dagunya, ia menatap Chanyeol dan dapat dengan jelas Baekhyun melihat wajah memerah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Baekhyun?!"

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak berteriak, namun suara yang mendesis membuat suasana semakin tegang. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol marah, dan melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali membuat Baekhyun merasa... takut.

"Kami hanya memberikannya pelajaran."

Seorang wanita yang berada di tengah-tengah membuka suara. Ia melangkah maju lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah merangkul Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak suka dengannya yang selalu dekat-dekat denganmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Memangnya apa urusanmu," Chanyeol melirik _name tag_ yang berada di blazer wanita itu. "Park Sojin?"

"Kau tidak tau kalau dia itu berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya? Lalu dia juga aneh! Tidak pernah memiliki ekspresi. Bahkan saat ini dia hanya menunduk dengan wajah datarnya!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat wanita itu tercekat. "Aku mendekati Baekhyun karena aku mencintainya."

Seketika satu ruangan kelas menjadi heboh saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan wanita bernama Sojin mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau bisa menyukai lelaku murahan seperti dia?! Apa bagusnya seorang Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Jelas berbeda denganmu," kali ini bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab, Soojung yang baru saja datang ke kelas Baekhyun melangkah mendekat kearah Sojin dan menatap tajam wanita itu. "Baekhyun bahkan terlihat manis dengan wajahnya yang sekarang. Tidak seperti kau yang sudah berlapis-lapis menggunakan _make-up_ , namun sama sekali tidak terlihat cantik. Dan... oh! Lihat! Lipatan mata palsu dan hidung yang palsu. Apakah rahangmu juga palsu?!"

Soojung menatap kearah Sojin dengan tatapan yang angkuh. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Senyuman _iblis_ terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat wajah Sojin yang memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyun bahkan satu helai rambutpun. Kau tidak pantas melakukan itu kepada Baekhyun. Pergi kau!"

Dengan rasa malu dan marah, Sojin membalikkan tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentak kesal. Diikuti dengan para wanita yang ikut mengganggu Baekhyun. Setelahnya suasana kelas menjadi canggung.

"Mulutmu masih saja nakal," Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Soojung dengan mata yang menyipit. "Tidak baik untuk gadis cantik sepertimu."

"Diam kau. Ini semua juga karena ulahmu!"

"Ck. Soojung, kedatanganmu membuatku tidak seperti jagoan disini. Harusnya semua ucapanmu itu aku yang mengucapkannya."

"Memangnya kau berani?" Soojung menatap Chanyeol setajam-tajamnya. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Baek, kau tidak apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Mau kuantar ke uks?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol yang masih merangkulnya. Baekhyun meremas blazer Chanyeol dengan kepala yang masih ia tundukkan. "C-chan..."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu menghadap kearahnya. Dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maaf seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu kembali ke kelas sendiri."

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan di dada Chanyeol. "Aku takut..."

"Hah?" Chanyeol tercekat saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Ia menahan nafasnya sebelum ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus surai Baekhyun kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Tidak apa, aku disini."

Sejenak keduanya melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka masih berada di belakang kelas. Membuat para murid lainnya menyaksikan _drama_ yang di buat oleh keduanya. Tanpa menyadari Jongin dan Soojung yang sudah meninggalkan mereka, bahkan Soojung sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mengelus kepala dan punggungnya. Dan Baekhyun masih nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Hingga...

"Maaf yang di belakang, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?"

"Ah!"

Dengan kompak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Chanyeol menoleh kearah depan kelas. Ia memberikan senyuman konyol untuk Tiffany yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke tempat duduk mereka kemudian duduk nyaman di tempat masing-masing. Karena Baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu saat mendengar suara ibu tirinya itu.

"S-silahkan di mulai pelajarannya, bu."

"Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol."

.

oOo

.

 _Okay... setelah penuh perjuangan akhirnya chapter ini dapat terselesaikan. Lalala~ maaf ya kalau agak aneh dan kurang ngefeel. Karena aku udah mencoba sekuat tenaga buat ngetik ini kkk. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang kecewa dengan cerita yang semakin gak menarik atau muda di tebak ini kkk._

 _Okay, gak mau banyak omong. Makasih banyak buat yang masih setia membaca cerita ini dan juga masih setia ngasih review buat aku u.u thank you so much buat kalian yang udah support cerita abal ini. So, jangan lupa buat kasih review lagi yaa, hehe... see you~_


	16. Chapter 15 :: First Kiss

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membaca novelnya. Maniknya menyipit, heran dengan keseriusan Baekhyun yang hanya membaca sebuah novel. Untuk itu, Jongin berupaya mengganggu Baekhyun. Karena dirinya juga bosan menunggu Chanyeol dan Soojung yang belum datang juga ke perpustakaan. Hari ini sekolah mereka di liburkan, jadi keempatnya membuat janji belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota.

"Baek," Jongin menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga menggeser laptop miliknya agar berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan."

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dari novelnya. Ia menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya. Saat melihat lirikan Jongin ke arah layar laptopnya, Baekhyun kini menatap layar laptop Jongin. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun membolakan matanya seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah... kalau kalian sudah resmi berpacaran, cobalah melakukan ini," dengan seringainya, Jongin memperlihatkan sebuah video yang suaranya telah di _non_ -aktifkan dari laptopnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat video yang di berikan Jongin tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Bagaimana tidak, video yang di berikan Jongin adalah sepasang lelaki yang tengah berciuman di atas ranjang ranpa sehelai benangpun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat hal yang baginya sangat memalukan. Dengan refleks ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"I-itu..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini pembelajaran baru untukmu?" Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang telah memerah padam. Apalagi lelaki mungil itu menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Maniknya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari layar laptopnya.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Jongin, seorang wanita yang baru saja datang menatapnya penuh amarah dengan api yang berkibar di belakang tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

"Hah~" Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena hampir tiga jam ia duduk tegak di kursi perpustakaan. Maniknya melirik Baekhyun, yang tengah serius membaca bukunya. Ia menghela nafas, heran dengan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah terlihat lelah jika membaca buku.

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, maniknya menatap wajah Baekhyun dari posisi yang lebih rendah. Ia tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba mengingat kenangan kecil saat dirinya baru-baru mengenal Baekhyun. Kejadian yang sama, ketika ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang serius membaca buku. Jika dulu Baekhyun masih sangat dingin kepadanya, kali ini Chanyeol merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari Baekhyun untuknya.

Lihat saja wajah Baekhyun yang merona dan kehilangan fokus membacanya, karena matanya melirik-lirik menghindari tatapannya.

"Hey," Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Pipi _squishy_."

"A-apa?"

"Tidak," saambil tersenyum, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hanya mengingat panggilan Hana untukmu. Dia selalu bertanya, kapan paman _squishy_ datang lagi kerumah."

"Ah, i-itu..."

"Aku jawab saja, paman _squishy_ akan datang ketika aku sudah menjadikannya kekasihku."

 _Blush_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bukunya. "C-chanyeol..." cicitnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar jelas karena ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

Bukannya menjawab dengan ucapan, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Erangan frustasi terdengar darinya, Chanyeol benar-benar membuat dirinya bermasalah. Terutama di bagian jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat.

Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya, menjauhi meja. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun kemudian menghadap kearah Baekhyun sambil menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya di meja. Maniknya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Karena Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghindar darinya, Chanyeol membawa lelaki itu untuk menoleh kearahnya dengan mearik dagu Baekhyun. Ia menatap teduh kearah Baekhyun yang membulatkan matanya.

"Setelah ini kau ikut denganku, ya..." tanpa sadar Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol.

Tanpa di sadari keduanya, dua orang lainnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Soojung dengan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol, berulang kali menyumpahi Chanyeol takut-takut lelaki itu hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun. Jongin yang menatap mereka dengan wajah yang sumringah, baginya dua lelaki di depannya terlihat sangat menarik untuk di lihat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti ini..."

Soojung menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelahnya ia juga menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Yah... kuharap kau tidak melakukan kebodohan seperti masa lalu, Kim Jongin."

"Tenang saja, _'kan_ sekarang ada kau yang menjagaku," Jongin menoleh kearah Soojung kemudian menaik-turunkan alisnya disertai senyuman miringnya.

"Cih. Bodoh."

.

.

Selesai dengan belajar mereka, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun menuju halte terdekat. Setelah sebelumnya dengan susah payah ia harus memisahkan Soojung yang masih mau menempel dengan Baekhyun. Hari ini, harus hanya ia berdua dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada dua pengganggu yang selalu mengikuti mereka.

Chanyeol menyadari kecanggungan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu sejak tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang di masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

"Taman bermain. Kau suka?"

"Eh?"

"Kita akan ketaman bermain."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Tentu saja," tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku... sudah lama tidak kesana. Terakhir kali saat ayah dan ibuku masih bersama... sepertinya," Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit di atasnya dengan tatapan yang sendu. Mengingat kenangan yang seakan terlukis di atas awan. Ia meringis kecil mengingat kenangan indah yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Hey," panggilan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat Chanyeol mengecup jemarinya. "Tidak penting sudah berapa lama kau tidak kesana, yang terpenting sekarang kau akan pergi bersamaku. Jadi sekarang berfokuslah hanya kepadaku."

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun terpaku, namun setelahnya ia mengulum senyuman manis yang ia berikan pertama kali untuk Chanyeol. "Baiklah..."

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangan Baekhyun terlepas seketika sesaat Chanyeol mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun. Manik bulatnya menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun yang telah menghilangkan senyumannya dan di gantikan dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa?"

Masih dengan wajah yang tidak percaya, Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan sedikit meremasnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena degupan hebat di jantungnya.

"Lakukan lagi."

"Apa?"

"Senyuman itu... lakukan lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Baekhyun yang menyadari tingkah aneh Chanyeol kembali di buat canggung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Ah!" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kemudian melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada pundaknya. "Busnya datang..." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol dan kembali menunjukkan senyumannya kepada Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol meraih tangannya, Baekhyun telah di tarik ke dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol. "Baekhyun... terus tersenyum untukku. Kau... sangat cantik."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya yang tengah mendongak. Tubuhnyya menggeliat di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, melepas pelukan Chanyeol yang masih belum lama. "Hm... jangan membuat supir busnya menunggu, Chan."

"Ah!" Chanyeol menatap supir bus yang menatapnya dengan datar. Dengan wajah konyol dan tangan yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bus sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia membayar tagiha bus kemudian meminta maaf kepada sang supir yang telah menunggunya.

.

.

Karena sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke taman bermain, Baekhyun menjadi bersemangat saat melihat wahana permainan baru yang di sediakan taman bermain tersebut. Jadi ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya menaiki semua wahana baru dan juga wahana yang tidak pernah di mainkannya karena waktu itu ia masih anak kecil. Tidak hanya itu, ia dan Chanyeol juga membeli bando telinga hewan yang mereka pakai sejak datang ke taman bermain ini.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang sedikit berubah. Lelaki mungil itu menatap wahana permainan dengan mata yang berbinar, berteriak saat menaiki wahana yang menantang adrenalinnya, dan juga senyuman-senyuman kecil yang hadir di wajah Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Chanyeol bertekad akan selalu memunculkan sisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau ingin main apa lagi?"

"Hm..." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Dan lampu-lampu yang mulai menyala berada di sekitar mereka. "Sudah mau malam..." Baekhyun menunjuk wahana bianglala sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Ayo naik itu. Di film, orang-orang sering naik itu kalau hari mau gelap."

Chanyeol mengangukkan kepalanya disertai senyuman. "Tentu, ayo kita kesana," ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, menuju antrian yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk memainkan permainan tersebut.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tiba saat mereka dapat masuk kedalam _tabung_ bianglala. Keduanya masuk kedalam, dan duduk berdampingan.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah yang hampir menempel pada kaca. Manik sipitnya berbinar saat _tabung_ yang di naikinya mulai bergerak naik. Baekhyun juga menempelkan kedua tangannya di kaca jendela.

"Baek."

Panggilan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah lelaki tinggi itu. Ia tersentak saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel. Rona merah di wajahnya kembali hadir untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, pasalnya jaraknya dengan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Bahkan lelaki tinggi itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakannya lagi padamu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terlihat gugup dengan mata yang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau..." helaan nafas kuat terdengar dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Baekhyun. "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ah!" tubuh Baekhyun meloncat pelan karena ucapan Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "I-itu..." masih dengan kepala yang menunduk, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat tegang. "A-aku..." kelopak mata Baekhyun mengedip cepat. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis malu-malu. Dalam diam, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Mau."

"Serius?!" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat. Ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun lalu menatap lelaki mungil di depannya disertai senyuman lebar khas miliknya. Melihat anggukan di kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku senang sekali! Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie!"

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya kuat, kedua matanya menutup rapat-rapat. Namun sebuah senyuman kecil tetap terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Perlahan Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu... jika kita seorang kekasih, aku harus menikah denganmu?"

"Tentu!" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau harus menikah denganku! Kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki atau wanita lain!"

"Kalau Jongin dan Soojung?"

"Hmm..." mata Chanyeol menyipit.

"Kalau ibu dan ayahku? Lalu bibi dan paman yang bekerja di rumahku?"

Mata Chanyeol yang menyipit menjadi menutup rapat. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian membuka matanya, menatap dalam manik bening Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Baek. Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan lelaki atau wanita yang menyimpan perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Bukan maksudku kau tidak boleh berteman dengan yang lainnya. Paham?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, memahami apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. "Aku paham, Chan..."

"Kalau begitu..." ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak menuju bibir Baekhyun kemudian mengelusnya. "Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah seketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Ah! I-itu..." tubuh Baekhyun menjadi kaku dan sedikit bergetar. "B-boleh!" lalu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan nada cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Ia juga sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya terpejam ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun. Lalu saat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

Bibir yang selama ini hanya dapat di rasakan di dalam mimpi, kini dapat ia rasakan langsung.

Bibir Baekhyun benar-benar lembut dan terasa kenyal. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Mulutnya terbuka lalu lidahnya terjulur keluar untuk menjilat bibir Baekhyun. Namun baru saja ia ingin melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, pagutannya terlepas karena dorongan Baekhyun di dadanya.

"K-kenapa kau menjilat bibirku?!"

Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan teriakan yang telah sampai di tenggorokannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Berciuman bukan hanya menempelkan bibir, Baek..."

"Benarkah?"

Dengan mata sayunya, Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun kemudian mengecup rahang Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Benar..." sedangkan Baekhyun menutup sebelah matanya dengan satu pundak yang erangkat merasakan geli karena ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol pada rahangnya.

Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajah mereka, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam tatapan dalam. "Bukan mulutmu dan julurkan sedikit lidahmu."

Walaupun Baekhyun masih bingung dengan maksud Chanyeol, namun ia tetap membuka mulutnya. Tanpa di ketahui olehnya, Chanyeol di depannya yang tengah menahan diri agar tidak 'menyerang' dirinya.

"Akan ku ajarkan padamu, bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambut lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Baekhyun dan menyesap bibirnya pelan. Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam pagutan basahnya dengan Baekhyun. Semakin lama, semakin dalam pagutannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia berulang kali mengubah posisi miring kepalanya, membuat air liur mereka yang telah tercampur menetes ke dagu Baekhyun.

" _Eungh_..."

Erangan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka hingga menciptakan jembatan liur dari bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun. Ia menjilat liur yang berada di dagu Baekhyun kemudian bergerak untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun. Maniknya menatap mata Baekhyun yang menghindari tatapannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil, tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun benar-benar meembuatnya semakin menyukai lelaki mungil ini.

Menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya untuk mereka turun, Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum pintu benar-benar terbuka, Chanyeol mengelus bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya kemudian berbisik pelan di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Di ciuman kita selanjutnya, aku ingin kau lebih agresif lagi."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang disertai senyuman tampan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasakan kakinya berubah seperti jelly dan tatapan nakal Chanyeol membuat perut bagian bawah Baekhyun menjadi menggelitik geli. Namun Baekhyun menyukainya.

Karena itu, ia bertekad untuk belajar bagaimana melakukan ciuman dengan benar setelah sampai dirumah nanti!

.

oOo

.

 _Hayoo yang kemarin minta Chanyeol tiyuman mana suaranyaa? Udah ya itu tiyumannya mereka dan sudah resmi pacaran, yey~_

 _Btw maaf banget kalo telat updatenya. Aku mau cerita dulu sedikit kenapa aku bisa telat update. Jadi dua hari kemarin (rabu-kamis) satu mata aku tiba-tiba sakit dan akhirnya gabisa aku 'pake' buat ngeliat, jadi harus di tutup buat sementara. Ngetik pake satu mata bener-bener pr banget, liat hp aja susah. Jadi aku ga ngetik di dua hari itu. Hari jumat mata udaah normal, jadi udah ngetik beberapa bagian. Nah pas sabtu ini, aku mau selesaiin ff ini biar malem bisa di update. Dan karena akunya yang males atau karena kecapekan, jadi Cuma tiduran aja di atas kasur, gabut di rumah ga ngapa-ngapain. Dan sialnya, di kepala aku ingetnya itu hari jumat. Jadi ga kepikiran buat ngetik ff dan masih santai2 aja. Aku ngehnya kalo itu hari sabtu pas papa aku pulang, karena dia emang pulang tiap sabtu malem aja. Begonya kan disitu-_- mau ngetik hari minggu, gabisa karena ada acara siangnya. Jadi pas acara udah kelar, aku ngebut ngelanjutin ff ini. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo ya teman-teman u.u_

 _Daan makasih buat yang udah baca dan review di chapter kemarin~ jangan lupa buat review lagi di chapter ini ya^^ see you~_


	17. Chapter 16

Sesampainya dirumah, Baekhyun langsung menuju meja belajarnya kemudian menyalakan laptop miliknya. Membuka internet untuk mencari ' _Bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar'_. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rona merah di pipinya ketika mengetik kata-kata tersebut. Dengan cepat ia memilih pilihan paling atas. Manik sipitnya menatap tiap kata perkata dengan seksama, mencerna kata-kata tersebut kedalam kepalanya untuk di mengerti.

Rona merah di pipi Baekhyun menjalar hingga memenuhi wajah hingga telinga Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, pada nomor satu Baekhyun membaca _tips_ tersebut, entah bagaimana bayangan dirinya dan Chanyeol melakukannya tergambar jelas di dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan imajinasinya yang meliar.

 _Tatap mata pasanganmu kemudian mendekatkan wajahmu pada pasanganmu._

 _Miringkan kepalamu agar kegiatan ciumanmu lebih intens nantinya._

 _Buka sedikit mulutmu sebelum menempelkan bibirmu dengan pasanganmu._

 _Jika ingin semakin panas, mainkan lidahmu untuk menggoda pasanganmu._

 _Jangan lupa lakukan dengan lembut terlebih dahulu. Seterusnya, terserah anda~_

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pekikan kecil terdengar darinya. Lelaki mungil itu dengan cepat berlari menuju ranjangnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Ah… aku mana bisa melakukan itu…" gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya hingga berhenti untuk mentap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyuman tertahan terlihat di wajah manisnya saat mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini. Ia merasa bahwa setelah sekian lama, dirinya dapat kembali merasakan rasa bahagia. Saking bahagianya, Baekhyun selalu merasakan rasa menggelitik di perutnya ketika memikirkan Chanyeol. Dan hal itu benar-benar terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Masih dengan tertidur diatas kasurnya, Baekhyun membuka laci meja yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Mengambil acak _squishy_ pemberian Chanyeol yang ia simpan disana. dengan senyuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilakukannya, Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _squishy_ tersebut dan menatapnya.

"Semoga Chanyeol tidak berhenti memberikanku mainan ini…"

Setelahnya dengan gemas Baekhyun meremas _squishy_ di genggamannya sekuat mungkin dengan rona merah di pipinya, membayangkan Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Baca A/N dibawah**_

 **.**

Soojung menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesalnya. Terlebih kepada Chanyeol yang menunjukkan wajah bangga dan senyuman lebarnya. Wanita cantik itu terlihat menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan kepala yang di tundukkan. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau pasti hanya akan di permainkan oleh lelaki jelek ini, Baek! pikirkan lagi untuk menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Hey hey, kau apa-apaan _sih_ ," protes Chanyeol tidak terima. Ia melemparkan tissue bekasnya pada Soojung yang semakin menatapnya tajam. Meskipun dirinya merasa gentar dengan tatapan Soojung. Wanita itu benar-benar dingin.

Jongin yang duduk di samping Soojung menghela nafasnya lalu mengacak rambutnya. Gemas dengan sikap anjing-kucing dua orang ini. "Sudahlah," ia mengibaskan tangannya diantara dia orang tersebut. "Selamat untuk kalian, akhirnya Baekkie-ku sudah dewasa~" sambil menopang dagunya, Jongin tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan belikan sosis yang banyak untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

Senyuman Jongin semakin lebar, bahkan ia terkekeh ketika Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh binar. "Tentu…"

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu kepada kekasihku, Kim Jongin."

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kemudian membawa lelaki mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Manik bulatnya menatap tajam kearah Jongin dengan kening yang berkerut. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatap lelaki mungil itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun, membuat bibir tipis Baekhyun menjadi kecil. "Jangan menerima sosis darinya. Biar aku saja yang memberimu sosis. Mengerti?" dengan gemas Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh saat kau yang ingin memberikan sosis kepada Baekhyun, _ya_ …"

"Diam kau, Jongin sialan."

"Jangan bicara _seenak jidat_ mu!"

Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang dipukul oleh Soojung dalam diam. Matanya melirik kearah pintu atap yang terbuka, tersentak saat mendapati Tiffany datang dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Ah, _mama_ …"

"Bibi Tiffany! Kau sudah tau kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran?"

"Jongin!" pekik Baekhyun pelan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap mulut Jongin. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Jongin yang menatap jahil dirinya.

"Benarkah?" Tiffany yang baru saja menunjukkan dirinya jelas terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin. Wanita cantik itu menatap penuh tanya kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Tanpa dapat menghilangkan wajah kesalnya, Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan menatap Tiffany dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol, meremas jemarinya sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu, Baekhyun?"

"Aku takut kau marah…"

Tiffany terkekeh pelan. Masih dengan berdiri, ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun kemudian memeluk kepala anaknya itu. "Kenapa aku harus marah~?"

"Karena… aku dan Chanyeol…"

"Hey," Tiffany mendekap kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat lelaki yang berada di dalam dekapannya mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap kening Baekhyun hingga poni Baekhyun terangkat keatas. "Kau sudah tau bukan kenapa aku menikah dengan ayahmu, jadi selama kau bahagia aku tidak masalah," ucap Tiffany disertai senyumannya yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. "Sudah seharusnya kau membuat kebahagian sendiri untukmu, anakku…"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan airmatanya telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan erat ia mendekat perut Tiffany. Menangis dalam diam, membiarkan seragam Tiffany menjadi basah.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, Tiffany _malah_ tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanakan. Ia tidak berhenti mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis di depan kekasihmu. Memangnya kau tidak malu?" sambil menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun, Tiffany merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sapu tangan. Dengan telaten ia mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang basah. Melihat wajah Baekhyun, Tiffany tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. "Ya Tuhan… aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Kau ingat kau selalu menangis seperti ini, ' _kan_?"

"Benar, Baekhyun dulu sangat cengeng."

"Dia juga suka memukul."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan malu mendengar Soojung dan Jongin yang menyela ucapan Tiffany. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya. Dirinya sangat malu, apalagi saat ini Chanyeol berada di dekatnya, apakah lelaki itu menjadi tidak menyukainya setelah ini?

"Wah… aku jadi ingin melihatnya!"

Rasa khawatir Baekhyun berganti menjadi rasa super malu mendengar ucapan semangat Chanyeol. Kepalanya semakin menunduk, tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang _malah_ ikut menggoda dirinya. tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol kemudian meninju pelan perut lelaki itu. Dan mendapatkan tawa keras dari Chanyeol dan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, Jongin dan Soojung ayo kita pergi," Tiffany mengibaskan tangannya kearah dua orang yang berada di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol. Jaga anakku, ya…"

"Tenang saja ibu mertua!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya untuk kepergian tiga orang lainnya. Senyuman lebarnya terlukis di wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Setelah ketiga telah menghilang, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. Ia terkekeh mengetahui Baekhyun yang masih menunduk. Dengan lembut ia menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mengangkat kepala Baekhyun agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Hey, mereka sudah pergi."

Senyuman Chanyeol melembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia tau kalau kekasihnya ini sangat malu. Chanyeol sangat senang dapat melihat wajah malu-malu Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyunnya benar-benar _super duper_ menggemaskan.

"Ingin ku peluk?"

Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya. Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati detakan jantung Chanyeol di temani dengan desiran angin yang berhembus kearahnya dan Chanyeol.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga menikmati harum _shampoo_ Baekhyun. Angin yang berhembus membuat wangi stoberi dari rambut Baekhyun semakin dapat di ciumnya dengan jelas. Karena dirinya yang selalu gemas dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"Baek, kau sudah belajar cara berciuman?"

"Ah!" tanpa di duga oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Bukannya marah, Chanyeol dibuat terkekeh saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. "I-itu…"

"Hm?"

"A-aku sudah."

"Lalu? Kau tidak mau mempraktekkannya denganku? Biar kunilai hasil belajarmu."

"C-chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol. Hingga dirinya tidak dapat menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang menatap geli kearahnya.

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa gemasnya, Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Membawa Baekhyun kedalam pagutan lembutnya, menyalurkan perasaannya disana. chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan kecupan singkat di akhir. Wajah dengan senyumnya menatap Baekhyun lalu menempelkan kening mereka. "Ah Baekhyun~" Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidung mereka, membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan karena geli. "Kau sangat menggemaskan. Apa yang diidamkan ibumu saat tengah hamil dirimu?~"

"Tanyakan saja pada ibuku."

"Tentu. Saat aku bertemu ibumu nanti, aku akan menanyakan itu."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada Chanyeol, ia sangat menyukai suara detakan jantung Chanyeol. Benar-benar sangat menenangkan dirinya. "Ohya, Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar gumaman pelan dari Chanyeol. "Kau tidak memberikanku _squishy_?"

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak pulang sekolah bersama dengan Chanyeol, karena lelaki tinggi itu harus pergi atas perintah kakaknya. Jadi Baekhyun pulang bersama dengan Tiffany. Sesaat setelah Tiffany memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah mereka, Baekhyun menatap bingung mobil yang juga terparkir. Ia menoleh kearah Tiffany, dan mendapati wanita itu juga menatap bingung kearah mobil tersebut sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ayah?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia pulang hari ini…"

Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, mengapa sang ayah berada di rumah pada jam ini ataupun pada hari ini. Karena ayahnya baru saja pergi beberapa minggu ini. Seharusnya ini belum saatnya sang ayah harus pulang. Tidak mau berpikir panjang, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan Tiffany. Saat ia membuka pintu utama, Baekhyun kembali dibuat bingung dengan salah satu pelayan rumahnya yang menyuruhnya menemui ayahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk menemuinya…

"Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si _brengsek_ itu!"

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Tiffany yang wajahnya telah memerah. Tidak berani untuk mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti ucapan Tiffany. Diam-diam ia menghela nafas lega, merasa lebih baik saat Tiffany berkata akan menemaninya. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun mengucapkan rasa terimakasih untuk ibu tirinya itu. Langkah kaki pendeknya mengikuti langkah Tiffany hingga membawanya pada ruang kerja sang ayah. Di dalam sana, Baekhyun dapat melihat sang ayah yang tengah berfokus pada layar laptop.

"Ada apa kau memanggil Baekhyun?" tanpa mengucapkan kata basa-basi, Tiffany langsung memberikan pertanyaan hingga Nichkhun terlonjak pelan dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh," mata Nichkhun menyipit mendapati sosok wanita yang menjadi istrinya berdiri di depan Baekhyun seakan-akan tameng untuk Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku menemani anakku."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Nichkhun. Lelaki yang telah memiliki kerutan halus di sudut matanya membiarkan Tiffany berada bersamanya dan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya kemudian meletakkan map yang di ambilnya diatas mejanya.

"Kemari Byun Baekhyun," maniknya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dengan ragu mendekatinya. Saat baekhyun telah berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya, Nichkhun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari map yang diambilnya tadi. Memberikan kertas itu kepada Baekhyun. "Apa itu benar dirimu?"

Baekhyun mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Manik sipitnya melebar melihat foto yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Jantungnya yang berdetak cepat menghasilkan beberapa bulir keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa mendapatkan fotonya dan Chanyeol saat mereka pergi ketaman bermain kemarin?

"I-ini…"

"Jawab saja. Apa itu dirimu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat kemudian mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Iya… itu aku."

"Aku mendapatkan itu dari salah satu rekan kerjaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku berharap kau memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan teman sekolahmu, bukan hubungan yang seperti ini."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk memegang kertas foto saja ia tidak mampu, Baekhyun membiarkan kertas-kertas tersebut berhamburan di dekat kakinya. Menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar.

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku inginkan bukan, Byun Baekhyun? Aku tau ibumu itu sudah mengajarimu."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat. Merasa tidak senang dengan ucapan ayahnya. Ibunya mungkin memang bersalah padanya, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak senang saat ayahnya berkata seolah-olah mengejek ibunya. tapi memangnya apa yang dapat dilakukan anak sepertinya? Selain menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuruti ucapan ayahnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata lagi, Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah dengan berlari. Tidak mengindahkan Tiffany yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Tiffany menatap tajam kearah Nichkhun yang juga tengah menatapnya datar. "Bodoh."

Nichkhun mengernyit mendengar ucapan Tiffany. Lelaki beralis tebal itu mendecih pelan dan menatap Tiffany dengan tajam. "Yang bodoh itu kau, Tiff. Kau selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun tanpa dapat menghindari kejadian ini. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa kau menjalankan peran sebagai ibu dengan benar?"

Tiffany tidak dapat menahan rasa marah dalam dirinya. tangannya mengepal kuat, geraman juga terdengar jelas dari bibirnya. Wanita cantik itu merogoh tas jinjingnya, mengambil cermin kecil miliknya kemudian melemparkannya kearah Nichkhun. Membuat suara pecahan kaca terdengar ketika cermin itu terkena tembok di belakang Nichkhun.

"Bercerminlah sebelum bicara, _brengsek_."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Tiffany meninggalkan ruangan Nichkhun dengan membanting pintunya. Meninggalkan Nichkhun yang meletakkan keningnya di atas meja dalam diam. Menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

.

oOo

.

 _Halo~ lama tidak berjumpa~ apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini? U,u Seulla mohon maaf udah menelantarkan anak yang satu ini. Sebenernya udah diumumin di ig author Seulla kalau emang mau hiatus selama bulan April kemarin karena ada UTS. Dan sekarang lagi persiapan UAS jadi kayaknya gak bakal bisa update lagi selama masa-masa ujian ini-_- jadi mohon pengertiannya yaa. Doakan UAS yang berlangsung dua minggu lagi berjalan lancaaaar~ ujian pas puasa :') intinya Seulla bener-bener minta pengertian kalian kalau ff ini dan ff lainnya bakal telat update. Kalian pasti tau dong ya gimana rasanya ujian kkk. Jujur aja ini ngetiknya diselingin sama ngerjain laporan. File ff balik lg ke file tugas balik lagi ke file ff balik lagi ke file tugas. Bolak-balik kayak setrikaan wkwk._

 _Saking lelahnya sampe kepikiran buat out sajah dari dunia perffan ini._

 _Belum lg kemarin ada komen yang bikin nyesek :' iya sih emang ini telat update, tapi sebelumnya aku juga udah bikin pengumuman di ig kalau bakal hiatus dulu. Pokoknya itu komen aku baca pas lagi capek plus lagi haid hari pertama. Saking nyeseknya gara-gara itu sampe nangis wkwk jadi baper. Lebay :v_

 _Okelah. Gamau panjang-panjang. Terima kasih buat yang setia baca ff ini~ makasih buat yang udah review, fave atau follow cerita ini. Thank you so much muah. Jangan lupa buat meninggalkan jejak lagi ya~_


	18. Chapter 17

_Soojung tudak dapat menghentikan airmata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan kecewa. Sedangkan Jongin di belakangnya hanya memegang bahunya dan juga menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau! Aku masih ingin berteman denganmu!"_

" _Tapi aku tidak! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian!"_

" _Kenapa?" sebuah suara datar terdengar dari Jongin. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tangannya yang berada di pundak Soojung turun untuk menggenggam tangan wanita yang saat ini sudah menangis kencang._

" _A-aku... pokoknya aku tidak mau! Kalian hanya akan menyakitiku! Kalian... kalian tidak berguna!"_

 _Semenjak kejadian yang terjadi di belakang sekolah, Baekhyun menghindar dari teman-temannya. Ia lebih asik sendiri, membaca bukunya. Soojung tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Ia terlalu banyak menangis karena Baekhyun yang telah menyakitinya. Sedangkan Jongin masih berusaha untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mereka dapat kembali berteman._

 _Hingga akhirnya Soojung harus pindah mengikuti kakaknya, Jongin berhenti membujuk Baekhyun. Dirinya sangat marah. Menurutnya, Soojung pergi karena salah Baekhyun. Semua karena Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

Soojung masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Baekhyun tidak ingin berteman dengannya dan Jongin. Kenangan paling buruk selama ia hidup. Dan ia rasa ia benar-benar merasa trauma dengan kejadian tersebut. Baekhyun dan Jongin adalah teman pertamanya. Hanya mereka yang selama ini mengerti dengan sikap juteknya. Jadi menurutnya, Baekhyun dan Jongin adalah segalanya. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya yang telah berpisah benar-benar tidak memiliki arti yang _special_ untuknya. Begitu juga sang kakak yang hanya sibuk dengan bisnisnya.

Maka dari itu, saat Baekhyun berteriak tidak ingin berteman lagi dengannya, Soojung merasa sangat kecewa. Apa yang salah? Apa ini semua salahnya? Apa karena dia memiliki kepribadian yang buruk? Baginya yang saat itu masih berumur 9 tahun, hal tersebut benar-benar mengguncang dirinya. Hingga sang kakak akhirnya membawanya pergi untuk melupakan hal buruk tersebut. Meski begitu, Soojung tetap saja merasakan trauma dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Hal yang selalu hadir di mimpi buruknya.

Dan hari ini, Soojung kembali mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, Chanyeol. Kau hanya akan menyakitiku."

Meskipun bukan untuknya, Soojung tetap merasakan pukulan keras di dadanya. Sehingga airmatanya tidak dapat lagi ia tahan.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu lagi. Tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Mulai sekarang jangan menggangguku. Semua sudah berakhir," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gigi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Pergilah."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau. Ini agar... aku bahagia. Sekarang pergilah."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan kecewa Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat menyadari lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan atap dengan membanting pintunya. Namun tubuhnya tersentak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tonjokan di tembok belakang hampir mengenai dirinya. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bodoh. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan tangan yang menarik Soojung agar mengikutinya. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari Soojung yang tertunduk dengan airmata di pipinya. Merasa cemas dengan temannya itu. Namun yang dapat dilakukan Baekhyun hanya diam di tempatnya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Membiarkan airmatanya turun, dan menetes di lantai. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, menutup wajahnya, menahan isak tangisnya.

' _KRIET_ '

Sebuah suara yang menandakan pintu atap terbuka membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Maniknya menangkap bayangan Tiffany yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ketika Tiffany membawanya kedalam pelukan, Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?"

Tiffany menghela nafas pelan dengan tangan yang mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Kau sudah dewasa, apapun keputusanmu, kau harus dapat menanggung akibatnya."

"Tapi apakah aku salah?"

Tiffany membawa Baekhyun agar duduk di tempat biasa mereka makan siang. Dengan senyumannya, ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun, menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun. "Salah atau tidaknya, itu tergantung dengan dirimu. Karena setiap keputusan yang kau ambil pasti memiliki alasan. Aku sebagai orangtuamu hanya dapat berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang baik."

"Memangnya untuk menjadi anak yang baik kau harus merelakan kebahagianmu?" Tiffany menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun hingga bibirnya berbentuk seperti bebek. Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak poni Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yangsedikit membesar. "Ada kalanya kita tidak harus menuruti keinginan orangtua untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Yang terpenting kau dapat membuktikan bahwa kau mampu bertanggung jawab dengan keputusanmu. Lagipula, aku sudah katakana bahwa kau sudah seharusnya membuat kebahagianmu sendiri, bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Tiffany. Manik beningnya menatap kearah langit, memperhatikan gerakan awan putih seperti kapas yang tertiup angin. Saat hembusan angin menyentuh wajahnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Berharap bahwa semuanya akan mampu dihadapinya.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya, dirinya menyadari bisikan-bisikan dan tawa yang mengejek dari orang-orang di sekitarnya ditujukan untuknya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang datar. Kepalanya juga menunduk, menatap lantai lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan wajah-wajah mengejek untuknya. Selama ini dirinya memang telah terbiasa mendapatkan perilaku seperti ini, jadi tidak ada satupun perasaan yang tidak mengenakan dalam dirinya. namun saat maniknya melihat kursi sebelahnya kosong, Baekhyun merasakan hantaman kuat di dadanya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dan ia mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk ditempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Tempat dimana salah satu teman sekelasnya tidak hadir hari ini. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan kekecewaan yang besar pada hatinya.

"Tsh. Lihat dia melirik-lirik ke Chanyeol."

"Pada akhirnya Byun Baekhyun kembali sendiri."

"Aku senang Park Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dan menjauhi Baekhyun."

Sindirian dan ejekan untuknya terdengar jelas. Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya kemudian memilih untuk duduk di bangkunya. Mengambil _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya lalu menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan benda tersebut. baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Kepalanya yang ia letakkan miring kearah jendela membuatnya dapat melihat langit cerah diluar sana. ia meringis pelan, perasaannya saat ini yang tengah kacau sangat berbeda dengan cuaca hari ini. Dan semua karena kesalahannya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan kejadian hari ini. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol saat ini, ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu marah kepadanya. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menuruti keinginannya untuk jangan mendekatinya. Hal itu terbukti dari Chanyeol yang memilih untuk berpindah letak duduknya dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Baekhyun cukup senang karena keinginannya Chanyeol penuhi, meskipun dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan matanya terasa sakit dan panas.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan rahang yang kaku. Bahkan ia tidak mengindahkan Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah kasurnya yang empuk dan juga air hangat untuk membuatnya sedikit _rileks_. Karena walaupun hanya belajar di kelas, Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat lelah. Bukan lelah fisik, Ia merasa hatinya sangat lelah. Baekhyun membuat perasaannya hari ini menjadi acak aduk. Ia tidak tau apa alasannya, namun saat Jongin berbicara tentang ayah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit paham. Namun dirinya tetap tidak baik. Takdir seakan sedang mempermainkannya. Ia dan Baekhyun baru saja menjadi seorang kekasih, kenapa mereka harus mengalami hal ini?

Bahkan saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang lesu, Chanyeol menahan dirinya agar tidak mendekat kearah lelaki itu. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun berbalik membencinya. Dan untuk saat ini, ia hanya akan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

"Hey, Chan…"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin dengan kedua alis terangkat dan juga gumaman pelan. Ia menatap temannya itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan melamun."

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang wanita yang berjalan di samping Jongin. Jung Soojung. Ia sedikit heran dengan Soojung yang terlihat diam. Walaupun wanita itu memang pendiam, namun ekspresinya tidak menyeramkan seperti biasa. Auranya juga berbeda.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menunjuk Soojung dengan menggunakan dagunya.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sebentar kemudian menatap Soojung dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia menghela nafas kuat dan panjang. "Saat kami kecil, cara Baekhyun memutuskan pertemanan kami sama seperti bagaimana ia memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Kurasa, Soojung tiba-tiba teringat dengan itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia ikut menghela nafasnya hingga pundaknya jatuh turun kebawah. "Hah… itu memang sangat menyakitkan…"

Diapit oleh dua orang yang memiliki aura kesedihan yang keluar dari tubuh mereka, membuat Jongin merasa bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah dia hanya harus diam untuk saat ini?

.

Tapi nyatanya Jongin tidak dapat hanya diam. Saat malam baru saja tiba, ia telah berada di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun. Setelah diizinkan masuk, ia menunggu Baekhyun di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun dengan segelas minuman di depannya. Saat Baekhyun telah berada di depannya, Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan dapat menangkap wajah terkejut Baekhyun saat melihatnya.

"Baekhyun."

"Jongin? Ada apa kau di sini?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Baekhyun menahan nafas pendeknya lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui keinginan Jongin kemudian menyuruh kembali lelaki itu agar duduk di tempatnya tadi. Baekhyun duduk di samping Jongin, menatap penuh tanya lelaki itu.

"Masalah hari ini," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Jongin akan membahas tentang ini. "Aku tau kau punya alasan. Tapi untuk alasan apapun, kau juga seharusnya dapat lebih memikirkan orang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari Jongin. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu mengambil gelas yang telah di sediakan untuknya kemudian menyesap sirup dari sana. Lalu ia meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Apa kau tau kenapa Soojung waktu itu pindah?" Jongin sudah mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan menggeleng. "Itu karena ucapanmu."

"A-aku?" Baekhyun membolakan matanya dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri. "B-bagaimana?"

"Karena saat kau meminta kami untuk tidak berteman denganmu lagi, kau sudah membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Maka dari itu, kakaknya membawanya pergi agar dia dapat melupakan kau dan juga aku. Namun kenyataannya wanita nakal itu tetap mencari tahu bagaimana kabar kita disini."

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Kepalanya agak menunduk, menatap lantai di depannya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya sangat kejam dan juga tidak peka dengan hal ini. Semua berawal dari kesalahannya. Hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri agar menjadi 'anak baik' ia telah menyakiti perasaan Soojung.

"Lalu saat dia mendengar kau dengan Chanyeol siang ini, Soojung kembali mengingat kejadian waktu itu dan dia… menjadi sedikit _down_ ," Jongin menghela nafas pelan kemudian bergeser agar lebih mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Aku tau kemungkinan Chanyeol akan berbeda dengan Soojung, namun hal tersebut tetap berdampak buruk untuknya. Apa kau menyadari itu?"

"A-aku…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar. ia meremas jemarinya yang berada di atas pahanya dengan kuat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang telah basah dengan airmata. Tidak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya yang kacau saat ini.

Jongin menghela nafasnya melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Ia terkekeh pelan saat wajah basah Baekhyun terlihat olehnya. "Hei, kau masih punya waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Jangan hanya menyesali perbuatanmu, kau juga harus tanggung jawab dengan itu."

Baekhyun menyedot air yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, mencerna segala ucapan Jongin sebelum dirinya mengangguk dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin. Dengan kedua tangannya, Baekhyun menghapus bekas-bekas jejak airmata di wajahnya. "Terima kasih untuk saranmu, Jongin…" Baekhyun berdiam diri dengan wajah yang menunduk, tidak mengindahkan kata, "Sama-sama" dari Jongin.

Secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Membuat Jongin dibuat bingung karena Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Jadi mau tak mau ia ikut berlari mengikuti Baekhyun. Jongin dapat melihat Baekhyun yang membuka sebuah pintu ruangan dengan keras dan berdiri di depan pintu terseut. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun, berdiri di sampingnya. Saat menoleh, Jongin dapat melihat lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi ayah Baekhyun tengah duduk di meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum canggung lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ayah," Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. mendekati sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang menyatu, merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. "A-aku tau mungkin ayah marah dan malu karena aku memiliki kekasih yang seorang laki-laki-"

"Apa yang kau-"

"Tapi ayah!" ucapan Nichkhun terpotong saat mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang meninggi. "Park Chanyeol ini... dia memiliki sifat yang ceria, walaupun terkadang terlihat bodoh," tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Jongin yang mendengar ucapannya menahan tawanya. "Tapi dia berbeda. Disaat orang lain membullyku karena berita bohong, dia tidak mempedulikannya. Ketika orang-orang menjauhiku, dia _malah_ berusaha untuk mendekatiku. Ketika orang-orang memukulku, dia memberikan pelukan untukku. Ketika orang-orang berkata membenciku, dia _malah_ mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menguatkan dirinya yang sedaritadi menatap kearah mata sang ayah.

"Aku nyaman bersamanya, aku merasakan sedikit kebahagian darinya. Dan semenjak dia muncul, aku merasa bahwa… hidupku lebih baik. Dia membawa keberuntungan untukku. Aku ingin bersamanya, ayah. Apa karena kami lelaki, kami tidak dapat bersama?"

"Byun Baekhyun-"

"Aku bukannya ingin menjadi anak yang nakal," lagi-lagi ucapan Nichkhun terpotong dengan nada bicara Baekhyun yang meninggi. "Aku rasa bersama Chanyeol tidak menjadikanku anak yang nakal, aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian di dalam hidupku. Aku ingin hidupku menjadi lebih… berarti."

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Kakinya melangkah mundur dengan sangat pelan, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah. "A-aku selalu ingin menjadi anak yang baik untukmu, agar ayah tidak membenciku. Tapi… aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Maafkan aku."

Setelah mengucapkan semuanya, Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Termasuk juga Jongin yang kembali memasang wajah canggungnya dan berlalu dari depan pintu setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya. Hanya tersisa Nichkhun yang menghela nafasnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Punggungnya yang terasa sakit ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar darinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin menerima kebencian dan ejekan dari orang lain, anakku…"

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun telah bertekad untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Ia akan meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dan menyesali perbuatannya pada lelaki itu. Ia juga akan meminta maaf kepada Soojung untuk kejadian masa lalu. Ia ingin bahwa temannya yang satu itu merasa lebih baik. Namun semangat Baekhyun perlahan menurun saat Chanyeol memilih tidak duduk bersamanya. Padahal ia ingin mencoba bicara dengan Chanyeol di sela-sela pembelajaran. Bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak melirik atau melihat kearahnya.

Apakah pada akhirnya Chanyeol membencinya?

Memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah merasa sesak.

Jadi pada saat jam makan siang, Baekhyun bergegas untuk mencoba bicara pada Chanyeol. Ia akan mengajak lelaki itu makan siang bersama.

"C-chanyeol," cicitnya pelan yang tidak di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Namun dapat di dengan oleh orang-orang yang berada lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kembali menerima ejekan dan juga sindiran.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Karena itu, Chanyeol berhasil berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol… manik bening Baekhyun menatap cemas wajah datar Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalian, Baekhyun menerima tatapan tersebut dari Chanyeol. "Kau-"

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau bilang untuk jangan mengganggumu?"

"Ah itu…" Baekhyun menjadi panic saat Chanyeol mendecak pelan dan bergegas untuk meninggalkannya. Ia kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu berbalik kearahnya. "Ayo makan siang bersama."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Hingga decihan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat di dadanya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya, menyisakan dirinya yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh di tengah-tengah koridor. Menjadi pusat tertawa orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan Baekhyun menyadari kamera-kamera yang menyorot diirinya sejak ia menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Baekhyun patah semangat. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya kemudian meremas jemarinya. Maniknya yang melihat Chanyeol hampir berbelok di koridor, membuat kakinya bergerak cepat untuk berlari menyusul Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol!" ucapnya cukup kencang, mampu membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya. Baekhyun berlari menghadap tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Apa lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan lama. Setelah memantapkan dirinya, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang pinggang Chanyeol lalu ia juga menjinjitkan kakinya. Dengan upaya yang cukup sulit karena tinggi badan mereka, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Karena ia tidak memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Untuk itu, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan semakin menekan bibirnya. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Chanyeol meremas kemeja lelaki itu.

Namun pertemuan bibirnya dan Chanyeol tidak berlangsung lama karena Baekhyun yang menjauhkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku tau kau kecewa…" ucapnya dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Tapi… aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk sikapku."

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika tidak ada skata balasan dari Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, kedua tangannya saling meremas, gelisah dengan keadaan saat ini. Tapi kegelisahan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya di tarik menjauh dari koridor. Ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian melihat Chanyeol yang membawanya pergi dengan langkah yang cepat. Dalam diam, Baekhyun merasa khawatir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apakah Chanyeol akan marah karena dirinya dengan lancang menciumnya di hadapan orang-orang?

Chanyeol membawanya keatap gedung sekolah mereka. Tempat setiap hari mereka menghabiskan makan siang. Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, Baekhyun tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Namun rasa takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba meluap saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya kedalam dekapannya. Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, sehingga kedua tangannya menggantung kaku di antara tubuh Chanyeol.

"C-chan…" cicitnya pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, Baek. Aku tidak akan menjauh meskipun kau memintanya. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, sampai kapanpun juga."

"C-chanyeol…" suara Baekhyun terdengar gemetar. Lelaki mungil itu membalas dekapan Chanyeol dengan kuat. "Jangan pergi. Maaf untuk sikapku kemarin yang sudh seenaknya kepadamu…"

"Sudahlah…" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun kemudian menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya. "Maaf juga karena aku menghindarimu…" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Baekhyun setelahnya menyatukan kening mereka. Dengan gemas Chanyeol menggesekkan hidung mereka, membuat dirinya untuk pertama kali melihat tawa Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun… aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah malu. "Aku juga… mencintaimu," cicitnya pelan. Untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dengan menggesekkan kepalanya di sana. Yang dibalas dengan tawa Chanyeol dan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek… aku boleh menciummu?"

"Tidak."

Suara tersebut bukan dari Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan diri mereka. Keduanya dapat melihat Tiffany yang berdiri di depan pintu atap sambil menatap mereka dengaan wajah tegasnya.

"Jangan lagi-lagi melakukan hal itu disekolah," Tiffany memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun. "Kau membuat suasana jadi ribut."

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman canggungnya dan wajah bersalahnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah Tiffany kemudian memeluk ibu tirinya itu. "Maafkan aku. Tapi… aku saat ini bahagia sekali."

Mendengar dan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat senang, mau tidak mau Tiffany tersenyum kecil setelah menghela nafasnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Baiklah, karena kau anakku akan ku maafkan. Hanya kali ini saja."

"Terima kasih, mama~"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Tiffany kemudian kembali berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Ia menunjukkan senyuman malu-malu untuk Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan tangan yang mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Terima kasih ibu mertua! Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dan tidak akan membuatnya bersedih!" dengan penuh semangat Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali di depan Tiffany. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Sedangkan Tiffany yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu buktikan ucapanmu sebagai seorang lelaki, Park Chanyeol."

"Tentu!"

Setelahnya, Tiffany meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut dengan senyuman _khas_ nya. Dan sepeningganya Tiffany, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun mendekat kepadanya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Salah satu tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka. Tidak ingin hanya menempelkan bibir, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Baekhyun. Ketika merasakan bahwa Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Menekan lidah Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk 'menari' bersama.

Chanyeol merasa gemas ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan lidahnya dengan kaku. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membimbing lidah Baekhyun dengan menautkan lidah mereka, membawa lidah Baekhyun menjulur keluar sehingga dirinya dapat menghisap lidah Baekhyun.

" _Uhh…_ "

Lenguhan pelan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka. Untuk mengakhiri pagutan mereka, Chanyeol memberikan hisapan kuat pada bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menurunkan bibirnya pada rahang Baekhyun. Tidak hanya ciumannya saja yang turun, tangannya yang merada di pinggang Baekhyun ikut turun hingga berada di bokong Baekhyun yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia mendekati Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Chanyeol memberikan elusan pelan pada bokong Baekhyun sebelum ia meremasnya pelan beberapa kali dengan bibir yang terus mengecup acak kulit rahang Baekhyun.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu menjauh beberapa langkah darinya. Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bagian bokongnya. "Jangan menggelitiku. Itu geli."

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Masih dengan kekehan kecil ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Untung sayang."

.

oOo

.

 _Yash! Siap untuk berpisah sama Squishy? Karena kemungkinan dua atau tiga chapter lagi My Squshy akan tamat. Yey~_

 _Okay. Pertama, maaf untuk keterlambatannya wkwk. Kedua, aku udah lama gak ngetik apalagi selama sebulan penuh pas puasa sama sekali gak buka-buka folder ff kkk jadi ngerasa kaku. Makanya di bagian awal agak maksa lol. Mohon di mengerti ya teman-teman semua. Untuk next chapter aku akan berusaha lebih baik. Ketiga, karena ff yang lagi aku jalanin ada dua lainnya si BJ Loey dan WWMA, jadi updatenya gantian tiap minggunya ya~ jadi waktu berpisah sama si Squishy jadi lebih lama kkk untuk ff yang GS jangan ditanya dulu ya kapan di update, lagi gak ada feel buat ngetik GS hehe. Keempat, makasih banyak buat yang udah nungguin cerita ini, udah baca dan review u,u makasih banyak loh!. Kelima, Jangan lupa review lagi ya sis hehe, bye~_

 _*ps: sorry for typo. Belum aku edit lagi gak sempet. Mau bobo wkwk_


	19. Chapter 18

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat dirinya berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Biasanya ia hanya menatap lurus, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mengejeknya ataupun melemparkan barang-barang kearahnya. Namun saat ini ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat bisikan-bisikan terdengar disekitarnya. Jemarinya saling meremas, tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar. Karenanya ia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Dia rasa tempat duduknya menjadi satu hal yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Namun kenyataannya seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya ketika ia membuka pintu kelas. Diam-diam Baekhyun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Maniknya menatap tempat dudukya, menghela nafas pelan saat tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana. kekasihnya itu masih belum datang ternyata. Jadi Baekhyun hanya berjalan cepat dengan kepala yang terus menunduk.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun."

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, namun setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya agar cepat berada di tempat duduknya. Belum sempat dirinya sampai ditempat duduknya, tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya menghadang jalannya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan si anak baru itu?"

Entah kenapa, mendengar kata berpacaran membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan cepat. Membuat rona merah menghiasi pipinya, membuatnya terlihat manis. Dengan canggung Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya disertai senyuman tipis.

"Oh tidak!" Daehyun, orang yang menghalang jalan Baekhyun meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa wajahmu berbeda sekali, Byun?!" ucap Daehyun heboh. "Kau seharusnya lebih banyak berekspresi dari dulu, Byun. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau sangat cantik."

Baekhyun membolakan mata sipitnya. Setelahnya ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, bingung harus menanggapi perkataan teman sekelasnya itu seperti apa, karena ini pertama kali untuknya.

"Hey tidak baik menggoda milik orang lain," sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyumannya saat melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Hingga Chanyeol berada disamping Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu terus menatap Chanyeol. Hingga ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun saat ia berada disamping lelaki mungilnya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Daehyun yang merotasikan bola matanya. Kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek? Tidak terluka karena orang itu?"

"Eum…" sahut Baekhyun disertai senyuman tipis dan anggukan cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Helaan nafas lega dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menuntun tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar duduk ditempat duduk mereka.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

Ketika jam istirahat, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk makan diatap gedung. Karena disana akan ada ibu mertuanya dan dua pembantunya di masa depan. Ia benar-benar ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun. Setelah mencari tempat yang tidak terkena sinar matahari, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk disana.

Selagi Baekhyun menyiapkan bekalnya, Chanyeol tidak berhenti menatap kekasih mungilnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol hari ini. Lelaki yang baru menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa, bahkan Chanyeol lebih banyak memasang muka dinginnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut untuk bertanya.

"Sayang…" panggilan dari Chanyeol mampu membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu. "Aku memang pernah bilang kalau kau harus banya tersenyum. Kau memang sangat sangat sangat cantik saat tersenyum," Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam. "Tapi aku jadi tidak menyukai senyumanmu."

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku kesal, semua orang membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang wajahmu menjadi lebih berseri, aku cemburu…" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Kau hanya boleh tersenyum untukku. Jangan tersenyum keorang lain. Pokoknya yang boleh mencintaimu hanya aku."

"Chanyeollie…" bisik Baekhyun pelan. Ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol lalu mengelus punggung lelaki tinggi itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya menyukaimu _kok_."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Tentu kau hanya boleh menyukaiku, Baek. Kau tidak boleh melirik lelaki atau wanita lain."

"Eum…" anggukan disertai dengan senyuman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa lega. "Aku hanya akan menyukai Chanyeollie. Tapi jangan lupa _squishy_ untukku ya."

Bibir Chanyeol membuat senyuman lebar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menggesekkan hidung mereka. Gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun. "Tentu sayang. Kalau begitu sekarang kita makan."

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sepakat akan pulang sekolah bersama, bahkan mereka juga sudah menentukan kedai _ice cream_ mana yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti. Tapi kehadiran Tiffany membuat mereka menunda keinginan sepasang kekasih baru itu. Saat keduanya baru keluar dari gedung sekolah, Tiffany langsung menghadang langkah mereka dan menyuruh Baekhyun ikut dengannya ke bandara. Chanyeol yang karena keinginan Baekhyun, ikut menemani kekasihnya itu.

Ketiganya kini tengah berada di dalam mobil Tiffany yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ditengah jalanan yang cukup ramai. Dalam diam, Chanyeol meringis dalam hati saat dirinya hanya menjadi _penumpang_ kekasih mungilnya itu. Karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang mengendarai mobil dan dirinya hanya duduk manis dikursi belakang.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa kita harus kebandara?" suara lembut Baekhyun mengalun dalam keadaan mobil yang sunyi. Manik sipit lelaki itu melirik kearah Tiffany yang duduk disampingnya.

Sedangkan wanita satu-satunya disana hanya tersenyum lebar. "Kau akan tau nanti," masih dengan senyumannya Tiffany berucap. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pundak Baekhyun. Setelahnya dia menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah membuang pandangannya keluar mobil. "Park Chanyeol," panggilnya. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat dan langsung menjwab dengan kata "Ya."

"Aku kira kau bisa mengendarai mobil."

Ucapan Tiffany membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia terkekeh untuk menutupi ringisannya. "Aku sedang belajar…"

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengendarai motor, _mom_."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara. Bahkan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesak di dadanya beribu kali lipat. Dia kesal, tapi dia sayang Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun lalu membawa lelaki itu ke kamarnya.

"Benarkah?" mata sipit Tiffany melotot mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia tertawa, bahkan dirinya memegangi perutnya yang terasa _kram_. "Bagaimana kalau kau akan mengajak anakku kencan?"

"Ada kendaraan umum, ibu mertua."

"Aku tidak ingin anakku kelelahan…"

"Tapi itu bagus, _mom_ ," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang melirik Chanyeol dari kaca _spion_ dalam. "Mengurangi macet."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lalu menciumi setiap sudut wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol bahagia, Baekhyun _nya_ sangat perhatian. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat belajar mengendarai mobil, agar Baekhyun nyaman ketika mereka berkencan nanti. Tapi ucapan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk lulus sekolah dulu membuatnya menghela nafas.

Setidaknya ia harus bisa mengendarai motor. Tapi sebelumnya ia juga harus bisa mengayuh sepeda terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun telah masuk kedalam kawasan parkiran bandara. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, ketiga orang dalam mobil tersebut keluar dengan cepat. Tiffany berulang kali mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo cepat," mau tak mau Chanyeol mengikuti keduanya dengan langkah yang juga cepat. Beruntung kakinya panjang.

Keduanya sampai di terminal keberangkatan. Sesampainya disana, Tiffany menolehkan kepalanya, mencari seseorang. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya, yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu oleh Chanyeol.

"Itu dia… Taeyeon!"

Teriakan Tiffany membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah pandang sang ibu tiri. Disana dirinya melihat Taeyeon, ibu kandungnya. Manik sipit Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, mengapa ibunya itu membawa koper besar di sampingnya. Jika wanita itu ingin berlibur kenapa Tiffany harus membawanya kemari.

Baekhyun dapat melihat tubuh mungil ibunya yang berlari menghampirinya, melihat ibunya yang kesusahan dengan koper besar dan Rachel digenggamannya membuat Baekhyun tidak tega. Ia bergerak untuk mendekat kearah Taeyeon lalu membantunya dengan mengambil alih tas koper besarnya.

"Ibu…"

"Baekhyun, anakku!" pekik Taeyeon senang. Wanita yang tetap cantik diumurnya sekarang memegang pipi Baekhyun dan menatap sang anak penuh dengan binary dimatanya. Dia senang, sangat senang saat melihat kembali putra satu-satunya ini.

Semenjak kejadian Baekhyun yang datang dengan amarah kepadanya, dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan anaknya. Bahkan Baekhyun selalu menolak panggilan darinya. Dia benar-benar merindukan anaknya ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang," sebuah senyuman haru ditunjukkan Taeyeon. Ia menoleh kearah belakang Baekhyun, tersenyum kearah Tiffany yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Terimakasih, Tiff… kau membantuku lagi."

"Tidak masalah, Tae. Kau memang harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Taeyeon mengusap pipi Baekhyun sebelum dirinya melangkah mendekati Tiffany. Ia memeluk tubuh teman lamanya itu, dan tangisannya tidak dapat lagi dia tahan. "Maafkan semua perbuatanku selama ini, Tiff. Aku sanga egois saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih, aku benar-benar menyesal."

Tiffany membalas pelukan Taeyeon, ia mengelus pundak wanita itu dan mengucapkan "Tidak apa-apa," berulang kali. Dia tau kalau apa yang sudah dilakukan Taeyeon benar-benar menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun. Dia sangat marah. Tapi mengingat senyuman Baekhyun sudah kembali lagi, membuat Tiffany membuang egonya. Mungkin hal ini dapat dijadikan sebuah pelajaran bagi semuanya.

Pelukan Tiffany dan Taeyeon terlepas, Taeyeon membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Rachel. Bahkan dirinya ingin menangis saking bahagianya. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun sebelum merangkul putranya itu.

Hingga tatapannya terpusat pada sosok lelaki tinggi yang berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari Tiffany.

"Siapa dia?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut, baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain diantara mereka.

"Oh ini Chanyeol," Tiffany menarik Chanyeol agar mendekat. Senyuman jahil terlihat diwajahnya. "Dia kekasih Baekhyun."

"A-apa?" Taeyeon menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun, meminta penjelasan dari anaknya itu. Sejujurnya dirinya tidak menerima dengan kenyataan bahwa anaknya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin yang sama. Namun melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu dan wajah yang memerah membuat senyumannya berkembang perlahan.

"I-iya…"

Apalagi mendengar cicitan pelan Baekhyun ketika menjawab ucapannya. Taeyeon benar-benar merindukan sosok anaknya yang seperti ini. "Jadi anakku sudah besar~" Taeyeon mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"I-ibu tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak akan bersikap bodoh lagi, anakku…" dia kembali mengusap pipi Baekhyun disertai senyuman lembutnya. Manik sipitnya yang ia turunkan kepada Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Menilai lelaki yang menjadi kekasih anaknya ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Sebisa mungkin dirinya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergetar.

Dirinya terbiasa dengan Tiffany yang pembawaannya lembut dan santai. Jadi ketika dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan ibu kandung Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya ciut. Apalagi penampilannya saat ini benar-benar buruk. Wajah lelah karena seharian berada disekolah, seragam yang sudah kusut dan sepatu yang lupa ia cuci.

Kalau tau dirinya akan bertemu dengan ibu Baekhyun, seharusnya ia bisa merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu dikamar mandi sekolah aau sekedar mencuci mukanya. Meskipun dia mendengar ibu Baekhyun yang menyetujui hubungan mereka, tetap saja Chanyeol takut kalau wanita di depannya akan emnarik kata-katanya setelah melihat penampilannya.

"Jadi namamu, Chanyeol?"

"Iya tante! Salam kenal!" ucap Chanyeol dengan lantang, bahkan ia sudah membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga 90 derajat.

"Tante?" ini suara Tiffany. Wanita itu sedari tadi sudah menahan tawanya melihat kegugupan Chanyeol. "Kau memanggilku ibu mertua, tapi memanggil ibu kandung Baekhyun tante?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Tiffany, menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Membuat Tiffany semakin tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Tenanglah, nak Chanyeol…" Taeyeon terkekeh kemudian menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan anakku _kok_. Tapi jangan sampai kau menyakiti Baekhyun, ya…"

"Tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu, ibu mertua!" Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah yang menurutnya dapat menyakinkan wanita di depannya. "Aku akan bersama dengan Baekhyun hingga aku mati."

Kali ini Taeyeon yang tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Dirinya heran kenapa orang dengan sifat yang seperti ini bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dia yakin, bahwa orang inilah yang membuat Baekhyun dapat membuka hatinya. "Aku pegang omonganmu, Chanyeol."

"Ibu mertua dapat mempercayaiku."

Jika Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak kecil Rachel yang sedang ia gendong. Bahkan adiknya itu sudah menarik-narik kepalanya karena kegelian. "Baek- _oppa ,_ geli~"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Rachel. Membiarkan adiknya itu menangkup wajahnya yang memerah. "Wajah _oppa_ merah…"

"Eoh?"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka suara untuk membalas ucapan Rachel. Namun sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh, bukan hanya dirinya, tapi perhatian orang lainnya pun begitu.

"Baekhyun? Tiffany?"

"Papa Siwon…" lirih Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika dirinya bertemu dengan ayah tirinya ini, Baekhyun selalu merasa tidak nyaman. Menurutnya ayah tirinya tidak bersahabat, apalagi karena lelaki itu juga dirinya tidak dapat bersama dengan ibunya.

"Kalian datang," Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan ayahnya itu. Dirinya membiarkan Rachel berpindah kegendongan Siwon, kemudian dirinya menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekat kearah Taeyeon. Menggenggam tangan ibunya itu.

Namun sebuah elusan dikepalanya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Manik sipitnya membola melihat senyuman ayah tirinya. "Baekhyunnie sudah sangat besar, ya…"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung untuk membalas ucapan ayah tirinya itu. Kebingungan yang tadi sempat dilanda olehnya kembali datang. Buat apa keluarga baru ibunya itu harus berada dibandara?

"Papa, Baek- _oppa_ sudah punya kekasih."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, yang itu… lebih tampan Baek- _oppa_ 'kan, Pa?"

Obrolan kecil Rachel dengan Siwon tidak diindahkan oleh Baekhyun, dia hanya menatap ibunya yang tengah tertawa bersama Tiffany.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berada dibandara?" Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang cemas. Berharap jawaban dari ibunya akan baik-baik saja.

Taeyeon tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Kami akan pindah ke Jerman?"

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" airmata Baekhyun sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, guna menahan tangisnya yang akan tumpah.

Selama ini, meskipun dirinya sulit memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan ibunya tetap saja kenyataan bahwa ibunya masih berada di kota yang sama dengannya membuatnya lebih senang. Karena dirinya dapat bertemu dengan ibunya meskipun jarang. Mendengar sang ibu akan pindah jauh darinya, bahkan harus berbeda benua membuatnya takut. Bukankah dia akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan ibunya? Atau bagaimana jika ibunya tidak akan kembali lagi dan selamanya akan berada disana?

Meskipun ibunya sudah membohonginya, tetap saja Baekhyun menyayangi sang ibu. Bagaimanapun Taeyeon adalah ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang…" Taeyeon mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang bulat. "Aku ingin memberitaumu dari jauh-jauh hari tapi kau tidak mengangkat telpon ibu."

"Maafkan Baekhyun," Baekhyun memeluk tubuh ibunya, ia tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisannya. "Jangan pergi…"

"Baekhyun…" pelukan Baekhyun terlepas ketika dia mendengar suara Siwon, masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Baekhyun menatap ayah tirinya itu. "Maaf kalau aku kembali memisahkanmu dengan ibumu, tapi perusahaan pusat milikku pindah ke Jerman. Jadi mau tidak mau kami harus pindah kesana," Siwon mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu mengacak pucuk kepala anaknya itu. "Tapi kami akan menemuinya setiap tiga bulan sekali."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia kembali menghadap sang ibu dan kembali memeluknya. "Hati-hati dijalan, jangan lupakan makanmu, jangan lupa pakai baju hangat, jangan lupa untuk menjaga Rachel."

Taeyeon terkekeh, gemas dengan tingkah anaknya. Ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat kemudian mengangguk. "Kau juga baik-baiklah dengan Chanyeol."

Pelukkan ibu dan anak itu terlepas, Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari sang ibu dengan wajah yang memerah. Manik sipitnya melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Dia jadi menyesal mengajak Chanyeol bersamanya.

Panggilan dari petugas bandara mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap punggung sang ibu yang perlahan menjauh, memasuki bangunan bandara untuk segera pergi ketemoat tujuan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sudah berulang kali ia melakukannya hari ini. Tapi melihat ibunya yang akan pergi membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sebuah genggaman lembut di tangannya menahan airmata Baekhyun yang akan terjatuh. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya dengan senyuman hangatnya. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat.

"Ayo kita pulang, Baek."

.

.

Chanyeol memang berkata seakan mengajak Baekhyun agar pulang kerumah, tapi kenyataannya dia menyuruh Tiffany untuk menurunkan dirinya dan Baekhyun disebuah kedai _ice cream_. Dengan alasan ia akan membelikan _ice cream_ untuk menghibur Baekhyun. _Padahal dia ingin berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dengan dua _cup_ sedang _ice cream_. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Baekhyun. Senyuman lebarnya hadir saat mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Chanyeol langsung memposisinya dirinya duduk disamping kiri Baekhyun, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dibawah meja.

"Tadi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan ibumu, Baek. Rasanya seperti aku berada diujung jurang."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang berlebihan, apalagi kekasihnya itu berucap sambil membolakan matanya yang sudah bulat. Benar-benar lucu.

"Akupun tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan ibu," Baekhyun menyuapkan satu sendok _ice cream_ kedalam mulutnya. "Tapi aku senang ibu dan papa menerima hubungan kita…" ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan. Matanya menerawang kedepan, mengingat ayahnya yang masih menentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol membuatnya kembali merasa sesak.

 _ **Chup**_

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak saat sebuah kecupan hadir di pipinya, ia menoleh untuk menatap si pelaku yang telah memberikannya kecupan di pipi.

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak perlu, sayang. Kita hanya harus menjalani hubungan ini dan bahagia bersama," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan dipelipisnya. "Tapi melihat ibumu tadi membuatku ingin segera melamarmu dan memperkenalkanmu dengan keluargaku."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus. Dengan mengulum senyumannya, Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol dengan kepala yang menunduk. "T-tapi kita masih sekolah, Chanyeol."

"Yasudah, kita tunangan dulu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dor!**_ _Apakah ada yang kaget ff ini update? :') untuk yang menunggu ff ini, makasih banyak ya udah nunggu squishy empuk Baekhyun ini T.T aku bener-bener terharu ada yang minta ff ini buat cepet dilanjut. So… ini chapter 18 My Squishy untuk kalian~ semoga suka ya sama chapter ini T.T_

 _Terus bulan September kemarin My Squishy ternyata ulang tahun yang ke 1 tahun, tapi aku gak nyadar u,u gak kerasa ya, ini ff udah setahun aja wkwk padahal target aku sebelum publish cerita ini tuh mau dikelarin sebelum setahun kayak_ _ **bunnybtm**_ _wkwk. Tapi ternyata dirinya membuat kehendak lain._

 _Dan aku punya pengumuman, kalau_ _ **chapter depan My Squishy akan sampai di chapter terakhir**_ _alias tamat, ending, selesai, the end :') dan aku juga harus semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Karena apa? Kalo aku berhasil menamatkan ff ini,_ _ **My Squishy**_ _bakal jadi ff terpanjang yang pernah aku buat :') seneng banget bisa negtik sepanjang ini, padahal niat awalnya, plot si_ _ **My Squishy**_ _ini cuma Oneshoot atau Twoshot lho, tapi karena dukungan kalian otak aku semakin meliar wkwk. Jadi semoga suka sama kemeliaran otak aku wkwk_

 _Yaudah gamau panjang-panjang. Maaf kalau ada typo, karena kalo gak ada typo ya bukan Seulla namanya :') dan jangan lupa buat komen ya teman-teman T.T AYO DUKUNG SQUISHY SAMPE AKHIR TOT kusangat butuh dukungan kalian biar bisa melanjutkan ff ini u,u_

 _See you sayang, muah :*_


	20. Chapter 19 :: END

Tiffany menahan tangan Baekhyun saat anaknya itu akan beranjak masuk kedalam stasiun. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir, karena ini kali pertama dia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dengan menggunakan kereta. Meskipun ada Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, Tiffany tetap merasa khawatir.

"Tenang saja, mom. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Benar ibu mertua, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun selama disana."

Helaan nafas pelan dikeluarkan Tiffany. Ia akhirnya menunjukkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Berjanji untuk hati-hati selama disana. Jangan berpergian hingga larut malam, jangan lupa makan, jangan macam-macam selama disana. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia merasa senang karena ibu tirinya terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Jadi ia mendekat kemudian memeluk Tiffany setelahnya ia mencium kedua pipi Tiffany. Sikapnya itu mengundang senyuman lega diwajah cantik sang ibu. "Baekhyun janji! Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah besar."

"Tapi kau tetap bayi kecil untukku," Tiffany mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lalu memberikan kecupan di kening anaknya itu. Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari Baekhyun ya Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau ada luka sekecil apapun ditubuh anakku."

"Mommy~" rengek Baekhyun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kalau sikap ibunya terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula ia hanya akan pergi ke Busan selama tiga hari. Tidak lama.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang merengek, Chanyeol malah menganggukkan kepalanya mantap kemudian memberikan hormat pada Tiffany. "Siap ibu mertua. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Tiffany menghela nafas lega. Ia mengelus pundak Baekhyun pelan. "Jangan lupa memberikan kabar kepada Taeyeon."

"Iya iya~ aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa~"

Setelahnya Tiffany merelakan kepergian anaknya yang berlibur bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian tersenyum. Baekhyun sudah dewasa, dan lelaki mungil itupun sudah banyak berubah. Baekhyun kecilnya sudah kembali lagi. Dan semua itu berkat Chanyeol yang hadir dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **My Squishy**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 20 (END)**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Sejak dirinya naik kereta untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah sangat bahagia. Apalagi Chanyeol membawakan telur rebus dan soda untuknya. Impiannya benar-benar terwujud, makan telur dengan soda diatas kereta. Impian kecil namun bermakna bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika dirinya sudah berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di Busan. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saking bahagianya. Bahkan dirinya melompat-lompat kecil saking senangnya.

Semenjak kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi di kehidupannya, Baekhyun memang jarang sekali berpergian untuk berlibur. Dia lebih senang mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar ataupun pergi sendiri ke mall untuk menghilangkan bosan. Dan ini kali pertama setelah sekian lama Baekhyun menghirup udara yang berbeda. Apalagi dia berpergian dengan kekasihnya, benar-benar hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan terjadi.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan rasa gemas saat Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap lembut kearahnya. Ia mengelus surai Baekhyun, menujukkan rasa sayangnya dari sana.

"Sangat suka. Chanyeol... terimakasih."

"Bukan masalah besar, sayang," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membawanya keluar dari stasiun. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk menunggu, sementara dirinya mencari taksi yang dapat dijadikan kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka menuju hotel.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hotel, Chanyeol sudah menyewa satu kamar di hotel mewah yang berada di pinggir pantai. Dirinya ingin membuat liburan yang berharga untuk Baekhyun. Lagipula dia juga takut Baekhyun tidak akan nyaman jika dia memesan kamar di hotel yang murah, seperti yang biasa dia pesan jika pergi dengan teman-temannya.

Selesai mencari taksi, Chanyeol langsung menjemput Baekhyun. Membantu kekasihnya itu membawa barang yang dibawanya.

"Kita ke hotel dulu, Chan?"

"Ya," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Kita istirahat dulu, Baek. Kau pasti lelah bukan?"

"Eum..." anggukan kecil diperlihatkan Baekhyun. "Pinggangku sakit karena duduk lama."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk kemudian menuntun Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sampai di Busan sore hari, ketika mereka sampai di hotel, matahari sudah mulai turun. Bersiap untuk menyembunyikan sinarnya.

Setelah merapikan barang bawaan mereka, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menuju balkon kamar hotel. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Kamar hotel yang di pesan Chanyeol menghadap kearah laut, mereka dapat menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari balkon kamar mereka.

Menikmati angin yang menyentuh wajahnya, Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap hamparan laut di depannya.

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya pelan. "Aku sangat senang."

Chanyeol menunduk, dengan gemas ia mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun kemudian membalas senyuman kekasih mungilnya. "Akupun senang jika kau senang," setelahnya Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan memiliki kesempatan ini..." tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Ku kira aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu liburan di dalam kamar dengan buku. Tapi saat ini aku merasa sangat beruntung. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Chan..."

"Aku senang sudah membawa keberutungan untukmu," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya saat merasakan geli. Namun setelah itu terdiam, menikmati hembusan nafas Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih kau sudah sabar dengan sikapku dulu, Chan."

"Kalau aku tidak sabar, aku akan melewati sikap manismu yang seperti ini, Baek. Kesabaranku berbuah manis."

Baekhyun dibuat tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Si mungil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol dan merasakan detakan jantung Chanyeol yang membuatnya nyaman. Manik sipit Baekhyun terpejam saat Chanyeol membalas pelukkannya. Ia tersenyum kecil merasakan kecupan di keningnya.

Suasana tenang di sekitar mereka membuat keduanya tidak ingin menjauh. Hingga matahari telah bersembunyi dan hari menjadi gelap, Chanyeol baru melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun di bawah temaramnya cahaya, meskipun begitu, ia masih dapat melihat cantiknya wajah Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, Baek. Setelah itu kita makan malam. Lalu istirahat, agar besok kita dapat berlibur sepuasnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan pelan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, namun langkahnya kembali mendekati Chanyeol. Dengan senyuman kecil, Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh ditempatnya. Tingkah kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Semoga aku tahan tidur denganmu malam ini, Baek..."

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya, meneliti ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Takut-takut kalau kekasihnya itu tidak senang dengan pilihannya. Dia tidak ingin liburan mereka menjadi kacau.

"Aku... baru sempat belajar sepeda. Jadi kita pergi dengan ini."

"Tentu," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kenapa kau terlihat takut?"

"Aku takut kau tidak nyaman. Hari juga sedang panas, kau tidak apa-apa dengan sinar matahari?"

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Tunggu apa lagi!"

Chanyeol naik keatas sepeda, menyuruh Baekhyun agar duduk di kursi belakang. Tidak lupa ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan pelan, ia mengayuh pedal sepeda. Membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun perlahan meninggalkan hotel.

Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang Chanyeol tidak henti membentuk senyuman. Tangannya yang melingkar, memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat senang dengan apa yang Chanyrol lalukan untuknya. Kekasihnya itu ingin membuatnya nyaman dengan menyewakan hotel yang mewah, namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol tetap menunjukkan kesederhanaannya ketika mengajaknya pergi dengan sepeda.

"Kapan kau belajar sepeda, Chan?"

"Saat kita berencana untuk berlibur," Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun. "Hana menemaniku. Dia sangat bersemangat saat melihatku jatuh."

Tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar. Seketika bayangan wajah lucu Hana terlihat olehnya. Membuatnya iri dengan gadis kecil itu, karena ia dapat melihat bahkan menemani Chanyrol saat belajar naik sepeda.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hana, Chanyeol benar-benar mengajaknya bertamu kerumahnya setelah mereka berpacaran. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana godaan yang diberikan ibu dan kakak Chanyeol kepada anak bungsu di keluarga itu. Lalu bagaimana lembutnya ibu Chanyeol menyambut dirinya. Baekhyun senang, melihat itu membuatnya senang. Karena Chanyeol tidak harus tersiksa karena keluarganya, tidak seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Chanyeol saat terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Hidupnya memang tidak berwarna, tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Kini hidupnya penuh dengan warna karena lelaki yang tengah mengayuh sepeda untuknya.

"Sayang," panggil Chanyeol. "Kau memelukku terlalu erat."

"Eh?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa," Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar di pinggangnya. "Jangan lepaskan, nanti kau jatuh."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk di belakang Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau beli ice cream sebelum kita ke pantai?"

"Tentu."

.

.

Okay.

Seharian mengayuh sepeda benar-benar membuat kaki Chanyeol rasanya ingin copot. Namun saat melihat wajah senang Baekhyun rasa lelahnya seketika menguap. Apalagi saat Baekhyun berkata, "Aku senang menaiki sepeda bersamamu, Chanyeol. Ini rasanya... sangat romantis." Menghilang sudah semua rasa lelah di tubuh Chanyeol. Kesenangan Baekhyun selalu menjadi prioritasnya.

Tapi wajah malu-malu Baekhyun saat ini juga membuatnya gila. Pasalnya, kekasihnya itu duduk di pinggir kasur dengan memilin bajunya.

"Baek? Kau mau mandi dulu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap Chanyeol. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi. Namun tarikan tangannya oleh Chanyeol membuat ia berhenti. "Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun, mau mandi... bersama?"

"A-apa?"

.

Dan disinilah sepasang kekasih itu berakhir. Tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berendam di bathup yang sama dengan punggung yang menempel. Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun pernah mandi bersama dengan Jongin saat mereka kecil, ia juga pernah di ajak ayahnya mengunjungi tempat pemandian umum waktu itu. Tapi dirinya tidak pernah segugup ini. Saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa suhu disekitarnya tiba-tiba memanas. Apalagi saat punggungnya dan Chanyeol saling bersentuhan.

"Baek..."

Bahkan panggilan Chanyeol membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"I-iya?"

"Mau minum ini?" Baekhyun menoleh lalu mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah memegang botol berwarna maroon. Baekhyun ingat, botol itu memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak hotel dan di letakkan di samping bathup.

.

"Itu..."

"Wine," Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, ia terkekeh melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menegang. Dengan pelan, ia membawa Baekhyun agar menatap kearahnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. "Mau?"

"Apa... enak?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tenang saja, kita boleh meminum ini asal tidak berlebihan kok."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui keinginan Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang mengambil dua gelas dan membuka tutup botol, meskipun terlihat kesulitan, Chanyeol dapat membukanya.

Chanyeol menuangkan cairan berwarna gelap kedalam gelas yang dipegang Baekhyun kemudian gelas untuknya. Hanya sedikit. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, memajukan gelas yang ia pegang. " _Cheers_."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol lalu mempertemukan gelas mereka. Ia meminumnya pelan, membiarkan rasa manis dan pahit menyatu di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak?"

"Eum..." Baekhyun mengangguk senang. "Ini rasa yang baru untukku."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Tubuhnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun untuk memberikan kecupan di kening si mungil. "Bukankah ini menjadi semakin romantis? Kita berendam bersama sambil menikmati wine."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Maniknya menatap kearah tangannya yang di genggam oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol benar-benar lembut padanya. Bahkan untuk menggenggam tangannya, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan perlahan.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda kekasihnya yang telah memerah ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol~"

"Apa sayang? Katakan."

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, ia menjadi gugup hanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. "A-aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol," dan akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Merasa tingkah kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan, Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa wine di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk kemudian langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pagutannya. Ia menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam, tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya merasa nyaman.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya hanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia tidak menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, maniknya tetap meneliti wajah manis Baekhyun dalam jarak yang dekat. Sangat cantik.

"Chan..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya memegang pundak Chanyeol kemudian memerasnya. "Kau... mau apa?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol membuat posisinya menjadi nyaman. Kini tubuh Baekhyun telah bersandar pada sisi bathup, sedangkan dirinya berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun. "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat ini dirinya bukan Baekhyun yang dulu, kini ia paham apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Berterimakasihlah pada Jongin yang selalu meracuni pikirannya.

Tangan Baekhyun yang berada dipundak Chanyeol perlahan pindah menjadi melingkar di leher kekasihnya itu. Kepalanya dengan pelan mengangguk, hingga Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum..." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Lakukanlah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Terimakasih," setelahnya Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih basah keatas ranjang. Maniknya menatap Baekhyun penuh kagum. Lelaki yang tengah pasrah di bawahnya terlibat sangat indah.

"Chan..."

Chanyeol menutup bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Kepalanya ia miringkan, membuat dirinya dapat dengan mudah menikmati bibir manis Baekhyun. Mulutnya terbuka, menjilat bibir Baekhyun membuat kekasihnya membuka mulutnya. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengaitkan lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Satu tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun. Bagian dada menjadi sasaran pertamanya. Jemari kasar Chanyeol mengelus dada Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bergantian menggoda puting Baekhyun, menekan dan memilinnya pelan. Reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya senang, kekasihnya itu membusungkan dadanya dengan erangan pelan.

"Eungh... Chanyeol."

Bibir Chanyeol turun menuju leher Baekhyun, menciuminya pelan dengan lidah yang sesekali menjilati kulit Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan sedikit rasa asin karena keringat Baekhyun. Tidak puas hanya menjilat, Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun kemudian menyesap kulit Baekhyun. Membuat tanda merah disana.

"Anh!" Baekhyun bereaksi untuk hisapan Chanyeol pada lehernya. Ia memegang kepala Chanyeol, menekannya meminta lebih. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajah lehernya dengan mudah. Ia sangat menyukai sensasi saat Chanyeol menghisap kulit lehernya lalu menjilatnya kemudian menghisapnya lagi. Apalagi Chanyeol tidak hanya melakukannya pada lehernya, karena saat ini Chanyeol sudah melancarkan pekerjaan bibirnya menuju dada Baekhyun.

Pada dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapa puting Baekhyun kemudian mengulum puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Tidak puas, Chanyeol menghisap puting Baekhyun, membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

Baekhyun mendesah kencang. Ia tidak lagi menekan kepala Chanyeol, melainkan meremas sprei untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Jika bibir Chanyeol sibuk bekerja di dada Baekhyun, maka tangannya mulai mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun, membuat kekasihnya merapatkan kakinya karena geli. Chanyeol terkekeh ditempatnya, ia membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun lalu kembali membelai lembut paha Baekhyun.

"C-chan..."

Chanyeol meninggalkan dada Baekhyun untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol turun dari kasur, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap dirinya penuh tanya. Mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkannya lalu berlari tergesa menuju tasnya?

Dan pertanyaan dikepala Baekhyun terjawab saat melihat Chanyeol membawa sebuah botol dan bungkusan kecil di tangannya. Sedangakn Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah malunya. Ia tidak akan munafik, karena dirinya memang berharap dirinya dapat menyentuh Baekhyun. Maka ia telah menyiapkan lube dan kondom untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Hm... aku membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia merasa sangat gugup, apalagi saat Chanyeol telah membuka lebar kakinya lalu duduk di depan selangkangannya. Ia benar-benar malu.

"A-aku malu."

"Tidak perlu malu, sayang. Kau sangat cantik."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun telah siap, Chanyeol mulai menuangkan lube keatas penis Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu mendesis nikmat. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam penis Baekhyun yang sudah setengah berdiri. Ia mengocok penis dalam genggamannya sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan mendesah nikmat membuat Chanyeol menggila. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakan tangannya, Chanyeol naik untuk meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam kulumannya. Mengunci desahan Baekhyun dengan melumat habis bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali merasakan kenikmatan dalam dirinya tanpa butuh waktu lama mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi tangan Chanyeol. Ia terengah-enggah, tubuhnya semakin lemas. Apalagi ciuman kasar Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali ia dapatkan membuatnya semakin melayang.

"Lucu sekali, _squishyku_ ini..." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun gemas. Ia meletakkan bantal di bawah pinggang Baekhyun, lalu kembali duduk di depan selangkangan Baekhyun. Maniknya jatuh pada bokong Baekhyun. Bokong yang membuatnya tergila-gila pada sosok Baekhyun. Dan membuatnya menjadi peduli dengan Baekhyun.

Tangannya menyentuh bokong Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan. Dalam diam, Chanyeol merasa sangat senang. Meremas bokong Baekhyun ternyata lebih mengasikkan daripada meremas squishy.

"Aahh Chanyeol~"

Desahan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin berani. Chanyeol kembali menuangkan lube pada tangannya kemudian mengarahkan satu jarinya kearah lubang Baekhyun. "Bilang jika sakit, Baek."

Anggukan kepala diberikan Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan rasa ngilu ketika ujung jari Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya yang sangat sempit. Semakin dalam, Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Membuat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan langsung menghadap Baekhyun.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"A-apa berhenti saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol... a-aku bisa menahannya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

"Tidak apa sungguh. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa jika ini Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Cakar, gigit atau pukul aku jika kau merasa sakit, okay?"

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak akan menyakiti Chanyeol."

Chanyeol semakin dibuat gila oleh sosok Baekhyun di bawahnya. Ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, membawa Baekhyun kedalam pagutan lembutnya. Jemarinya kembali mengelus lubang Baekhyun dan kembali mencoba memasuki lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar sempit. Bahkan satu jarinya saja susah untuk masuk. Chanyeol dapat merasakan remasan pada lengannya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dan dia dengan kurang ajarnya membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit.

Saat satu jarinya sudah berhasil masuk, Chanyeol mengehela nafas lega. Ia melepaskan pagutannya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Satu jarinya mencoba bergerak, maniknya terus menatap raut wajah Baekhyun. Dan ia sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan satu jarinya.

Membuatnya mulai mencoba memasukkan satu jari lainnya.

"Sshh Chanyeol..."

"Tahan sayang..."

Kedua jari Chanyeol berhasil masuk, saat itulah Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang Baekhyun. Menyiapkannya untuk dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar dibandingkan jarinya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun. Ia kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun, menyalurkan cintanya lewat kecupan lembutnya.

"Lakukanlah..."

Senyuman diberikan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu merobek bungkus kondom, memakainya pada penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Chanyeol mengocok penisnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun.

"Kali ini, kau serius boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku, Baek. Kau boleh menyakitiku."

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "Hanya lakukan Chanyeol. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku siap?"

Chanyeol tidak dapat membalas perkataan Baekhyun, jadi dia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Bersamaan dengan ia mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Ketika penis Chanyeol telah masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, rasa bahagia membuncah dalam diri pasangan tersebut. Gerakan cepat namun lembut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melayang. Benar-benar nikmat. Yang dapat di lakukan Baekhyun hanya mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila dengan kelembutan yang ia berikan.

Baekhyun kini sadar, bahwa 'pembelajaran' dari Jongin benar-benar bermanfaat.

.

.

Tiffany menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang membola. Bagaimana tidak, Nickhun tiba-tiba pulang. Disaat Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Dan tidak seperti biasanya, suaminya ini juga mencari Baekhyun.

"Dia... menginap dirumah Jongin."

"Tumben sekali."

Diam-diam Tiffany menghela nafasnya, berpikir bahwa Nickhun percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan menjemputnya, kau ikut denganku."

"Apa?!"

Tiffany tidak dapat melakukan apapun ketika Nickhun menarik tangannya menuju mobil yang membawa mereka menuju rumah Jongin. Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, Tiffany hanya berharap kalau Jongin sudah tidur manis di tempat tidurnya.

Namun harapannya pupus ketika mereka sampai bersamaan dengan Jongin yang juga baru pulang kerumahnya.

"Eoh? Om? Tante? Ada apa?" Pertanyaan polos keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Bukannya dia sedang berlibur dengan Chanyeol?"

Tiffany menahan nafasnya saat Jongin bicara. Ia menatap tajam anak muridnya itu. Kenapa Jongin bisa dengan bodohnya membocorkan perihal liburan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

"Apa?"

"Ah!" Jongin tiba-tiba panik saat menyadari apa yang di ucapkannya. "I-itu, Baekhyun di dalam om!"

Nickhun menghela nafasnya. Ia kini menoleh kearah Tiffany, meminta penjelasan dari wanita yang menjadjmi istrinya itu. "Cepat jelaskan."

Selama ini Tiffany memang berani kepada Nickhun, dia suka membalas ucapan lelaki di depannya ini. Namun, ia tau ini kesalahannya karena menyembunyikan perihal liburan ini. Jadi dirinya menjadi cukup takut, apalagi Nickhun menatapnya sangat tajam.

"B-baekhyun memang berlibur dengan Chanyeol."

"Kemana?"

"Ayolah Nick, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun."

Tiffany mendecak kesal. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu saja, besok mereka pulang."

"Katakan kemana mereka pergi?"

"Busan," jawab Tiffany singkat. Dia hanya tidak suka, kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki ini terlihat peduli dengan Baekhyun? Dari mana saja?

"Naik apa?"

"Kereta."

Manik Nickhun terpejam disertai dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Ayo kita jemput."

"Apa?!"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi, lelaki itu sudah bersih dan wangi sekarang. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman senang saat Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Apalagi saat lelaki mungil itu meringkuk memeluknya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Masih sakit?" Chanyeol mengelus pingang bawah Baekhyun.

"Eum..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. "Semalam... benar-benar pengalaman paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku," Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Terimakasih, Chan."

"Baek..." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku yang pertama untukmu, bukan?" Chanyrol menghela nafas melihat anggukan Baekhyun. "Maaf karena... kau bukan yang pertama untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol. "Tidak apa, tapi aku akan jadi yang terakhir untukmu, Chan."

"Tentu," Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun, ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu menghirup aroma shampoo Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kedua belah bibir pasangan itu kembali bertemu. Hanyut dalam pagutan lembut dan basah yang memabukkan. Kedua tangan Baekhyun telah melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak miring ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melumat bibir Baekhyun.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Pagutan keduanya terlepas saat mendengar ketuka di pintu kamar hotel mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau memesan sarapan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia menjauh dari Baekhyun, melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Tanpa mengintip siapa orang di luar, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar hotel dan terkejut melihat dua orang di depannya.

Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tua Baekhyun bisa di depan pintu kamar hotel mereka?

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya, Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju pintu. Meskipun ia harus meringis merasakan sakit pada bagian bokongnya.

"Ayah?" Baekhyun sedikit menarik tangan Chanyeol, tidak membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri di depan ayahnya. "Kenapa bisa disini?"

"Baekhyun," Nickhun berjalan masuk, mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh anaknya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bingung. "Baekhyun tidak apa."

Tatapan Nickhyn beralih kepada Chanyeol. Maniknya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang mematung di tempatnya. "Kau... Park Chanyeol?"

"I-iya."

Decihan kecil keluar dari bibir Nickhun. "Berani sekali kau membawa Baekhyun pergi tanpa seizinku," mata Nickhun meneliti ruangan yang di tempati oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Matanya memicing saat mendapati keadaan kasur yang berantakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?"

"Ah itu..." Chanyeol melirik lelaki paruh baya di depannya dengan takut. Ayah Baekhyun benar-benar mengerikan untuknya. Tatapan tajamnya itu, benar-benar mirip dengan tatapan saat Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun pertama kali. "Aku..."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya susah payah. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian berlutut di depan Nickhun. "Maafkan aku papa mertua! Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab. Aku serius dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Aku akan membuat Baekhyun bahagia, membuat Baekhyun menjadi orang paling bahagia dimuka bumi ini. Jadi ku mohon, jangan paksa aku untuk berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Kalau papa mertua memaksa, aku bisa menculik Baekhyun!" Entah sebanyak apa nafas yang diambil Chanyeol, lelaki itu sanggup mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Nickhun menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang berlutut di depannya kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan Tiffany di sampingnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya lalu memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol. "Bangun."

Satu kata dari Nickhun membuat Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Kini ia dengan berani menatap mata Nickhun.

"Memangnya aku ada bilang bahwa kau harus meninggalkan anakku? Aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan kepada Baekhyun?"

"Ah itu..." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-apapun yang aku lakukan... percayalah itu sangat pelan dan lembut. Baekhyun tidak akan merasa sangat sakit."

Nickhun menghela nafasnya. Bingung kenapa lelaki di depannya sangat aneh. "Cepat bersiap. Kita makan siang bersama."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap ayahnya kemudian mendekat. "Ayah..." panggilnya. "Ayah benar-benar tidak akan memisahkanku dengan Chanyeol? Ayah merestui hubungan kami?"

"Aku tidak bilang merestui hubungan kalian ataupun ingin memisahkan kalian. Kenapa kalian berdua beranggapan seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh ayahnya. "Terimakasih, ayah."

Pelukannya dibalas oleh sang ayah, membuatnya semakin bahagia. Manik sipitnya menatap Chanyeol lalu melemparkan senyumannya. Baekhyun melebarkan senyumannya saat Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepalanya.

Sedangkan Tiffany hanya berdiri di tempatnya, memandang haru pemandangan di depannya. Dalam diam, ia memuji sikap Nickhun dan bangga oleh lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan... happy ending~_

 _Yey! Akhirnya aku bisa ngetik chapter terakhir ini setelah mood buat ff ini menghilang u.u aku harus baca ff ini dari awal dua kali baru bisa dapet moodnya :( semoga kalian gak kecewa sama endingnya ya^^_

 _Daaaan aku mau bilang terima kasih banyaaaak buat kalian yang udah support ff ini. Nunggu dengan sabar, apalagi selalu komen :') kalian bener-bener penyemangat aku. Selain baca ulang ff ini, mood aku balik juga karena baca komen2 kalian. Apalagi komen yang receh :') aq syukak._

 _Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak, luv luv_ _sampai jumpa di ff yang lain daaan goodbye squishy :')_

 **9-22-2017 ~ 7-18-2019**


End file.
